Holiday On Arus: The Second Generation
by Failte
Summary: The second generation on Arus celebrates the holidays. The next in my series.
1. Relationships

Hi all!

Well, I couldn't wait to get started on my latest story. Like I've said before, writing these stories are a type of therapy for me. Between work and the approaching holidays, I need them :)

This is a holiday story concerning the second generation of Voltron pilots. I had so much fun writing my last story, I just fell in love with these characters, I can't seem to let them go. No, it won't be the same story as my other holiday one, there will be plenty of fluff and fun, but with a bit more adventure.

I hope you enjoy it!

Failte

P.S. By the way, part of this chapter is done as a conversation on Instant Messaging, I'm not sure if it will work since this website is really funny about those sort of things. But if it doesn't work out, I'll pull the chapter and try it another way.

……………………………………………………………….

Princess Cady Whitaker sat at her desk and stared out the window in front of her. The eraser of her pencil tapped out a beat against the pages of her open book as she allowed her attention to wander. She was supposed to be studying, but was finding it hard to concentrate. Christmas was coming soon and there were less than two months until Tristan could return to Arus.

After he had surprised her at the picnic her parents had held in celebration of the defeat of Vinn and the Bittor Coalition, she and Tristan had a whirlwind week together. They had talked and grown closer, deepened their relationship and their feelings for each other. When he had to return to Terra for his assignment, it had been the most difficult day of her life. She had moped for a couple of days until her mother forced her to snap out of it and get back to work. Allura had pointed out that if she kept busy, the time would pass more quickly. So Cady threw herself into her schoolwork and duties to keep busy.

But now, in the midst of the holidays, she longed to be with him. She wanted to share all of this with him, the beauty of the season and the emotions that arose. She wanted to sit with him by the warmth of the fire at night and go for walks in the snow covered woods.

Cady was so lost in this romantic fantasy that she didn't hear the tone coming from her computer that indicated an incoming instant message. The second beep brought her attention to the screen and a smile to her face.

**Maverick84**: Hey there, beautiful.

**Maverick84:** You there, Cady?

**CadyWhit**Yeah, I'm here. How're you doing?

**Maverick84:** Pretty good. How are you?

**CadyWhit** Better now. You are a great distraction to my schoolwork.

**Maverick84:** You work too hard, my Princess.

**CadyWhit** It keeps me occupied until you can come back. How're things on Terra?

**Maverick84:** Boring. I found out today that I'm stuck here for another two weeks and then they're sending me on a short assignment until my tour is up.

**CadyWhit** Where?

**Maverick84:** I don't know yet. All I'm doing here is pushing papers and it is driving me nuts. I can't wait to get to Arus, your father said there will be an opening for me on the Air Brigade so I can get back to flying.

**CadyWhit** You miss it, huh?

**Maverick84:** Not as much as I miss you.

**CadyWhit** Good answer, Lt.

**Maverick84:** I have some bad news.

**CadyWhit** You can't come.

**Maverick84:** I can't come.

**CadyWhit** Why not?

**Maverick84:** I'm only getting a two day leave for Christmas and by the time I got to Arus, I would have enough time to give you a quick kiss before I had to turn around and come back. And even then I would be late returning.

**CadyWhit** I can't deny that I'm disappointed, but I understand.

**Maverick84:** You know I want to be there.

**CadyWhit** I know.

**Maverick84:** I love you.

**CadyWhit** I know.

**Maverick84:** I'll be there in a couple of months.

**CadyWhit** I know.

**Maverick84:** Stop pouting, Cady.

**CadyWhit** I'm not pouting.

**Maverick84:** You can't lie to me.

**CadyWhit** I really miss you, Tristan.

**Maverick84:** I miss you too and I would be there if I could.

**CadyWhit** I know. Next Christmas we'll spend together.

**Maverick84:** And the Christmas after.

**CadyWhit** And every Christmas after that.

**Maverick84:** How's the family?

**CadyWhit** As good as ever. The team is still working hard. Two more Vinn supporters were captured.

**Maverick84:** I read about that in the paper. I can't believe there are still Bittor stragglers. You're being careful, right?

**CadyWhit** Don't lecture me, you're starting to sound like my father.

**Maverick84:** I worry about you. How's the shoulder?

**CadyWhit** Fine, it hardly hurts at all any more. Only when it rains.

**Maverick84:** I hate to do this, but I have to go. My CO is calling us to a meeting.

**CadyWhit** Will you be on later?

**Maverick84:** I'll try. If not I will definitely call you tomorrow night, regular time.

**CadyWhit** I really, really miss you Tristan.

**Maverick84:** I miss you too, Cady.

**CadyWhit** I love you.

**Maverick84:** Love you too, Gorgeous.

**CadyWhit** Good bye.

**Maverick84:** Bye.

Tristan closed the connection and stared at the blank screen of the computer. At least Cady was keeping busy. He was going nuts. When he had returned to Terra after his two week leave to report for duty, he had been assigned to a field office in the Midwest where he spent most of his time filing. Tristan longed to back in the thick of things, but he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Word had reached his CO that he wasn't planning on signing back up when this tour of duty was over, so they were just using him to do busy work. He couldn't prove it, but Tristan was sure that Captain Klari, his former CO, had written an unflattering report about him. She had known that he had grown close with Cady and the others while he had been on Arus and she had not approved of it.

With a sigh, Tristan shifted his gaze to the picture he had propped up against his computer monitor. Sky had taken it when he had been on Arus. He was standing behind Cady while she leaned back against his chest. With his arms wrapped around her middle, he had rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled as Cady had lifted her arms up around his neck and a small grin crossed her lips. He loved that picture. They were completely wrapped up in each other, both physically and emotionally.

Just two more months, he reminded himself. Then he was returning to Arus to take up a position with Commander Whitaker and the Arusian Air Brigade. He couldn't wait. The Whitaker family had opened up their home to him and welcomed him. Cady's brothers, Declan and Gideon, still gave him a bit of a hard time, but that didn't bother him. Tristan knew they were just looking out for her and he felt better knowing that they were looking out for her when he couldn't be there.

He had also made friends with the others on Arus. During his time there, Tristan and Erik, the new pilot of Black Lion and Cady's cousin, had become good friends. More than once he and Cady had gone out on double dates with Erik and his girlfriend, Sky Collier, the pilot of Red Lion, and Cady's best friend.

Tristan loved the time he had spent on Arus and he was looking forward to returning. He truly felt as though he belonged there.

"Lieutenant?"

Tristan looked up to see Colonel Dawson standing in the doorway to his cramped office, "Yes, sir, I'm on my way now."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sky rapped quickly on Cady's door and waited to be granted admittance.

"Come in!"

The Princess was still sitting at her desk, but she had pushed aside her books, giving up all pretenses of studying. Her chin was resting on her fist as she stared out the window.

"How's it going?" Sky asked as she fell across her friend's bed.

"Crappy."

"Crappy?"

"Crappy."

"Crappy how?"

"Crappy as in Tristan isn't coming for Christmas."

Sky raised herself up on her elbows and watched her friend as she continued to stare out the window, "I'm sorry, Cady, I know how badly you wanted to see him."

"You have no idea," Cady sighed as she turned around. "You know, I thought that five and a half months didn't really sound that long when we had talked about it, but now it seems like it will never end. I miss him so much, Sky."

"It's not much longer now and at least you guys get to talk often."

"Yeah, I know."

"Look at it this way, Cady, at least he'll be here in time for Valentine's Day."

"True."

"Oh suck it up, Princess, if you sit here and wallow in self pity you'll become unbearable. Nanny is starting her holiday baking and wants to know if we want to help."

"I don't want to bake."

"Neither do I, but we can eat them."

Cady opened her mouth to decline, but quickly changed her mind. "All right, you're on."

Sky jumped to her feet and threw her arm around her friend's shoulders, "Nothing like cookies to take your mind off a man."

"Are we really that easy to get over?" Declan asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, you are. For chocolate, we can forget men completely," Sky said.

"Thanks for the info, what food makes you miss men?"

"There isn't one."

"Damn," he muttered.

"Trying to think of ways to coerce Brina into staying with you?" Cady asked her brother.

"Whatever it takes."

Sky patted his shoulder as they walked past him, "Try slipping her a mickey."

"Hm," he rubbed his chin. "Not a bad idea."

Cady rolled her eyes, "How pathetic is it that you have to drug a girl to get her to stay with you?"

He scowled at her, "At least my woman is on the same planet as me."

She punched him in the arm, "Jerk."

"Brat."

"If you'll excuse us," Sky interrupted. "There are various types of cookies calling to me."

Declan watched his sister and his teammate disappear down the hall before he turned and went back to the task at hand. With Christmas only a few weeks away, he had to find something for Brina, but he was at a total loss.

"Hey, Gid!"

Gideon looked up from his computer as his twin brother burst into his room. "Hey, Dec!"

"I need your help, bro."

"What is it?"

Declan picked up a baseball that was sitting on the bookshelf and tossed it between his hands as he paced the floor. "I haven't gotten anything for Brin yet and I have no idea what to get her. You have to help me."

Gideon smiled, "You're telling me you have no idea what to get your girlfriend for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been going out? Three months?"

"Three months, three weeks, and four days."

"So it'll be four and a half months when Christmas arrives, give or take a day."

"Yeah. So what do you give for four months?"

Gideon shrugged, "How should I know?"

"What are you giving Lynnai?"

"That's different, Dec, Lynnai and I have been together forever. For our first Christmas as a couple I gave her a stuffed bear and an ID bracelet."

"A bear and an ID bracelet? What were you? Thirteen?"

"Fourteen. And if you want my help, I would suggest you don't make fun of me _and_ she still has the bear and the bracelet."

"So you think I should go the jewelry route?"

"It depends on the jewelry, I mean, don't give her a diamond ring."

"So, what? A necklace? A bracelet?"

"She's your girlfriend, you have no idea what to get her?"

"And this is why I've never had a girlfriend for longer than a month before. I suck at this."

Gideon rolled his eyes, "Stop it, Declan. You will find something. Where have you looked?"

"Looked?"

"What stores have to been to?"

"I haven't gone shopping yet."

Gideon stood and crossed to his brother where he smacked him upside the head. "Tomorrow, moron, you and I will go shopping and we will find something. We'll drag Cady along too if need be."

"Speaking of the brat," Declan set the ball back on the shelf. "I heard she and Sky were going to help test Nanny's cookies."

"Nanny's baking?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are we doing here?"

……………………………………………………………………….

Now Nanny was used to having children around and, while she put forth a gruff and stern exterior, she loved every second of it. She was smiling into the bowl as she stirred the flour into the wet ingredients. Three trays had already been set out to cool while the youngest Prince, Nicky, and Princesses, Charlotte and Tess, helped her cut cookies out of the rolled dough. Sky and Cady had stopped in and were helping to decorate, and eat, the cooled cookies. Sky had turned on the radio and Christmas music played in the background as the children talked and laughed.

"Are we doin' little men next, Nanny?" Nicky asked.

"They're gingerbread men," Charlotte corrected her younger brother.

"Yes, Nicholas, we are," Nanny told him. "But we have to finish these first and get them packed away into the freezer. Schuyler, if you eat any more cookies there won't be any left."

"I haven't eaten that many," Sky muttered through a full mouth.

"Keep it up and you won't be able to fit into your flightsuit any more," Declan teased as he and Gideon walked in.

"How come?" Nicky asked.

"'Cause she'll get fat from eating too many cookies," Gideon explained, swiping two cookies off the cooling rack.

"I have amazing metabolism," Sky assured them.

Nanny shook her head, "Enjoy it while you can, dear."

"Oh, I am."

Cady put the finishing touches on a tree cookie with icing and candy. She held it up to examine it, nodded her head, and bit it in two.

"Ohhhh…cookies!" Declan grabbed two and stuffed them both in his mouth.

"Declan James!" Nanny pointed at him with a spoon. "Don't ever let me catch you doing that again, young man!"

"Mmmph flrm mmphmm," he replied.

Sky swallowed and unclipped the communicator from her belt when it beeped, "Collier."

"Hey there," Erik grinned at her. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're in the kitchen, Nanny's baking."

"I'll be right there," he said quickly, closing the communication.

"Can I put the eyes in the gingerbread men?" Nicky asked.

"Only if you stop eating the cookie dough," Nanny told him.

"Cady, have you heard from Tristan?" Gideon asked.

Sighing heavily, Cady took another cookie.

"He can't come for Christmas," Sky told him.

"Oh, I like Tristan," Charlotte said.

Cady nodded, "So do I."

"Well, we can pack up some cookies and send them to him if you like." Nanny said as she put another cookie sheet in the oven.

"That would be great, Nanny, thank you."

"Cookie, cookie, cookie," Erik chanted as he rushed into the kitchen.

Nanny threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know why I bother! With all of you here there won't be any left for the holidays."

"Oh come on, Nanny," Declan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're not really mad are you?"

"Yes, I am."

Gideon joined his brother on the other side of their old governess, "We'll help you bake new cookies, Nanny, we're good for it."

She snorted, "Yeah right. I've seen what you boys do in the kitchen."

The twins each laid their head on one of her shoulders and said in unison, "I love you, Nanny."

"They're good," Erik whispered into Sky's ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She watched as Nanny melted under the twins charm and patted them each on the cheek, "They've had years of practice."

"Hey Erik!"

"Hey Nicky!"

"If Sky eats anymore cookies she's gonna get fat!"

The twins burst into laughter as Tess ducked her head to hide her smile and Charlotte elbowed her brother in the side.

"That's okay," Erik squeezed her. "I like my women with a little meat on their bones."

"I'm comfortable with who I am," Sky said as she snatched another cookie.

"I came looking for a little snack and I find a feast of cookies," Becca said as she waddled in, followed by her five year old daughter, Tori.

"Aunt Becca, how are you?" Gideon pulled a chair over for her.

"I feel great," she assured him, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach. She and Pidge were expecting their third child in about two months and she had cut back on her hours in the hospital, Dr. Gorma coming out of retirement to help out.

Tori stood quietly beside her mother, watching the others as the cut out the cookies.

"Go, sweetie, you can help them make cookies," Becca gave her a gentle push toward the table.

Tori was taking her responsibilities as a big sister very seriously. So seriously, in fact, that more than once Pidge had to take her out of the castle just to give Becca some breathing room.

"Come on, Tori," Nicky waved her over.

Nanny tied the last of the aprons around Tori's waist and set her up next to Nicky with her own cookie cutters.

"Thank you, dear," Becca smiled up at Cady when the Princess handed her a couple of freshly iced cookies. "You guys are doing a great job."

"Since we're still on duty," Erik told Sky. "I'm staying for Christmas, so my parents and sister are coming here."

"Oh, good," she kissed his cheek. "I was wondering how we were going to do this."

"Oh, my goodness," Allura gasped as she entered the kitchen. "You are doing such a great job! They look delicious!"

"We're makin' gingerbread men next, Mommy!" Nicky told her excitedly.

"Yummy," she kissed the top of his dark head. "Sounds great."

"When are we going to get our Christmas tree?" Tess asked.

"Daddy was thinking we would go tomorrow night," her mother told her.

"My parents and Lora are coming for Christmas," Erik told her.

"Wonderful! We're going to have a full house. Have you heard from Tristan yet, Cady?"

"He's not coming," she mumbled, taking another cookie.

"Poor Cady," Becca reached over and took her hand. "I remember what that was like. Before I moved here, Pidge and I had to endure a long distance relationship for two years."

"I guess compared to two years, five months isn't so bad."

"But it's still hard. Just remember that you're more than halfway there and when he is finally here, it will all be worth the wait."

Cady smiled softly, "I know. Thanks, Aunt Becca."

Allura wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and hugged her, "Don't let it get you down, Cady, I know you want to be with him, but you can't let it mar your Christmas celebration. And you know Tristan wouldn't want you to be upset."

"I know. I'm fine, Mom, really."

"We'll make sure you can get in touch with him on Christmas."

"Enough of this pouting!" Declan announced. "You know what we need?"

"What?" Nicky asked.

Declan and Gideon exchanged a glance before breaking out in song, singing 'Jingle Bells' at the top of their lungs. Nicky and Tori joined in followed soon after by Erik, Sky, Charlotte, and Tess. Nanny covered her ears with her hands and rolling her eyes.

Sighing, Becca pushed herself up and moved from the room mumbling under her breath, "My poor baby is going to be born tone deaf."


	2. Shopping

Hi all!

Thank you so much for you wonderful reviews! They really make my day.

Sorry for the delay, but as you probably guessed, I was pretty busy with the holiday. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and ate tons of food!

Enjoy,

Failte

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"That's too thin," Declan said.

"We need a fuller tree," Gideon agreed.

Keith ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes heavenward. It had seemed, at the time, a good idea to invite all the kids to go Christmas tree shopping. But that had been over two hours earlier. Getting all six of his children to agree on a tree was hard enough, but when you added in friends and girlfriends, the entourage totaled eleven, not counting himself, Allura, and Pidge, and the decision was even more difficult to make.

"How 'bout that one?" Nicky asked, pointing to a tree.

"Too small," Tess told him. "It needs to be bigger."

"Check this one out!" Declan said, grabbing a hold of a large tree. "Look at all the room underneath, think of all the loot we could fit under there."

Allura sighed, "Declan, let's not forget the real meaning of the season, it's not all about presents."

"I know that, Mom, I was thinking about all the gifts I could _give_."

"So that's the one?" Keith asked.

"It's huge," Cady said.

Gideon and Declan both leaned forward and flexed their arms.

"We can handle it," Gideon said.

"Is that our Christmas tree?" Tori asked her father.

Pidge looked down at her, "Looks like it. What do you think?"

"It's big."

"Just think of how pretty it'll look with all the lights and decorations on it," Tess said.

"Okay!" Charlotte jumped up and down. "Let's get it."

"Yeah, I'm cold, let's get it and go home," Cady added.

"Sounds good to me," Brina agreed.

Keith and Pidge went to pay for the tree while a guy who worked at the lot came over to get the tree ready for transportation. Declan glanced over and saw Brina talking to his mother and Lynnai, so he seized the opportunity and sidled up to his sister where she was standing with Sky and Erik.

"Hey, Cady."

"Hey, Declan."

"What are your plans this evening?"

"Tristan's calling me, otherwise I'm free, why?"

"Well, Brin's on duty and Gideon and I were thinking about going shopping for her Christmas present, but I need help."

Sky snorted, "There's an understatement."

He sneered at her, "Mind your own business."

"Tell you what," Erik said. "I will take pity on the young boy and I will take him myself, show them how to properly impress a woman."

"You already got my present?" Sky asked him.

"I got your present ages ago," he assured her. "I am always thinking of my lady and what she would like."

Declan rolled his eyes as the two of them kissed and Cady sighed wistfully.

"When should we began our education?" Erik asked his younger teammate.

"After dinner?"

"Which will only give us two hours to shop."

"Two hours? That's more than enough time, geez, we'll probably be done in twenty minutes."

Cady and Sky stared at him a moment before his sister said, "You are so clueless."

"You could have told me that before I started dating him," Brina said, joining their small group.

"I tried," Cady sighed. "But the girlfriends never listen to the sisters."

…………………………………………………………………………

"Have fun," Sky bid Erik. "Behave yourself and feel free to buy me stuff."

He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on, man, we don't have all night," Declan muttered.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Erik asked as they walked to the main entrance.

"Oh, I'm sure I can come up with something," Sky assured him. "I thought I would go down to my parents' house and you know Cady is going to want to talk after she's done talking to Tristan. Don't worry, I think I can entertain myself while you're gone."

"For Pete's sake," Gideon exclaimed as he pulled on his jacket. "You know the world won't come to an end if you aren't together for _one_ night."

"Be careful," Erik said quietly, stealing another kiss.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Yes, sir. You too."

"Where to first?" Gideon asked as they trudged through the half inch of snow that covered the ground.

"What do you have in mind?" Erik wondered.

Dec shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm hoping the perfect gift will jump right out at me. What did you get Sky?"

Erik snorted, "Yeah right, like I would tell you and let you steal my great idea."

"You don't have anything yet, do you?"

"No, I do. But it doesn't hurt to start looking for a birthday present."

"Birthday present? You have over a month for that."

"When is Brina's birthday?"

Declan thought for a moment, "Uh, well, I think it's in May. Maybe. No, it is. Around the middle."

"You are hopeless," Erik sighed.

"We can't all be as whipped as you are, Commander," Declan muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not whipped."

Gideon snorted, "Yeah, right."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, man."

"Just because I remember my girlfriend's birthday and I already bought her a Christmas present doesn't mean I'm whipped."

The twins both flicked their wrists and made whipping sounds.

Erik stopped in his tracks and glared at them, "Fine, I guess you don't want my help."

"Of course I do," Declan assured him. "Everyone knows the most whipped guys find the best presents."

"Oh that's it," Erik took off after Declan, chasing the Arusian Prince to the outskirts of Alforia, Arus' capitol.

………………………………………….

"Hello! Anyone home?" Sky called out as she entered her parent's house.

"Hi, honey!" Darcy replied from somewhere. "I'm in the dining room, but don't come in, I'm wrapping presents. I'll be out in a moment."

Sky wandered into the kitchen of her childhood. She always felt better, more comfortable and at ease, as soon as she entered this house. The home her parents had built when she was just a few months old, her father wanting his family to have some freedom from the castle and the Force.

She stopped in front of the refrigeration unit and looked at all the pictures held up with various shaped magnets. Her entire life was chronicled here, from her first picture taken when she was just a day old, to a picture taken a couple of months ago of her and Erik. Her favorite picture was still hung in the center near the top. It had been taken when she was about eight years old. She was sitting on the back stoop with her dog, Chewy, beside her. Sky had thrown both arms around the golden beast and grinned at the camera while Chewy tilted his head, his tongue lulling out the side.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here tonight, dear?" Darcy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Sky turned and smiled at her mother. Darcy's dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, hiding most of the gray. She wore an old pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up. "Do I need a reason to visit my favorite parents?"

"Well, let's see," Darcy crossed to cupboard and took down a couple of mugs. "You either need money or a favor."

"Mom," Sky sighed and sat down at the table. "Maybe I just miss hanging out with you guys. Where's Dad?"

Her mother took out some hot chocolate mix and put some water on to boil, "He went into town, said he had some shopping to do."

"Oh yeah? He starting his Christmas shopping early this year?"

"I doubt it. He loves the stress and pressure of doing it all on Christmas Eve."

"I have no idea what to get him this year."

"Maybe you could add on to my gift."

"What do you mean?"

Darcy leaned against the counter and smiled conspiratorially at her daughter. "Well, you know he has wanted a new dog since Chewy was put down."

"But he hasn't been able to bring himself to actually get another one."

"Exactly. So I figured it was time to just take the jump and add a new member to the family."

"You got him a dog?" Sky asked excitedly.

"I picked one out. He should be available in time for Christmas. Now, a new dog is going to need a bed, a leash, some toys. You know."

"That would be great! I would love to go in on that with you."

Darcy poured the hot water into the mugs and mixed in the hot chocolate, "Good, it was starting to add up. Especially since I had to go and pick a purebred. You can only spend so much on a teacher's salary."

"All right, I'll take care of the accessories. What breed?"

"A Jack Russell Terrier. I found a breeder on the other side of town."

Sky laughed, "That just might be the only dog who can actually keep up with Dad."

Darcy set a mug in front of her daughter and sat down across from her, "So, how are your studies going?"

"Fine, you know that."

"I'm just making conversation. How's work?"

"All right. There have been a few reports of suspicious behavior, but we haven't found proof of any more Bittor stragglers."

"That's good to know."

"We're still officially on duty though, we can't go far from the Castle and we have to be prepared to go into action at any time."

"That's understandable. Any new information on Vinn?"

Sky shrugged, "Just the same. He is still under maximum security lockdown on Terra. The first trial isn't set to begin for four months."

"He's going to be tied up in court for a long, long time."

"As long as he's in custody and not free to terrorize anyone else."

"So," Darcy took a sip from her mug. "How are things with Erik?"

"Great."

"What did you get him for Christmas?"

"I'm still looking, I have no idea."

"He wears that jacket you got him for his birthday all the time."

"Yeah, that was a good idea, now I just need to come up with something to top that."

"You'll come up with something, Sky, you're a smart and kind girl."

She rolled her eyes, "No pressure there. You guys are going to come up to the castle for the tree decorating party tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course we'll be there."

"Good," Sky tipped her head back and finished off her tepid hot chocolate. "I'll see you then, but I have to head back up to the castle. I have late duty in Castle Control tonight."

"It was nice seeing you again, honey, feel free to stop by any time."

Sky returned her mother's hug, "I will. Tell Dad I said Hi and I will see you both tomorrow."

Darcy stood in the open doorway and watched her daughter jog up the road toward the Castle of Lions. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to warm herself, as pride washed over her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're not really helping me," Declan whined.

"I can't do the shopping for you," Erik replied.

The three young men had been shopping for over an hour and had been in over half a dozen stores. The only purchases they had made so far were the traditional ornaments that were exchanged at the tree decorating party. Each year, everyone picked a name from a hat and had to buy a special ornament for that person. Declan had picked Sky, Gideon had Hunk's oldest son, Casey, and Erik had Lance. They had also each bought an ornament for their significant others.

"How about 'Universally Found'?" Gideon suggested, pointing to the store.

Universally Found was a shop full of unusual products found throughout the universe and beyond.

Declan shrugged, "Sure. Maybe I'll find something really different in there."

The exotic scent of incense hit them all as they entered the store and a tinkling bell sounded, announcing their arrival. The dark wooden shelves were crammed full of products that appeared to be in no particular order. Glass cases were filled with brooches, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Paper lanterns, kites, garlands, and paper cut-outs of animals hung from the ceiling.

"Wow," the twins whispered.

The three of them went their separate ways and began hunting. Declan picked through a shelf of carved animals while Gideon examined a painting hanging on the wall.

"Can I help you?" A small man with a voice too deep for his size sat on a stool behind the counter.

"We're, uh, we're just looking," Erik told him.

The man nodded and went back to the book he held in his hand.

"I think I found something," Declan's muffled voice came from a narrow aisle between the shelves ten minutes later.

"What did you find?" Erik asked.

The twins joined him and Declan held out a small wooden box. The top was inlaid with what looked like mother of pearl in the shape of a rose. When he opened it the strains of a soft melody floated out.

"That's really nice," Erik commented, picking it up and examining it.

"I think Brina will like it," Declan said, a little nervously.

"Yeah, good choice, Dec," Gideon told his brother.

Erik continued to peruse the glass cabinet he was standing beside as Declan went to pay for the music box. Large, gaudy brooches and pendants dominated the top shelf. The next shelf down held jeweled barrettes and beneath that were rings. He glanced halfheartedly at each shelf and was about to turn when something caught his eye. He crouched down and studied the antique ring. It was a gold band with an elephant's head engraved on it with the trunk wrapping around, creating the band. The elephant's eye was a dark red stone. He had never seen anything more perfect for Sky.

"Come, Erik, let's go home," Declan said.

"Just a sec," Erik stood and turned to the man behind the counter. "I would like to see something in this cabinet please."

"Of course." The man hopped down and scurried over to them. He took a large ring of keys off his belt and flipped through them. "What would you like to see?"

"That ring, there," he pointed.

Declan and Gideon glanced at each other. Declan mouthed, _Ring?_

"Very good, very good," the shopkeeper reached in and pulled it out. "This is an antique, believed to have been made on Terra several decades ago. That is a real garnet stone."

Erik took the ring and examined it, he knew he had to buy it for her. "A garnet?"

"Yes, some cultures believe it represents love and devotion. It sparks creativity and deepens relationships. It is the stone of passionate devotion. Is it for a girl?"

Erik nodded.

"Very good choice. The garnet represents artists and writers as well as strong women and soldiers."

He looked up at the man, startled, "Are you serious?"

The man nodded and smiled, "Red relates to emotions. It is a very meaningful stone."

"Just buy it," Gideon whispered. "It's too perfect."

"It is also the birthstone of January."

Erik's eyes widened, "Okay, I have to buy this."

"Good choice. I will ring it up for you."

Five minutes later the three of them started back up to the castle, their purchases clutched in their hands. The sun had set a few hours earlier and the cold wind slammed into their thick coats and nipped at their noses.

"I take it the ring is for her birthday?" Gideon asked, nonchalantly.

"That's the plan," Erik replied.

Declan cleared his throat, "It's just a ring right, no, uh, no other meaning?"

Erik smirked, "We're not getting married any time soon if that's what you're wondering."

"Are you going to? Someday, I mean."

"Yeah, eventually."

"When?"

Erik shrugged, "I don't know. We've only been going out for a few months."

"Would you live here or on Pollux?" Gideon asked.

"We haven't decided yet, but probably Pollux. I have responsibilities there."

"You'd take Sky to Pollux?"

"She said she would go, I would never force her."

"I hate change," Declan said suddenly.

Erik looked at him, "What?"

"I hate change. I hate that we all have to grow up and change and move away. I just wish things could be the same."

"Come on, Dec, you don't mean that. Change is what makes life so exciting. You never know what is going to happen, who you're going to meet. If things didn't change you never would have met Brina."

"Yeah, you're right," he grumbled.

"Come on, bro," Gideon threw his arm around his brother's shoulders as they approached the castle. "It's Christmas, cheer up."

"We're family," Erik said. "We'll always be close, even if we don't live on the same planet."

Declan rolled his eyes, "All right, let's not get mushy, here."

Erik chuckled as he pulled his beeping communicator from his belt, "Johansson."

The twins both flicked their wrists and made whipping noises.

"It's not Sky, you morons, it's your father," he told them. "What is it, sir?"

"I'm calling everyone back to the castle," Keith explained. "It looks like there is a possibility that a new cell of Vinn supporters was found on Arus."

"Yes, sir, we'll be there in about five minutes."

"We're meeting in the conference room, 2100."

"Yes, sir," Erik snapped the communicator shut. "We have to hustle, guys, we're meeting in the conference room in fifteen minutes."

"What's up?" Gideon asked.

"Possible cell of Vinn supporters."

"Great," Declan rolled his eyes. "I guess the Bittors don't take time off to celebrate the holidays."


	3. Holiday Stress

Hi all,

Once again, sorry about the delay. Just some more computer problems. Hopefully things will get back to normal now.

Thank you for the great reviews! They really mean a lot!

Enjoy,

Failte

………………………………………………………………………………

Sky was the last to enter the conference room for the meeting. She had to check in with Castle Control to make sure a guard was covering for her before hurrying to the room next door. Keith sat at the head of the long table while Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Brina sat on one side. Erik and the twins sat on the other side with an empty seat waiting for Sky.

"Now that we're all here," Keith said as she took her seat between Declan and Erik. "Let's get down to business. As you all know we have been participating in an investigation with the local police. Over the past few months, twelve individuals linked to the Bittor Coalition and Vinn have been arrested on Arus, the last arrest having been a month ago. We had thought, and hoped, that we had finally found the last of them. New information has now surfaced that leads us to believe an entire cell of Vinn supporters has gathered nearly fifty miles south east of Alforia."

"Where have they come from?" Erik asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Lance said. "We are going to start cracking down on all ships who entire Arus. We are setting new guidelines for anyone attempting to gain clearance to land."

"We are also going through the logs of all ships who have been given clearance over the last six months," Hunk added. "Paton is leading her detective division in an investigation of any unidentified arrivals around the planet."

Keith nodded, "We will know where they came from."

"Do we know how many there are?" Brina asked.

"Estimates are between fifty and seventy-five. But if we don't find out where they are coming from, more might arrive."

"So much for a pleasant holiday season," Declan muttered.

"We're hoping to have this taken care of before Christmas," his father told him.

Erik leaned over the table, "What's the plan?"

"We've been pretty lax with keeping you all on castle grounds, well, that's going to change. I want you all the stay in the castle and be prepared to go to battle at any time. In this case you will be more likely to use your hand to hand and handheld weapons as opposed to the Lions. We are going to up your practice time in both hand to hand combat and target practice, starting tomorrow morning." Keith explained.

The five teammates nodded their understanding.

"Keep your communicators on at all times and be prepared," Keith repeated. "You're dismissed."

…………………………………………………..

Cady sat at her desk and turned on her computer, letting out a small sigh of disappointment when she saw that Tristan was not signed on. She wanted to speak with him. Something was going on, but she didn't know what it was. A meeting had been called the evening before and her parents, along with Uncle Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, were all preoccupied. Not to mention the added practice the team was undergoing.

The atmosphere within the castle had become tense and quiet, the total opposite of the cheerful holiday spirit of earlier in the week. Cady was feeling alone and bored. Her friends were too busy for her, her boyfriend was thousands of miles away, and her parents were occupied with security issues.

She glanced at her clock and saw that she still had some time before everyone was getting together for dinner and to decorate the tree. Cady was really looking forward to this evening, hoping it would raise her spirits a bit more. She had been feeling down ever since Tristan had told her he couldn't be there for Christmas. She had fallen into a sulk that had everyone nagging her to snap out of it.

Cady knew she was being immature and annoying, but it made her feel better to feel sorry for herself. She just wasn't used to not having her way.

And on top of all that, she knew something was going on, but no one was telling her what it was. It drove Cady crazy the way that her parents and their friends, as well as the Force, would work together and completely exclude her. As the next in line to rule the planet, she felt as though she should be privy to whatever it was that concerned the safety of the planet and its people.

Cady stretched her arms above her head, still watching the screen, mentally sending a message to Tristan. _Sign on!_

She sighed heavily and pushed back from the desk. Looking around for something to occupy her mind and her time, Cady picked up the small gift bag sitting on her bedside table. She had picked Nicky's name for the ornament exchange. That had been an easy gift to purchase. Her youngest brother was a sports fanatic with a real love of football and soccer. While browsing in a store a few days earlier, she had found an ornament of a snowman wearing a baseball cap and holding a football, a hockey stick, a basketball and balancing a soccer ball on its foot.

_Next year, Tristan will be here to take part in all of these traditions,_ she thought. _I wonder what kind of traditions his family have?_ Realization dawned on Cady. She knew almost nothing about his family. He was an only child and he came from a wealthy family with several aunts, uncles, and cousins, but that was all she knew. It wasn't entirely her fault. Tristan didn't like talking about his family. They weren't close and whenever she brought them up, he quickly changed the subject.

She jumped at the tone coming from her computer. A small window had popped up and she hurried over to her desk.

**Maverick84:** Hi Cady

**CadyWhit:**Hi Tristan! I was just thinking about you and hoping you'd sign on.

**Maverick84:** Is everything all right?

**CadyWhit:** I'm just bored and lonely.

**Maverick84:** Why?

**CadyWhit:** I don't know what's going on. They're having secret meetings and Dad has us all under lockdown in the castle now.

On Terra, Tristan felt the first licks of worry. What was going on? He hadn't heard of any new threat to Arus, but then they weren't required to report problems to the Garrison. He really hated the distance between them, but the thought of her being in trouble made it even worse.

**Maverick84:** Be careful, Cady. Do what your father says.

**CadyWhit:** Oh stop it! I know how to behave.

**Maverick84:** I'm serious Cady.

**CadyWhit:** I know I know. Do as I'm told, stay locked in the castle and slowly go crazy.

**Maverick84:** As long as it keeps you safe.

**CadyWhit:** I wish you were here. Then you could be assigned as my guard and I wouldn't be alone.

**Maverick84:** LOL! Yeah right. Like your father would ever assign me to be your guard. If anything, there will be a special guard assigned to keep me away from you.

**CadyWhit:** And why, pray tell, would he need to do that?

**Maverick84:** To keep me from having my way with you.

**CadyWhit:** Then who would keep me from having my way with you?

**Maverick84:** No one. Ever.

**CadyWhit:** That's a double standard.

**Maverick84:** I can live with that :-)

**CadyWhit:** Have you heard anything about your new assignment yet?

**Maverick84:** No. I should have all the information by the end of the week.

**CadyWhit:** You'll let me know as soon as you do, right?

**Maverick84:** Of course I will

"Come in!" Cady called at the knock on her door.

"Come on, Cady, let's go." Sky said as she and Erik walked in.

"I'll be down in a moment, I'm talking to Tristan."

"Tell him we said hi," Erik told her.

**CadyWhit:** Erik and Sky say Hi!

**Maverick84:** Hi back. How are they?

**CadyWhit:** They are fine. Dinner's ready, it's our annual Christmas tree trimming party.

**Maverick84:** Don't let me keep you. Have fun.

**CadyWhit:** You're not keeping me.

**Maverick84:** Go, have fun. I have work to do any way.

**CadyWhit:** Okay. I'll talk to you later.

**Maverick84:** Be careful, Cady.

**CadyWhit:** I know I know :-P

**Maverick84:** I'm serious, Cadence.

**CadyWhit:** I love you, Tristan.

**Maverick84:** I love you too. Don't make me worry about you.

**CadyWhit:** As long as you're thinking of me.

**Maverick84:** Good bye.

**CadyWhit:** Good bye :-

As soon as she signed off, Tristan opened his email account and typed up a note to Erik. He had to know what was going on, if he really needed to worry about Cady. She had a habit of ignoring any rules she found annoying or unnecessary. Which encompassed any rule placed upon her.

_Spoiled brat_, he thought fondly, a small smile crossing his lips.

……………………………………………………………

Sky reached over and slipped her hand into Erik's as they walked down the hall. She was feeling happy, giddy actually. Sky loved Christmas, especially the weeks after Thanksgiving, leading up to the holiday. But this year was different. Her life was going great, she was flying Red and was a member of the most elite military organization in the known universes. She had started taking military classes both at the university and the smaller Arusian Military Academy, and she had moved to the head of her class with the twins. And to top it all off, she had Erik. Sky sent a sideways glance to the man walking beside her. The tall, handsome, goodhearted man she was madly in love with.

As though he sensed her watching him, Erik looked at her and winked, gently squeezing her hand.

"So, how's Tristan doing?" Erik asked his cousin as Cady caught up with them in the hall.

"Good."

"Any word on his transfer?"

Cady shook her head, "He should know by the end of the week."

"Maybe he'll be sent some place closer," Sky said.

"That would be nice."

The rec room was already crowded and noisy when they arrived. The stereo blasted out Christmas music while Keith, Pidge, and Lance tried to untangle the strands of lights. Allura, Darcy, Becca, Paton, Tess, and Brina were carefully unpacking ornaments from boxes while Hunk was kneeling on the floor playing with the younger children, trying to catch peanuts in his mouth as the kids tossed them. The coffee table was laden with trays and plates of small sandwiches, cheese and crackers, and vegetables and dip. Small bowls of nuts were set on the side tables along with plastic pitchers of juice and a bottle of wine.

"Mistletoe!" Charlotte giggled as they entered the room.

Erik and Sky looked up to see the small clutch of green leaves and white berries hanging the doorway. Cady moved quickly out of the way as Erik tightened his grip on Sky's hand and yanked her closer. He wove his fingers into her hair and closed the distance between them. Sky brought her other hand up and clutched his shoulder for support.

"Move it! Coming through!"

Sky and Erik broke apart as the twins pushed into the room, each carrying a box of decorations.

"Mistletoe!" Lance and Pidge shouted.

The twins looked at each other and then up. Sky moved aside quickly leaving Erik.

"No," he said as the twins advanced on him. "That's not funny, don't even think about it."

Declan set his box down and brought his joined hands up to his cheek, puckering his lips and fluttering his lashes, "Come on, Commander, give me some sugar."

"Oh, no, me first," Gideon stretched his arms out and made kissy sounds.

"Hey!" Brina shouted at her boyfriend. "You better not be cheating on me!"

Declan whirled around and gave her the most innocent look he could muster, "It was just a one time thing, baby."

Gideon sidled up to Erik, "My lady's not here, wanna make the most of the mistletoe and freedom?"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the offer, sicko, but my lady is here and…"

"Oh, no it's okay," Sky interrupted. "I don't mind, we have an open relationship."

"Kiss him, Gid!" Tess cheered.

Nicky clapped his hands, "Yeah!"

"I will knock you out cold if you take one step closer," Erik hissed.

"Children," Keith called above the catcalls and laughter. "Break it up! Boys, bring the boxes over here."

Erik moved to stand behind Sky and lowered his voice, "So we have an open relationship, huh?"

"Yup, but it only applies to when you want _alone time_ with the twins," she whispered back.

He tugged gently on her ponytail, "I'll keep that in mind next time you want _alone time_ with me."

Sky snorted, "Yeah right, I want to see you keep that promise."

"Everyone's here!" Nicky shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah!" Tori joined him. "Let's 'change orn'ments!"

Allura clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Okay, listen up, everyone, we're going to do this in a calm, orderly fashion."

Keith grinned at his wife, "I doubt that, sweetie."

No one had heard Allura as they all found their person and presented them with small bags or boxes.

"Erik, dis is for you," Tori said, holding up a small shopping bag with as much pride as a five year old could muster.

"For me?" He sat down beside her and took the bag.

"Yup, I picked your name and I picked out this orn'ment all by myself."

"I can't wait to see it," he said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small box. Wrapped in tissue paper was a black bear standing on its hind legs holding a log in its front paws with the year engraved in it. Erik studied it a moment, trying to figure out why she picked it out for him and what he was supposed to say. "It's…it's really cool, Tori, thank you."

She beamed at him, "I wanted to get you a black lion, but they didn't have one, so I got a black bear. Dat's close enough."

"Yes it is," Erik kissed the top of her auburn head. "I love it. Thank you."

"Come on," she jumped to her feet and tugged at his hand. "Let's hang it on the tree."

"Schuyler," Declan appeared at her side. "Guess who picked you?"

She rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed, "I can only hope it was you, Dec."

"Well, your prayers have been answered," he held out a small box. "Happy tree trimming."

Holding the box away from her face, Sky slowly opened the lid and hesitated a moment. When nothing exploded or popped out, she brought it closer and peered inside. Nestled in red tissue paper was a small resin golden retriever caught in mid run with its hair and ears flying back and its tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth. Touched, she looked up at him, "Thank you, Declan, its great. Really."

He grinned, giving her a flash of the Whitaker charm, "I'm not always an immature pain in the butt. I saw it and it reminded me of Chewy."

Sky threw her arm around his shoulders in an impulsive hug, "You're a good guy, Dec, thank you."

"Did he tell you how I had to convince him to not buy you the clown ornament?" Gideon asked.

Sky sighed, "Yeah, that sounds more like him."

"But I made the right choice," Dec whined.

All around them the small gifts were exchanged and exclamations were made.

Natalia, Hunk and Paton's four year old daughter (actually, if you asked her, she was four and a half, meaning she turned five in three months, but that half was still important for her, don't try to figure it out, four year olds aren't good with fractions), climbed onto the couch beside Cady. "Hi, Cady."

"Hi Natalia."

"Dis is for you," the little girl held up a small package.

"Why, thank you, Nat, I can't wait to see what it is," Cady said as she tore into the package. "Who gave you an ornament?"

"Tess. Itsa ballerina, its on da twee."

"You'll have to help me hang my ornament and then you can show me yours."

"'Kay," Natalia swung her legs impatiently as Cady carefully unwrapped the tissue paper.

"Oh, Nat, I love it!" Cady gasped, holding up an ornament in the shape of a crown with various colored plastic gems pasted on it.

Natalia grinned at her, "Itsa a Pwincess cwown."

"And it is so pretty. Come on," Cady stood and held her hand out. "Let's go hang it on the tree."

"Ha! This is great, Uncle Hunk, where did you find this?" Gideon asked, holding up an ornament in the shape of a Tampa Bay Buccaneer's helmet.

"Had to special order that from Terra," Hunk told him.

Declan held up his ornament, an elf dress as a jester, and called across the room, "Hey, Aunt Becca, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Now what makes you say that?" She asked innocently as she hung the ornament Allura had given her of a pregnant woman wearing a shirt that said 'Baby' with an arrow pointing down and the year printed on her hat.

The new ornaments were hung on the tree first followed by the ones that had been collected over the years. Homemade ones pasted together by small hands, a couple of paper ones the Force had made their first Christmas on Arus almost twenty five years earlier, and the ones given as gifts over the years. As big as the tree was, it was quickly filled.

"Hey, Sunny," Erik said quietly, appearing at Sky's side as she hung a small ball on a branch.

"Hey, babe," she smiled at him.

"I know I didn't pick your name, but I wanted to get you something anyway, so, here," he handed her a small box.

She kissed his cheek, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. Open it."

Sky pulled open the lid and looked inside. Her smile grew into a full-fledged grin as she felt her heart flutter at his sweetness. "You're something else," she whispered.

"You like it?"

"I love it," she pulled out the glass elephant with its trunk wrapped around a clutch of holly. "I don't know how you are able to find all these elephants."

"Getting sick of them?"

"Never," she assured him, leaning over to kiss him gently. "I love you."

Cady looked around the room and felt her heart sink. She saw Sky and Erik, Brina and Declan, her parents, Lance and Darcy, Pidge and Becca, Hunk and Paton. Feeling suddenly lonely in a room full of people, she reached over to snatch a sandwich off the tray and took a ravenous bite out of it.

"How's it going, sis?" Gideon asked as he fell onto the couch beside her.

"Peachy."

"Come on, Cady, this is one of the best nights of the year, don't pout."

"What do you know?"

"I know pouting gives you wrinkles. Prematurely."

The corner of her mouth twitched up, "Shut up, Gid."

"Is that the start of a smile that I see?"

"No."

He scooted closer, "I think it is."

"Leave me alone, Gideon."

"I can't leave you without a smile."

Cady tried to snarl at her brother, but failed, and a small giggle escaped, "You're such a pain in the butt."

He raised an eyebrow, "I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Hey, Nicky," Gideon called over his shoulder. "I need your help."

Cady tried to move away but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

Always eager to help his older brother, Nicky appeared beside them, "What?"

"I need your help getting Cady to smile."

"I'm smiling," she whimpered, baring her teeth. "See? Smile."

"Not good enough, get her, Nick!"

Her brothers tackled her onto the couch, Gideon sat on her legs and tried to hold her arms while Nicky moved in to tickle her.

"No!" She screeched. "Help!"

Hearing his sister's cry, Declan deserted his girlfriend and hurried over to the couch to help. He grabbed Cady's arms and held onto them so Nicky and Gideon could properly attack. Cady had tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to protest through her laughter.

"Boys," Allura stood at the head of the couch with her arms folded over her chest. "Let your sister go."

Nicky stepped back and Gideon stopped tickling, but the twins didn't let her go.

"She was bringing us down with her un-Christmas-like attitude," Gideon explained innocently.

"I doubt that sitting on her will help with that," his mother pointed out.

Before he could reply, a strand of gold tinsel was wrapped around Gideon's neck and Sky whispered in his ear, "Get off her or be prepared to pay the consequences."

"Death by tinsel," Declan said, releasing his sister's arms. "Not really the best way to go, Gid."

Cady sat up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, hiccupping, "That's it, Mother, (hic) I want a (hic) guard to protect me (hic) from Tweedle Dum and (hic) Tweedle Dumber."

"Sorry, sweetie," Allura smiled. "But you're on your own with your brothers."

With the twins causing such a distraction, no one heard Keith's communicator go off or notice him slipping from the room. He went straight to Castle Control and to the guard on duty. "What is it Corporal?"

The young man handed him a print out that had just arrived. Keith's name was printed in the top right corner with the words 'Important' and 'Classified' beneath it in bold.

"Thank you, Corporal," Keith muttered, scanning the paper. "I will deal with this. If anything else arrives, let me know immediately."

"Yes, sir." The guard saluted and turned back to the console.

Keith returned to the rec room and motioned for Paton and Allura to join him. They slipped from the room with no one noticing since the twins had found a way to hogtie Luke with a string of lights.

"What is it?" Allura asked in the hallway.

"This just arrived," he held out the print out. "I know Paton needs to see it and I thought you should know too. At least two dozen more Bittor soldiers have been found, this time in an encampment hidden deep in the woods about sixty miles northwest of Alforia, near Arnotville."

Allura took the report and skimmed over it, "How are they getting here?"

"I am going to contact the elders of all the towns on the planet and request all logs listing who has landed on Arus in the last six months. If was don't find anything, I'll go back twelve months. We will find out where they are coming from and put a stop to it."

"Do you want my men?" Paton asked.

Keith shook his head, "They have been doing an amazing job, Pat, but I think its time we pass this on to the military and the Force. It is more important that your men protect Alforia, my men will look after the planet. We have to wait and see what they have planned, they might be trying to immigrate here. So far they have done nothing more than settle on the outskirts of a couple of our small towns, they haven't threatened or harmed anyone."

"Yet," Allura muttered.

"And that's why we're keeping a close eye on them, so the won't have the opportunity to harm anyone."

………………………………………………………………………..

It was late when Erik returned to his bedroom. He and Sky had stayed up with Allura, Keith, Lance, Darcy, Pidge, Becca, and Cady. Since it was a holiday, they all sipped a glass of wine (except for Becca who made do with juice). He smiled and mentally filed away the fact that Sky had a rather low tolerance and that the single glass of wine went straight to her head.

He helped Cady get Sky to her room, but had left the two of them alone, after they pulled Sky off him, giggling and blowing kisses.

_I'll have to keep that information tucked away_, he thought as he flipped on his computer and changed into his pajamas as it booted up.

After deleting all the junk email, Erik started to sift through the messages from his friends. Three from friends back on Pollux, one from his mother, and one from Tristan. Curiosity overtook the others and he opened the email from Tristan.

**Hi Erik,**

**How is everything on Arus? I was speaking to Cady and she said there were some secret meetings going on and her father had everyone locked in the castle. Is there anything I need to know about or is she just being overly sensitive? I've been keeping an ear open for any news concerning Arus that comes through the Garrison pipeline, but nothing has come up yet. I know she has a habit of reading too much into things, but I wanted to make sure I didn't have to worry about anything. **

**I'm sure you all have been keeping track of any news on Vinn. Four more charges have been brought up against him and the Tribunal has moved his trial date up to March. **

**Well, I hope everything is going well on Arus. Please keep me posted. I am going mad sitting here behind this desk and I cannot wait to get back there. **

**Tell everyone I said Hi!**

**Talk to you later,**

**Tristan**

Erik shook his head and sighed. Of course Cady noticed that she was being kept out of meetings, she always noticed that. Keith never wanted to worry or upset her, so he only told her what he felt she needed to know.

**Tristan,**

**Don't worry about Cady, man, we have everything under control. And as you know, Allura and all six of the heirs are very heavily guarded. She is perfectly safe. I can't really go in to what is going on here, at least not until you're here working with us. **

**Now that I've said that, I realize it just frustrates you even more. You are just going to have to take my word for it and trust me. Nothing is going to happen to her. If I thought she was in any kind of danger, I would tell you.**

**For the most part, things are fine here. We're just preparing for the holidays. The only problem being Cady moping around because you aren't here. She just isn't used to not getting her own way. But I assure you, she is fine.**

**I'm sorry to hear you're bored. Cady said something about finding out your new assignment this week, I hope it's something better.**

**Well, I have to head off to bed, we have early practice tomorrow. Don't worry, Tristan, we have our eyes on Cady, she's fine.**

**Later,**

**Erik**

He sent the email feeling a little guilty. He could only imagine how it would feel to be hundreds of thousands of miles away from Sky and to not know if she was safe or not. But then Sky was not Cady, Erik knew he never had to worry about her, Sky could take care of herself.


	4. Answers

A week after the tree decorating party, Cady stood outside the closed door to her father's office, debating whether or not she should disturb him. There had been almost nonstop meetings with the Force and they had gone out on several secret missions. No one was telling her anything, just that she needed to stay in the castle and not leave without a guard.

Frustrated and more than a little annoyed, she found herself facing her father's door and wanting answers. Cady squared her shoulders and brought her fist up to knock.

"Come in!" Keith called.

Cady slid the door open and stormed in. Her father was bent over his computer, fingers flying over the keys. He looked up and gave her a quick nod, "Just a sec, Cady."

She placed her hands on her hips and waited impatiently, her right foot tapping.

Keith finished his email and sent it with a flourish before looking up and giving his eldest a weak smile, "What's up, sweetie?"

"I want to know what's going on, Dad."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, taking in her determined stance. With her hands on her hips and her chin jutting out in a defiant gesture, Cady was the spitting image of her mother. "I don't like your tone, young lady."

"Don't 'young lady' me, Dad. Something is going on and you are keeping me in the dark. I am the next in line, I have spent my entire life working with and for the people of this planet. It is totally unfair of you to do this to me. What is going on?"

Keith sat back and folded his hands on the desk in front of him. He had hoped to keep her hidden from all this, to protect her, but that wasn't right. He knew that. "Sit down, Cady."

She lowered herself into the chair opposite him, her heart racing. "What's going on, Dad?"

"It isn't my intention to keep you in the dark and I'm sorry you feel that way. You need to understand, Cady, that the most important job that we have is to keep your mother and all of you kids safe. You are the future of Arus. Everything we do, we do with your best intentions at heart. But you're right, you should know what's going on. But I need you to understand that what I tell you has to stay within these walls. You can't discuss this with anyone, not even Tristan."

She nodded.

"Cells of Vinn supporters have been popping up around Arus. We are trying to determine if they are a danger or if they are just seeking asylum here."

Cady's eyes widen, "What are you doing about it?"

"We've sent out scouting missions with the Force and soldiers. This is why we want you to lay low and stick close to the castle. We don't want the Garrison involved, at least not until we know all the facts, so I don't want you discussing this with Tristan."

"I know better than that, Dad. How many are there?"

"We are going on estimations, but as of right now there appears to be just under one hundred."

"What can I do?"

Keith smiled softly, "Just as I asked earlier, sweetie. Stick close to the castle and keep an eye on your brothers and sisters. If we don't have to worry about you guys, it will make our job a lot easier."

Cady nodded slowly, feeling guilty for her earlier behavior.

"Don't worry, Cady, everything will be fine. Why don't you go help your mother, she and Nanny are planning the New Years party."

She got to her feet and turned to leave, but thought better of it, "Dad, I really don't like the fact that I have to beg you for information. I am no longer a child and the safety of Arus and everyone on it is as important to me as it is to you. Would you please keep that in mind?"

Keith stood and nodded, "You're right, Cady, I'm sorry.

"What have you found with the scouting missions?"

"They appear to be settling about fifty miles south east of Alforia. It seems, at the moment, that they are peaceful and they may have some weapons, but not enough to cause a problem. We believe they are used to protect them from some of the wild animals."

"If they are here peacefully, then why are they not trying to settle in towns?"

Keith shrugged, "If they are trying to make a fresh start, they would not want to be recognized as threat. It is well known that Arus has offered itself as a place of refuge for misplaced persons. What causes us to question their arrival is that they seem to have sneaked onto our planet, they did not request sanctuary."

"Tristan told me that Vinn's trial has been moved up and he will be tried in three months."

"Vinn is no longer a problem, Cady. He is not as strong as Lotor nor does he have the powerful magic that Lotor had. He is being held under strict security. If these people are planning anything, I cannot believe that Vinn is planning it from his prison cell."

Cady nodded, "Can I come to you with any other questions?"

"Of course you can, you always can."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Just be careful, Cady."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Father."

Keith smirked and pointed to his door, "Go, see if your mother needs help."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes."

Cady walked over and hugged her father.

Surprised by his daughter's sudden show of affection, Keith slowly brought his arms up and hugged her back. "Go," he said gruffly. "Just be careful."

She nodded and stepped out of his embrace, "You too."

…………………………………………………………………………

Cady was once again sitting at her desk staring unseeingly at her textbook. Technically, she, like all the other University students, was on break for the holidays. But she still had assignments to complete before she started up again in the new year. Her plan was to finish them up quickly so she could enjoy Christmas and the New Year celebrations without any interruptions. But she couldn't keep her mind on the task at hand. Everything her father had told her was running through her mind and her first thought was to call Tristan. But she couldn't. Not only because her father had asked her to not tell him, but also because he would worry too much.

She traced a finger down the edge of the frame that sat on her desk. Within it was a copy of the picture Tristan had on his desk. Cady remembered that day so clearly. The feel of his arms wound securely around her waist, her arms up around his neck, her fingers woven deep into his thick, dark hair. She missed him so much it was almost like a constant ache around her heart. Everyone had been sympathetic with her mood, but Cady knew they all thought she was being overly dramatic. But they didn't understand. It was different with Tristan.

With Tristan she wasn't just the Arusian Princess, next in line for the throne, daughter of two of the most powerful people in all the known universes. She was special and important for just being Cady. He loved her for who she was not for her name or her inheritance. Tristan was smart and kind, handsome and sweet, quiet and funny, and he was all hers.

A quick, excited knock on her door brought Cady out of her reverie.

"Come in!"

The door slid open and Nicky bounded in, "Ready to go, Cady?"

"Go where, Nicholas?"

"We're supposed to go shoppin'. You said you would take me into town so I can get Mom and Dad Christmas presents. 'Member?"

Cady slapped her palm against her forehead, "I completely forgot. Do you have any money?"

"Yes," he said haughtily, digging his hands into his pockets and pulling out balled up bills. "I have twenty two dollars and forty eight cents."

"Wow, you're rich. Where did you get all that money?"

Carefully separating his money and laying it on her bed, he explained, "I got this from Nanny 'cause I helped her clean. I got this from Uncle Lance an' Aun' Darcy 'cause I shoveled their sidewalk and this from Uncle Hunk for helpin' him fix Black Lion."

"You helped Uncle Hunk fix Black?"

"Uh, huh, I handed him tools. An' Aun' Becca gave me this 'cause I helped her put up Christmas decorations in the hospital. An' Dad gave me this 'cause I helped him stand guard in Castle Control last week."

"You've been very busy," Cady said, impressed.

"Yes I have. Like when I helped you brush down Starshine last week."

Cady smiled, remembering when she had returned to the stables with her horse to find her youngest brother looking for ways to make money for Christmas gifts. "And you did a great job. I haven't paid you yet, have I?"

"Nope."

She got up and crossed to her vanity where her purse sat. After digging out a ten dollar bill, she turned to Nicky, "I have to tell Dad where we're going, he's going to want to send a guard with us."

His eyes widened as he took the money from his sister, "But…but you can't tell him where we're going."

"I won't tell him what we're doing. Don't worry."

………………………………………………………..

Sky and Erik had sneaked away to her room for a quick half hour alone. After a morning of practices and meetings, they only had thirty minutes together before Erik went on duty and Sky was due in the gym where she and Gideon were going to practice hand-to-hand combat with Hunk.

Erik sat on the edge of her bed while Sky straddled his legs, her hands roamed over his bare chest as she gently kissed and sucked at the spot where his left shoulder met his neck. Erik had his head tilted to the side to accommodate her ministrations. With his eyes closed, he slipped his hands up under her sweater and was just about to unhook her bra when a loud beeping filled the room.

With a groan of frustration, Sky lifted her head and looked over to where they had set their communicators on the bedside table. They had learned from experience that there was nothing more embarrassing than accidentally dialing someone (particularly if it is your father) when you are in the middle of a make-out session.

She crawled off his lap and over to the table where the small green light on hers was blinking. "Collier," she said, a little too harshly.

"Schuyler," Keith said. "What is your schedule this afternoon?"

"Gid and I have hand-to-hand in about half an hour."

"Okay, change of plans. You and Gideon are going to escort Cady and Nicky into town."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, sir. What time?"

"Meet at the front door in ten minutes."

"Will do."

"Thank you, Sky."

"No problem, Uncle Keith." She snapped her communicator shut and rolled over onto her back.

Erik stretched out beside her, "What's up?"

"Cady wants to go into town and she can't go alone, so Gid and I have to accompany them."

"Mm," he murmured uninterestedly as he slipped his hand under her sweater, tickling her stomach. "How much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

"Damn it. Stupid Princess."

Sky playfully smacked at his hand, "Watch it, Romeo, she's still my best friend."

"Why does she have to go shopping now?"

"It's not her, it's Nicky. She promised to take him shopping for presents for their parents."

"Damn it. Stupid Prince."

Sky sat up, "You have to go on duty anyway."

"I know," he sat up beside her.

"Maybe," she started buttoning up his shirt. "You can come and visit me tonight."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Are you really that dense?"

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sky and Erik left her room together five minutes later.

"What is this? An afternoon rendezvous?" Gideon asked as he left his own room.

"Jealous?" Erik teased.

"Nope, I'm my own man," Gideon teased, flicking his wrist as though he held a whip.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

Erik shook his head, "Nothing. He's just being an immature moron."

Gideon continued to flick his wrist as he made his way down the hall.

"He thinks you're whipped?" Sky asked, confused.

"It's just him and Declan being stupid."

"Do you think you're whipped?"

Erik grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, lowering his voice, "Baby, if I'm going to be whipped by anyone, I want it to be you."

Sky felt troubled by this. She liked to think their relationship was completely equal. Was she overbearing? Was she using sex to control him on some unconscious level? She didn't think so, but maybe she was. They had slept together several times over the past few months, sneaking around and trying to find ways to be together. But she had always thought it had been equal on all levels.

"Sunny."

Erik's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What?"

"Don't let them get to you."

"I won't," she assured him as they stopped outside Castle Control. "I'll see you at dinner."

He stole a quick kiss, "Be careful out there, Babe."

"You too. Love you."

"Love you."

Sky waited until the door slid shut behind him, still feeling a little uneasy. _Erik seems happy in our relationship_, she thought as she walked toward the main entrance. There had been many times when she felt as though their relationship was based more on her happiness than his. She wasn't sure if he realized how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. As Sky pulled her coat from a hall closet, she decided then and there that she was going to make this the best Christmas of his life. She wasn't sure how just yet, but she would.

Cady was tugging on her gloves and Nicky was sitting on the floor pulling his boots on when Sky joined them.

"Where's Gideon?" Sky asked.

Cady rolled her eyes, "He forgot his scarf, he had to run back to his room."

"Do you know what you're going to buy, Nick?"

The little boy shrugged, "No, but I have thirty two dollars and forty eight cents."

"Wow, you have more money than I do."

"Really?"

"Don't worry," Gideon said, joining them. "She's a kept woman. All she has to do is bat her eyelashes and Erik will get her anything she wants."

"Shut up, Gideon, that's not true."

He flicked his wrist and made a whipping sound.

"Come on, let's go," Cady said, ignoring her brother. "I want to be back early."

"Yeah," Sky agreed. "I'd like to be back before dark."

Gideon and Nicky led the way with Gid trying to coerce information about presents from his younger brother. Cady and Sky followed the boys, keeping to the road that had been cleared of the two and a half inches of snow that had fallen.

"We should have taken a car," Cady grumbled.

"You said you could use the walk," Sky reminded her.

"Well, I'm an idiot."

"I won't argue with that."

Cady shoved her hands deep into her pockets and sighed. "I had a nice conversation with my father this morning where he filled me in on everything that was going on."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me all about the Vinn supporters who were settling on Arus and how you are trying to determine if they are a threat or not."

Sky nodded, "Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"They haven't done anything to raise suspicion other than the fact that they happened to just appear here after we defeated Vinn. If they were anyone else, it wouldn't be a big deal."

"Dad said they didn't apply for refuge, at least not yet."

"No, they haven't. But your parents are going to be sending a committee out to have them fill out paperwork, to get a record of who all is there and why they are here."

"When are they doing that?"

Sky smirked, "Well, it appears your parents are in the process of arguing who will go. Your mother wants to go, but your father doesn't want her to. But I think Keith is going to win out on this one. There are just too many of them to guarantee Allura's safety."

"There's a lot of them," Cady said. "Be honest with me, Sky, are we in danger?"

"There are about a hundred of them, we have 1300 in the Air Brigade and 1500 soldiers, not counting the Force and castle guards."

"Oh." A weight lifted from Cady's shoulders. It wasn't as bad as she had thought, her father had been overreacting.

As though she was reading her mind, Sky said, "But we can't let our guard down. When we do, that's when they strike. With such a small group, if they choose to attack, they will most likely do so on a smaller level and that can be just as devastating."

"What a great way to celebrate Christmas," Cady mumbled.

"Come on, Cady!" Nicky yelled. "I wanna go in here."

"What are you getting Tristan for Christmas?" Sky asked as they followed the boys into a gift shop.

"I already sent it. I wanted to make sure it got to Terra in time for Christmas."

"What was it?"

"I sent him a couple of things. A CD, a scarf I made him, some pictures, some cookies. I guess it was more of a care package."

"You made him a scarf?"

"Yeah, Nanny's been teaching me to knit."

"That's really sweet. I wish I could do something like that for Erik."

Cady stopped and studied a display of decorative plates, "Why don't you get some boudoir pictures taken?"

"Boudoir pictures?" Sky furrowed her brow. "What are…oh! Shut up, Cady, that's not even funny."

"He would love it."

"He would also love a PlayStation 8246. Maybe I'll get him that."

"How romantic."

"Yeah, like I would really pose for dirty pictures."

"They're not dirty pictures, they're quite tasteful."

Sky raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Are you serious? How do you know? You didn't!"

"No, I didn't, but I thought about it. I looked into it."

"You looked into…"

"Cady," Nicky interrupted them. "I wanna get this for Mom." He held up an angel dressed in white and gold with large, feathery wings. She had long golden hair and her head was tilted to the side with a violin tucked under her chin.

"She'll love that, Nicky," Cady said, taking it from him and checking the price tag, it would practically wipe out his savings.

Sky glanced over her shoulder and saw the predicament, "Oh, you know what, Nick?"

"What?" He asked, holding his hands up for the angel.

"I completely forgot," she told him, taking her wallet out of her bag. "I still owe you money for helping me in Castle Control."

"Yeah, you do," he said excitedly, taking the ten dollars from her.

"You were a big help, thanks, bud."

"Come on, let's go pay for this then we can go find something for Daddy," Cady said, steering him toward the cashier.

"I wanna go next door," he told her, setting the angel on the counter. "Gideon said I could buy Dad something manly there."

Cady looked down at him, confused, "Something manly?"

"The hardware store," Sky whispered to her.

"Gideon told you that?" Cady asked her brother.

"Uh huh."

After paying for the angel, the four of them went back out into the bitter cold and hurried into the next building. It was warm and brightly lit, smelling faintly of sawdust and paint thinner.

"It's done very discreetly," Cady whispered as they followed the boys down the wide aisles.

"Knock it off, Cady."

"I'll do it if you do it."

Sky felt the heat rise to her face. Could she do it? No. She shook her head, "No, Cady."

Cady shrugged, "Fine, get him the PlayStation. It just won't be the same."

"If my father ever found out…"

"You think Erik would show Uncle Lance?"

"Shut up, Cady."

"Cady! Cady look!" Nicky ran up the aisle toward them, a small package clutched in his hands.

"Nicky, don't run," she chided.

He slowed himself to a fast walk, "You think Dad'll like this?"

Cady took the box from him and studied the picture on it of a screwdriver with interchangeable heads. "I'm sure he'll love it," she assured him.

"Let's go get in line, little man," Gideon said, joining them.

"What's your hurry?" Cady asked.

"I have plans this evening."

"I thought Lynnai was going to visit her grandmother for Christmas."

"They leave next week."

Smirking, Sky flicked her wrist and made a whipping sound.

Gideon shook his head, "It doesn't even compare, Schuyler."

"How much money will I have left, Cady?" Nicky asked as they approached the counter.

"You'll have a couple of dollars, why?"

"Will it be enough to go to the bakery and get a half-moon cookie?"

"You have Nanny's cookies at home and you want to get a bakery cookie?"

"Nanny keeps sayin' I'll ruin my appetite."

Gideon grinned, "So you want to sneak out and get cookies when she's not around?"

"Yup."

Gideon clapped a hand on his shoulder, "That's my boy."

Snow was starting to fall lightly as they left the hardware store and made their way down the street to the bakery. Stopping along the way to admire window displays or to see the puppies in the pet store window.

Sky glanced around and noticed three people on the other side of the street. They had the deep rose complexion and the bright blue hair of the Bittors. "Hey, Gideon," she said lightly.

"Yeah, I know."

She lowered her voice, "Once we get to the bakery we should call for a car to give us a ride back to the castle."

He nodded as they passed two more Bittors, their heads down and their blue hair falling in their faces.

Cady took Nicky up to the counter so he could get a cookie, Gideon sticking close to them. Sky stood just outside the door, enjoying the beauty of the pink tinged snow falling from the gray sky as she pulled out her communicator and dialed up the castle.

"Castle Control," Erik answered.

"Hey, Erik, can you have a car sent to pick us up?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"The bakery."

He turned from the monitor and sent the request to the guards on duty. "All right, Sunny, he should be there in five minutes. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a precaution," she lowered her voice. "There are some Bittors in Alforia."

"What are they doing?"

"Right now they're just walking around."

"Wait in the bakery and be careful."

Sky rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself Erik, I am here to protect the Princess and Prince."

"I know, just don't take any foolish chances."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do, don't be so sensitive."

Sky saw another small cluster of Bittors approaching, "I have to go, Erik, I'll see you later." She closed her communicator with a snap and leaned against the building, trying to appear nonchalant as the group walked past, not even acknowledging her.


	5. Preparing, Questioning, and MakingUp

Hi all!

Thank you so much for your great reviews and your patience. I'm sure you know about the stress and how busy the holiday season can be.

Lillehafrue - Thank you so much for your review! And I say go for it! Post your story! I know how nerve-wracking it can be: What if no one reviews? What if all I get are bad reviews? What if no one reads my story? But you'll never know unless you try. To be honest, I started fanfic writing to try and strengthen my writing and I think it has worked. When I look back on my first story, I actually get a little embarrassed (Absence Make The Heart Grow Fonder) and I've seriously considered pulling it from the site. But I think it it shows how I have grown as a writer. So go for it! You'll be glad you did.

RL2, C-Town Chica, Mrs. Son - Thank you so much for your reviews and support!

I have this story all planned out and barring any other computer problems I hope to have it done soon.

Enjoy!

Failte

* * *

Keith met the car when they arrived back at the castle.

Nicky clutched his bags to his chest and ran as fast as he could inside.

"Is he all right?" Keith asked, watching him go.

"Yeah, he's fine," Cady assured him. "He just doesn't want you to see what he bought."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions so close to Christmas, Dad."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay. Sky, Gid, we're meeting in Castle Control. I want to know what you found."

"Dad," Cady stepped forward. "I'd like to be in on this meeting too."

He hesitated a moment before nodding, "Come on."

When they reached Castle Control, Erik, Declan, and Brina were standing by the main console talking quietly.

"Brills," Keith waved over a guard. "Keep an eye on the monitors, I need a word with the Force."

Brills saluted sharply and hurried over to the console.

Keith led the team and Cady over to the side. "All right, Sky, fill us in on what you saw."

"We were walking downtown when both Gideon and I noticed people, both male and female, with the same physical characteristics of the Bittors walking on the sidewalks. I counted about eight, not all together, a couple here and there. They kept to themselves and didn't seem to speak to anyone." She explained.

"Did they enter any stores?"

Sky shook her head, "Not that I saw."

Keith nodded, "So they are moving closer to the city, or at least visiting. Tomorrow I am going to go out to their settlement and speak with them. Erik and Sky, you will be coming with me, the rest of you will stay here in case we need to call for cover."

"Yes, sir," the five Force members intoned.

"All right, you're dismissed. I'm going to get the paperwork and roster together for tomorrow. Stay close and keep your communicators on."

"Dad," Cady reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"What?"

"I'd like to go with you tomorrow."

Keith looked around, watching as Erik returned to his post and the other Force members went their separate ways. "I don't think that's a good idea, Cady."

"Stop trying to shield me, Dad."

"It's not a matter of shielding you, it's a matter of safety. We don't know what we're going to find out there."

"But you're taking Erik and Sky and some guards."

"This is not up for discussion, Cadence, I explained to you before that knowing you are safe makes my job so much easier. You are not going tomorrow, that's final."

"Dad…"

"Argue with me and you won't be allowed to leave this castle for a month."

Cady nodded dejectedly and turned to leave the room.

"There you are, sweetheart," Allura smiled as she watched her eldest leave Castle Control.

"What's up, Mom?"

"I need your help wrapping presents."

"Can't Tess and Charlotte help you?"

"With their inability to keep their mouths shut? No."

Cady sighed, "All right."

"Oh come on, Cady," Allura threw an arm around her shoulders, steering her toward her room. "It'll be fun. We'll put on some music and wrap presents. I'll get you in the Christmas mood if it's the last thing I do."

"I'm in the Christmas mood."

"Yeah right."

"I _am_."

"Honey, no one in the Christmas mood mopes as much as you do," Allura quipped as she slid open the door to the suite of rooms she shared with her husband.

"Geez, Mom, how many presents did you buy this year?" Cady asked, staring at the mound of boxes and toys covering the bed.

"Well, I started in January and kept buying," she explained, pulling rolls of wrapping paper from a bag. "I forgot how much I had until I pulled it all out. Why don't you see if Sky wants to help us out?"

Cady picked up her mother's communicator and dialed up her friend. "Hey, Sky, what are you doing?"

"Nothing right now, what's up?"

"Wanna help Mom and I wrap presents?"

"Uh, sure. Where are you?"

"My parent's room."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Cady snapped the communicator shut and turned to see her mother sorting through the packages, "Sky's on her way."

"Oh good," Allura smiled. "This will be fun. Put some music on."

When Sky arrived, she found Cady and Allura sitting on the massive bed, surrounded by paper, tape, scissors, packages and singing along with the CD playing on the stereo. "Wow," was all she could think to say.

"Schuyler, sweetie, shut the door and come help us."

"Where should I begin?" She asked walking around to the other side of the bed, hoping to find a free spot.

"That's Tess's pile there if you want to start wrapping. Use this; I picked out a different paper for everyone so it'll be easy to tell whose gift is whose."

"So, uh, where are my presents?" Cady asked, nonchalantly.

Allura smiled, "What presents? You're 20 now, you don't need Christmas presents."

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course I'm kidding. Would I really ask you to come help me and then leave your presents out for you to see? Really, Cady. Have you two finished your shopping?"

"I've been done for weeks," Cady said, haughtily.

"I'm still looking for something for Erik," Sky sighed. "Can you hand me the scissors?"

"Yeah, that first Christmas together can be hard," Allura said, sympathetically. "You don't want to do too much or too little."

"You've been friends for years," Cady pointed out. "I can't believe it's that hard."

Sky rolled her eyes, "It's different now, Cady. Aunt Allura, do you know what your daughter suggested I get him?"

"I was _kidding_," Cady muttered.

"And what did she suggest?" Allura asked, folding the paper over a sweater for Gideon.

"She suggested I get boudoir pictures."

Allura stared at the snowmen dancing across the paper and tried to figure out how to respond to that. She liked to think she was a cool mother, it wasn't like she was old or anything. At the age of forty-two, Allura still considered herself young and hip, but when she heard things like that, it was a quick reminder of how her children had grown.

"I was kidding, Mother," Cady insisted, glaring at her friend.

"What do you know about those pictures?" Allura asked carefully.

"Nothing, I just…she was whining about coming up with something for Erik and I was trying to be funny."

"You said that if I did it, you'd do it," Sky reminded her.

"I was kidding!"

Allura set aside the box she had just wrapped and asked carefully, "Uh huh, and what was it you sent to Tristan for Christmas?"

Cady snapped her head up, "What? No! I didn't…oh, geez, remind me to never kid around with you guys."

"You didn't sound like you were kidding," Sky teased.

"I _am_ going to kill you."

"Right now, you are sending me to an early grave," Allura muttered. "Do we need to talk?"

"No! You are totally blowing this out of proportion!" Cady cried, smacking Sky upside the head with a roll of wrapping paper.

"All right, Cady, I know you're an adult now and I believe your father and I did a great job raising you. I trust you and the decisions you make. Just let me leave you with this bit of advice: you have two younger sisters who look up to you and want to be like you, keep that in mind before you make any…questionable decisions." Allura said seriously.

"Yes, Mom, I know."

"Now then," Allura picked up a soccer ball for Nicky. "Hand me that Santa paper, Sky, and we'll see if we can't come up with something for you to get Erik."

"What did you give Uncle Keith for your first Christmas together?" Sky asked.

"Let me see, our first Christmas together we had been going out about seven months. We didn't have as many options as you have now, we were still building Alforia, so there weren't really many stores. I wanted to give him something special, I wanted him to know how much he meant to me. So I gave him that," she pointed with the scissors to the mantle above the fireplace where a foot tall wooden lion reared up on its hind legs. "The hand carved lion belonged to my father. It had been given to him as a gift when I was a child."

Sky sighed, "I wish I could come up with something special like that. I am at a total loss."

"You must have some idea."

"All I can think of is that he wants the new PlayStation system."

"Then get it for him."

"It's not very romantic."

Allura smiled, "Well, honey, then come up with something else."

"No offense, Aunt Allura, but you're not really helping."

"Then get some boudoir photos."

"Mom!" Cady gasped.

"She's not my daughter, but if she did it, I would have to tell her mother and if Darcy knows, you know she would tell Lance and then, well, you can imagine his reaction."

Both girls stared openmouthed at the Queen.

Allura laughed, "I was kidding! Geez, I thought we covered that all ready."

Cady threw a bow at her mother, "Not funny."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sky was a thick gray, promising another round of snow before the day ended. Erik and Sky rode with Keith in a Jeep over the back roads on the other side of Alforia. Behind them two more Jeeps followed with more guards. They were heading to the spot where the Bittors had set up their settlement. It was about an hour and a half drive from the castle, closer than original estimates had been.

About two dozen ramshackle huts had been quickly built with tilted chimneys spewing light gray smoke. People moved quickly between the buildings, bundled up with their heads down against the biting wind. A handful of old cars were lined up along an uneven trail.

"They certainly move fast," Sky commented as Keith pulled the Jeep to a stop.

Erik glanced around, "It looks like they're planning to stay."

"Looks can be deceiving," Keith muttered as he cut the engine and checked his blaster.

"What's the plan?" Erik asked.

"I will do the speaking, you will be my backup. Just follow my lead." Keith popped open his door and hesitated a moment for them to follow him.

The three of them approached the cluster of homes with caution.

"Excuse me!" Keith called above the wind to a person scurrying toward a hut.

The man lifted his head and acknowledged them with a nod.

"Can I speak with you?"

The man looked around and then back at Keith, nodding again.

Keith moved slowly with Erik and Sky following him closely.

The man still had yet to speak a word as he stood, his arms wrapped tightly around him. He was an older gentleman with a pockmarked, dark rose colored face. An old black coat was wrapped tightly around him, the elbows worn almost all the way through and a green hat with ear flaps pulled down over his head.

"I am Commander Keith Whitaker, Prince Consort and leader of the Arusian military," Keith introduced himself. "I am here on behalf of Her Royal Highness, Queen Allura Whitaker. We would like to welcome you all to Arus and speak with you concerning you arrival and plans."

The man tilted his head and studied Keith, but did not respond.

"Is there someone I can speak with?"

The man nodded and tilted his head to the right before he started walking again.

Keith followed him to a building and waited as their guide knocked on a flimsy, wooden door. The door opened slowly and a young man stuck his head out, upon seeing the older gentleman, he swung the door inward.

As all this was going on, Sky continued to scan the area around them. She couldn't help but notice that there were no more people outside, everyone seemed to have disappeared into their homes. This whole situation left her feeling awkward. She looked up when she felt a hand on her arm. Keith had disappeared into the shack and Erik was trying to get her attention so they could follow.

The shack had one room. Along the wall opposite them was a small fireplace where they obviously prepared their meals as iron pots and a coffee pot sat along the makeshift hearth. Two beds were along the wall to the right and the rest of the room was furnished with a table, three chairs, and a small dresser. Beside the fireplace, the elderly gentleman was speaking quietly with another man and the young man who had answered the door.

After a moment, the elderly man nodded and then slipped quietly from the house.

"Limdel says you wish to speak to someone about our arrival on your planet," the older of the two men said to Keith.

Keith nodded and bowed slightly, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Keith Whitaker, Prince Consort and leader of the Arusian military. I am here on behalf of Her Royal Highness Queen Allura Whitaker. With me are Erik Johasson and Schuyler Collier, the first and second-in-commands of the Voltron Force. We are here to welcome you to Arus and speak with you concerning your arrival and future plans."

The man nodded, "I am Montry Joles and this is my son, Fentry. Please, have a seat, sir, and we'll talk."

Keith and Montry both sat at the table while Fentry, Sky, and Erik stood, eyeing each other.

"Thank you for your gracious welcome," Montry began. "I can understand your uneasiness of our arrival. I want you to understand that we had every intention of formally announcing our arrival and asking for clemency, but we had learned that we arrived at the time of an important holiday and were planning to save all this paperwork and meetings until after."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Keith replied. "But the safety of our planet and people come first and as such, we cannot allow unknown people to settle on Arus."

"We wish you no harm, we are a people without a home, looking for a safe place to raise our children."

"Then we must go through the proper channels. We need a record of everyone here."

Montry nodded, "That should not be a problem. Would you like me to collect the information?"

"I will send some of my men to do that. I would like to start as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Mr. Joles."

"Please, call me Montry. I was a mechanic when Vinn rose to power on Bittor where I grew up and lived with my wife and our two sons. I was forced into working for Vinn, repairing planes and ships. I lost my wife, Lorilei, and then my youngest son, Clanur, to illness. Under Vinn's rule, Bittor went from a lush, beautiful planet to a barren wasteland. All his time and the planet's money was spent on battles and trying to conquer other planets. Trying to get Voltron."

"Excuse me," Erik spoke up. "But why was he allowed to do this?"

Montry turned to him, "He had used promises and elaborate ideas to win us all over. We genuinely thought he cared out Bittor and its people. He promised us wealth and prosperity, safety and freedom. As you know he didn't deliver, but he had created quite a following. After he secured his role as leader, he used torture and murder to make people follow him."

"He killed people who tried to stand up to him?" Sky asked.

"Worse," Fentry said. "He killed the loved ones of those who tried to stand up to him."

"That is how I lost my wife," Montry added quietly. "I tried to stand up to him and fight back, so he killed my Lorilei, right in front of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Keith said sympathetically.

"When Vinn was finally defeated," he continued. "We tried to recreate what we once had on Bittor, but it was too late. The crops were ruined, our economy gone, we had nothing. So I convinced a large group of people to follow me to other planets, friendly planets to try and have a better life."

Keith nodded and stood, "Well, I welcome you and Fentry to Arus and I would like to offer my assistance as needed. Tomorrow I will send some of my people up here to start collecting names and vital information. We will get through the necessary paperwork as quickly as possible and help you all settle in."

"Thank you," Montry stood and escorted them to the door. "I appreciate you kindness."

"He seemed nice," Sky said as they returned to the Jeep.

"Yes, he did," Keith agreed as he backed up. "But first impressions can be deceiving. I am sending the Force down tomorrow to collect the information, we'll be meeting this afternoon to go over what you will need to do. I will be running all the names through the Garrison and Intergalactic Policing Agency's systems and see if any red flags appear, assuming the names we're given are their real names. If what he said is true, then they are welcome to stay and we will help them find work. If I so much as think they are a threat to us, they will be closely monitored and asked to leave at the first sign of trouble."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Cady was slowly going insane. Or at least it felt that way. Her freedom was greatly limited, unable to leave the castle without a guard. Tristan had been reassigned to the Planet Lenol as part of a peace-keeping mission. He had told her it was rather boring, but his access to a computer was restricted, so they had only spoken three times in the past week. Her best friend was working with the rest of the Force to gather information on the new people who had settled on the planet.

Christmas was only a few days away and all of her presents were bought and wrapped. As someone who loved to shop, Cady never waited to the last minute to get her holiday shopping done. And every day she raced to Castle Control to check and see if something had arrived from Tristan.

_He sure likes to wait to the last minute, doesn't he?_ She thought as she wandered into the rec room, once again empty handed.

From the window, Cady looked down to see Nicky, Tess, Charlotte, Tori, Luke, Natalia, Casey, and Mykel all playing in the snow under the watchful eyes of two guards and Uncle Hunk. She felt the sudden urge to grab her coat and run outside, joining them in their snowball fight.

"There you are," Allura swept into the room. "I need your help, darling."

"What is it, Mother?"

"The plans for the New Years party are almost ready. It's going to be small this time, only family and friends and a few associates. So I was thinking that we could make it more intimate, casual really. Rather than elaborate eight course meals and the such, we would do a sandwich and snack type party with drinks and finger deserts. No gowns or tuxes, but simpler dresses and suits. What do you think?"

"I like the sound of that, Mom."

"Good, you can back me up when I bring this idea up to Nanny."

Cady giggled softly, "All right."

Allura slid her arm through Cady's as they left the room, "I like the idea of a more casual atmosphere, I think it'll be fun. We just have to convince Nanny that it isn't unseemly."

"If worse comes to worse, we'll get the twins, they always seem to charm Nanny."

Her mother laughed, "Yes, they certainly do. They are as handsome as your father, but they lack his self-restraint and proper manners. Where did we go wrong?"

"Um…giving birth to them?"

"Oh _really_, Cadence."

"Oh come on Sky! You have got to be kidding me! You're being silly!"

Cady and Allura moved aside quickly as Sky stormed past with Erik on her heels.

"I'm being silly? _I'm_ being silly!" Sky yelled back. "If I'm being silly then you're being stupid!"

With an exasperated sigh, Erik ran his hand through his hair, "Fine. Whatever, Schuyler. I'm being stupid. I must have been stupid to think we could make this work."

Sky whirled around and glared at him with a mixture of anger and hurt, "Do you really mean that?"

"No! No, I didn't mean that."

"But you said it."

"I need you to trust me! I'm so sick of you not believing me when I tell you…" Erik broke off, suddenly realizing they weren't alone. "Let's go somewhere private and talk, Sky."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Sky said shakily. "And I mean it. Just leave me alone!" With that, she whirled around and hurried away from them.

Erik watched her helplessly, his hands clenched in tight fists.

Cady went to him, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "Let me talk to her, Erik."

"I didn't mean that, Cady."

"I know you didn't, she knows you didn't. You're just being a moron."

He looked down at her wryly, "Not helping, Cady."

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Just go, I'll calm her down and then you guys can talk rationally."

Erik nodded slowly and headed toward the gym, intending to work his frustrations out.

Cady knocked on Sky's door, but didn't wait for her to answer. "Okay, Sky, what happened?"

Her friend was angrily pacing the floor tossing a small football from hand to hand, "What happened? I was dating a complete jackass."

"You _were_ dating a complete jackass?"

"You heard him, he was stupid to think this could work. We both were. It didn't work before, I shouldn't have agreed to go out with him again. I should have known he didn't mature." She threw her arms up and groaned loudly. "How could I be so stupid!"

Cady sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sky pace, "What happened?"

"We were finishing up our information gathering with the Bittors, right?"

Cady nodded.

"Your father went with us, so we were split up into three groups of two. I was matched with Gideon and Erik was matched with Brina while Declan went with your father. Well, after working for over an hour, Gid and I passed Erik and Brina. Well, while Brina was questioning a couple, our _esteemed_ Black Lion pilot was flirting with their daughter!"

"Are you sure they were flirting?"

Sky scowled at her, "Of course I'm sure! We've been going out long enough that I can tell when he's flirting. He was leaning against the side of their house, his arms crossed and he had _the_ smile on his face."

"_The_ smile?"

"The one he used to reserve just for me. She was so pretty, Cady, with a light rose complexion and big violet eyes. They were standing close and she had her hands on his arms and she was laughing. It was too close, too intimate. They were flirting!"

"Come on, Sky, this is Erik. He was just being nice."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I don't want you to break up over this. You need to calm down and think this over before you and Erik both say things you'll regret later."

"Didn't you hear what he just said?" Sky asked, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You both said some not-so-nice things."

"Cady," Sky sat down beside her. "Do you think he's whipped?"

"What?"

"Do you think Erik's whipped?"

Cady furrowed her brow, "No. No, I don't think so. Why?"

Sky shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems too perfect. He's been wonderful too me, well, up until today. And the twins said…"

"There's your problem. You know better than to listen to the twins."

"I know, but he wasn't behaving as he should have been in the situation we were in."

"True," Cady agreed. "But are you sure you were seeing what you thought you were seeing?"

"What?"

"Maybe they were just talking."

Sky fell back on her bed and sighed, "I just don't know what I did to deserve him. He could do so much better than me."

Cady rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it. Erik isn't _that_ great. And don't sell yourself short. You're being silly."

Sky was silent for a moment, her hands folded over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. When she replied she mumbled, "You're calling _me_ silly? Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Cady smacked her leg, "Punk."

"Brat."

"Are you going to talk to Erik?"

"I don't want to right now."

"Come on, Sky, it's Christmas, this is not the time to fight."

"I know."

Cady stood and kicked her friend's foot, "Get up, go talk to him."

"Leave me alone, Cady."

"You have no idea how lucky you are and you're behaving like a jerk! You have an amazing boyfriend and you get to be with him. I have an amazing boyfriend and I'm lucky if I get to talk to him every couple of days now. Why are you trying to ruin what you have?"

Sky didn't respond.

"Fine," Cady threw her arms in the air. "I promised Mom I would help her with the New Year party. You lay there and be a moron." She punched in the code to open the door and walked smack into Erik. "Oh, good you're here. See if you can knock some sense into her."

"I'll do what I can," he muttered.

Erik stepped past Cady and waited for her to leave. He watched as Sky lay still on her bed, her eyes closed. She didn't move when he sat down beside her. And so they stayed like that, silently waiting for the other to speak first, for nearly five minutes.

"Sky, we have to talk."

"Okay," she whispered, still not opening her eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Schuyler, I love you, you have you know that. But for the life of me, I will never understand why you don't believe that. I have to keep reassuring you and that gets tiresome."

She slowly opened her eyes, "Then leave."

"You don't mean that."

Sky sat up and looked at him with tired eyes, "I don't want you to regret this later. I don't want you to look back and think you were whipped. I don't want you to miss out on having other opportunities."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His voice rose angrily. "I've never seen you like this. I am not whipped, you are just allowing the twins to get to you. I am with you because I love you and I will never, never regret what we have. Do you?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"What were you doing with that girl today?"

Erik rolled his eyes, "She is the daughter of the couple we were speaking with. She said she wanted to talk to me and that she had some information. All she wanted to do was flirt, she thought I could get her out of the current situation she and her family are in."

Sky nodded slowly.

He sighed, "I don't understand why you're behaving like the jealous girlfriend, Schuyler."

"Because you are amazing, Erik, and you're too good to me. I'm not used to…to this. I mean, I love you, more than you could ever imagine. And, well, it scares me. I mean, I've never…"

"You never what?" He asked quietly.

"I'm a very independent person, Erik, I'm not used to…to wanting…needing someone as much as I need you." Her face blushed a brilliant red. "This…this is too good, Erik"

A small smile spread across his lips as he leaned closer to her, "My, my. Is my Sky unsure? Are you worried that this won't last forever? That I will get sick of this? Of you? That I will run into the arms of some young Bittor because I resent how whipped I am?"

Sky looked away, embarrassed and a little surprised at how well he could read her mind.

Erik cupped her cheek and turned her to him, speaking gently, "Knock it off, Schuyler. Just accept the fact that I love you and that's not going to change."

She nodded silently.

"But I am getting sick of reassuring you of that. Repeat after me…Erik loves me."

Sky rolled her eyes.

"Say. It."

"Erik loves me," she mumbled.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, "And only me."

"And only me," she whispered huskily.

He kissed again, with a little more passion, "Forever."

"Forever," she breathed.

Erik smiled softly, "So you'll stop with all this insecurity and jealousy crap?"

She nodded.

"And my Sky loves me."

She nodded again.

He leaned closer and forced her back on the bed beneath him, "But I have to say, you look so hot when you're angry."

"So you've said," she said, winding her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm," he breathed, lowering his head to kiss her neck. "That girl was pretty attractive."

Sky smacked his back lightly, "After all you just said, you're not going to make me angry right now."

Erik sighed and lifted his head to look down at her, "I guess it's a good thing you're beautiful any way."

"I guess so," she murmured, raking her nails up and down his back.

"So we've made up?"

"I think so."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "You know what making up usually leads to?"

Sky slid her hands up his back and around to cup his face, "I go on duty in half an hour."

"We'll make it fast."

"Later."

"Killjoy," he mumbled, rolling off her.

Sky cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest, "I'm sorry, Erik."

"You should be," he replied lightly, stroking her back.

"Can I make it up to you? Maybe later tonight."

"Maybe," he kissed the top of her head.

Sky closed her eyes and allowed the steady rise and fall of his chest to lull her into a doze. But less than five minutes later, the sound of their communicators going off simultaneously brought her back to reality. Sitting up, she flipped open her communicator, but let Erik respond to his.

"Johansson."

"All right gang," Keith addressed the five pilots. "Meet me in Castle Control now."

"What is it?" Declan asked.

"One of the names raised a red flag. We have a former high ranking member of Vinn's coalition on Arus."


	6. As The Holiday Draws Near

"Who is it?" Erik asked as they all assembled in Castle Control.

"A gentleman by the name of," Keith consulted the sheet of paper in his hand. "Klintel Rossbin. You and Brina got his info. He moved here with his wife and two children, a girl and a boy."

Brina turned to Erik, "That was the girl who wanted to speak with you."

Keith glanced at him, "What did she have to say?"

The Black Lion pilot shrugged, "Nothing really. She was kind of flirty, I think she thought I could help them out."

"What did you say?"

"Just that if she was in any danger or if she needed help she could contact the police department in Alforia and they would make sure she received the help she needed."

Keith nodded, "Good answer. I'm going to bring this man in for questioning, we need to know where he stands."

"Do you think he was forced into service, like Montry said he was?" Sky asked.

"Most people who are forced into service don't make it as high into the rankings as he did. According to his record, he was actually one of Vinn's secondary advisors. I sent out a request for more information on him from the Garrison, he might end up in a cell down the hall from Vinn if he has had anything to do with Vinn's attacks."

"What do we do now?" Declan asked.

"As long as this man is on our planet and we don't know the whole story, we are under full alert."

"My family is flying in tomorrow," Erik reminded him.

"I don't foresee any problems," Keith assured him. "But if you are uneasy, please call them and fill your father in on the situation, then they can decide if they still want to come or not."

Erik nodded.

"All right, team, you are dismissed, but stay in the castle and be prepared to come at any time when called."

"Yes, sir," they all saluted.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Cady returned to her room after helping her mother and Nanny finish planning the New Years party. It helped to know that it was a more casual party. If it was to be a formal affair, she would be expected to show up with an escort, but if Tristan couldn't be there, she couldn't think of anyone else she wanted appear with.

She turned on her computer and started unwinding her braid as she waited for it to boot up. Shaking her hair out, she opened her email program, groaning with disappointment when she saw she had missed Tristan.

**Dear Cady,**

**I signed on tonight and was able to wait a half hour, but I guess you were busy. But then it is so close to Christmas, I'm sure you're busy. I had most of the afternoon off, but then so did a lot of other guys, so the number of computers was limited. Just another month and a half and we won't have to depend on an open computer to be able to communicate.**

**There isn't a lot going on here, mostly a lot of patrolling the area and breaking up fights among the locals. **

**I wanted to thank you for the great gifts you sent me. It took a while since it had to be forwarded here. I can't believe you made the scarf, it's great and I can really use it here. It drops to below freezing every night. I've hung all the pictures over my bunk and I can tell you that more than one guy has stopped to check you out. I've had to threaten a few who stared too long :-)**

**I really miss you Cady. I guess the holiday season is really getting to me now and it looks like I won't be able to go home either. I was able to guarantee a phone call on Christmas Eve, so I will call you that afternoon, I am going to try for 4:00 your time. I know you'll be partaking in some great family tradition, but I need to speak with you and see you again. **

**Well, I'll talk to you later.**

**I love you,  
Tristan**

Cady whimpered in sympathy and disappointment as she hit the reply button.

**Dear Tristan,**

**I am so, so sorry I missed you. I was helping my mother and Nanny plan the New Years party. I can honestly say I would rather have spent my time talking to you. **

**I'm glad you enjoyed your gifts and yes I did really make that scarf. Just make sure you bundle up, I don't want you to come here with a cold. **

**I'm sorry you can't make it home for Christmas. Is there any chance you can get some more time off? **

**I really miss you too. I am stuck in the castle, apparently there is a possible threat in the Bittor settlement. I don't know all the facts, but at least Dad is filling me in on some things. I know he is just looking out for me, but I wish he would accept the fact that I am an adult now. At least we're heading in the right direction and he's telling me more.**

**Sky and Erik had a big fight earlier, I think it's the fifth one they've had since they started going out. I think they do it just so they can make-up. So you can only assume what they'll be doing later. The two of them make me sick sometime with their lovey-dovey crap. But then, when you get here, we'll probably be the same way. Not the fighting, but the rest of it. **

**I will be eagerly awaiting your phone call on Christmas Eve. I'll be by the phone at ****3:30**** (probably in the morning) waiting. **

**I love you,**

**Cady**

With a heavy heart, she hit the send button and watched the little window pop-up telling her the letter had been sent. She felt awful. In all the time that she had known Tristan, she had never heard him sound so sad, so anxious. Cady couldn't help the small thrill she felt at the fact that he needed to see her as much as she needed to see him.

………………………………………………………………….

Erik shifted from one foot to the other as he watched the monitors in Castle Control. The ship carrying his family had entered Arusian airspace and had an ETA of five minutes. The last time his parents and sister planned a trip to Arus their ship had been boarded and they had been kidnapped by Vinn. He knew Vinn was behind bars on Terra and that they had had a safe flight the entire way, but he couldn't help but worry.

"How's it going?" Sky asked, appearing at his side, her coat folded over her arm and holding his out to him.

"They should be landing in a couple of moments," he told her, accepting his coat. "I just called Aunt Allura and Uncle Keith. Everyone should be here to greet them in a second."

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly, "They're in Arusian airspace, aren't they? They'll arrive safely. Calm down."

"I know, I just…I can't help it."

They both turned as the door slid open and the sound of laughter and excited voices quickly filled the room. The family wasn't complete until Sven, Romelle, and Delora were with them.

"Where are they?" Keith asked.

"They should be landing any second," Erik said, sliding his arms into his coat.

"Let's go!" Allura called, always excited to see her cousin.

Cady ran into the room, zippering up her jacket as she joined the rest of the crowd heading out to the tarmac. She sidled up to Sky and whispered, "My present from Tristan arrived today."

"And?" Sky whispered back.

"It's a small and flat box, the size of an envelope. And he put a big sticker on it that says **'**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS'."

Sky smirked, "He really knows you, huh?"

"It's such an odd shape, I'm dying to know what it is."

"Jewelry?"

"I don't think so. I shook it and it didn't sound like jewelry."

"Where is it?"

"Under the tree."

Sky glanced at her best friend as the transport ship descended onto the tarmac, "You aren't going to unwrap it, peek, and then wrap it back up again, are you?"

"Come on, Schuyler, I haven't done that in years."

"You did it last year!"

Cady shrugged, "Okay, I haven't done it in a year."

"I _will_ tell him if you do."

Cady stuck her tongue out at her as the ship touched down.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Vhat did he have to say?" Sven asked.

Sven, Romelle, Keith, Allura, Lance, Darcy, Hunk, Paton, Pidge, Rebecca, Erik, Sky, Declan, Gideon, Brina and Cady were seated around the rec room later that evening. A warm fire was crackling and flurries swirled around the castle. Sven and Romelle listened as they were filled in on what was going on on Arus.

"I spoke with Rossbin last night," Keith replied. "He claims he was forced into service by Vinn. He seems like a good man and aside from his advising Vinn, he has had a very clean record. That doesn't mean I trust him, we're keeping a close eye on him and his family."

"While his daughter keeps a close eye on Erik," Gideon teased.

"What do you mean?" Romelle asked.

Erik glared at the other prince, "Nothing, Ma."

"Rossbin's daughter took an interest in Erik," Declan explained. "Took him aside, flirted a bit."

"It didn't mean anything," Erik insisted.

Sven shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, Sky, but it seems you have discovered de downside of dating a Johansson man. Ve attract de opposite sex like moths to a flame."

Romelle raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"_Ja_, but vhen ve find de right voman," Sven added, sliding an arm around his wife of twenty-one years. "All other vomen cease to exist."

"We are quite monogamous," Erik whispered to Sky. "We know what's good for us."

"Damn right you do," she whispered back.

"What's your plan?" Romelle asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"It's hard to say," Allura said. "They haven't done anything wrong and they have officially registered as seeking refugee status on Arus. There isn't really much we can do except keep an eye on them and make sure they aren't a threat."

"I have men who are frequently checking in on the Bittor settlement," Paton added. "Patrolling the area."

"Has Vinn named any associates?" Sven asked.

Keith shook his head, "Not that we know of."

"Are you sure you are getting all de facts about de case?"

"We are getting whatever the Garrison deems it necessary for us to hear. When Tristan was on Terra, he would fill us in on any info that slipped through the cracks."

"Speaking of Tristan," Romelle turned to Cady. "I was so sorry to hear he would not be joining us."

The young princess sighed, "So was I."

"Will he be going home for Christmas?"

"No, he's stuck on Lenol through the new year."

"That's a shame."

"But you are going through vith de regular holiday celebrations?" Sven asked Keith.

He nodded, "We have the Force and the rest of the military under full alert, so unless something happens, we are going to continue on as we have in years pass."

"Well, I hope you'll excuse me," Brina said with a yawn. "But I am exhausted and we do have practice early tomorrow."

"Of course, dear," Allura nodded. "Have a good night."

The other Force members took her hint and followed suit leaving the original Force and Cady. With Christmas Eve being the next day, Cady knew she wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep knowing she was going to speak to Tristan. Her eyes strayed to the presents beneath the tree and to the small one wrapped in pale green paper with a large 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS' sticker on top. Her fingers itched to tear it open, but she couldn't do that to him. It was their first Christmas together, well, not really together, but she would practice patience. That small box was driving her crazy.

"Cady."

She looked up as her mother addressed her, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you what you had planned tomorrow."

"Tristan is going to call me around 4:00 and I promised Sky I would run an errand with her before dinner tomorrow."

Keith frowned, "I don't want the two of you leaving the castle alone."

"Oh, come on, Dad, Sky will act as my guard."

"At least take a car."

"Please do," Allura added. "It's supposed to be bitter cold."

"_Fine_," Cady huffed.

"So how are you feeling, Becca?" Romelle asked, changing the subject.

"Oh I'm fine," she replied. "But I can guarantee this will be the last one. I don't know how you had six children, Allura."

"You're a stronger woman than I," Paton agreed.

"I was a labor of love, literally," the Queen told them.

Cady rolled her eyes and stood, "I think I will turn in as well. Goodnight, everyone."

They all bade her goodnight and Cady left the warmth of the rec room. She knew sleep wasn't about to come, but she also knew the adults all wanted to talk about the old days and she had tired of those stories years ago. The heat had been turned up in her room and she quickly traded her jeans and sweater for a nightgown and climbed into bed. Taking out the romance novel Aunt Becca had sneaked her, Cady curled up in bed and lost herself in formulaic story of boy meets girl, boy and girl fight and break up, then boy and girl make up in some grand manner after one's life was threatened. If nothing else, it relaxed her enough to finally doze off around one in the morning.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Christmas Eve dawned bright and cold. The winter sun bounced blindingly off the pink tinged snow. Roughly four inches had fallen over night bring the total on the ground to nearly seven inches. The younger children loved it, but Cady was worried that she and Sky might not be able to go out later that day. Sky had broken down and bought Erik the new Playstation, but she also had a secret plan that needed to be carried out that night. Cady didn't pretend to understand it, but Sky insisted.

The princess dressed warmly in jeans, a pale pink turtleneck and a matching pink sweater of the softest angora. Cady took great care in doing her hair and make up, wanting to look her absolute best when Tristan saw her on the videophone. She had asked her father the evening before and he had promised to vacate his office so she could use it to speak to her boyfriend in private.

After making herself presentable, she checked her watch and noticed with disappointment that it was only nine, she had seven hours to wait until he called. This was going to be the longest day of her life.

"Cady!" Sky called as she knocked on the door. "Are you up?"

"Yes, I'm up. Come in!"

"Wow," Sky looked at her friend with surprise when she entered. "You look great."

"Thanks. I wanted to look nice for Tristan. What's up?"

"Nothing much, practice went well so your father gave us the rest of today and tomorrow off. As long as nothing happens, we are free."

"Great. You can keep me entertained until he calls."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Cady."

"Imagine you haven't spoken to Erik, face-to-face, in two weeks."

"Okay, point taken."

"And I am counting on you to keep me from opening his present early."

"I'm proud of you for waiting this long," Sky teased.

"Are you still going to go through with this tonight?"

"As of right now, yeah. But I can't guarantee if I will go through with it once I reach the shop."

"Bwak, bwak," Cady clucked. "You'll chicken out."

Sky stuck her chin out defiantly, "I will not."

"Come on, let's go find something to do before I lose my mind with boredom and excitement."

………………………………………………………………………….

At 4:03, Cady was pacing her father's office with impatience. _What if he doesn't call? What if something happened? Oh no! Something happened! What am I going to do?_ She wrung her hands with worry. Trying to take her mind off it, she scanned the framed pictures on the bookshelves. They showed her parents when they were younger, pictures of the original Force, and dozens of pictures of her and her brothers. She fell back into the chair behind his desk and studied her parent's engagement picture and then the picture taken of the six of them when she sixteen and Nicky was two, the twins were fourteen, Tess was eleven, and Charlotte was five. Cady was glad that she had forced her five siblings into town and gotten an updated photo of the six of them for their parents for Christmas.

The beeping that signaled an incoming call suddenly filled the room and caused Cady to jump in her seat. She swung around and pressed the button to answer it. Relief flooded her when she was greeted by Tristan's visage. All the silly worries she had felt a moment before left and tears filled her eyes.

"Hi, Gorgeous," he grinned at her. "Merry Christmas."

"M-merry Christmas to you too," she replied, wiping her hands over her wet cheeks, smearing her mascara.

Tristan's smile faltered slightly, wishing he could be there to wipe her tears away in person. Even with her smudged make up and red eyes, she was the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long time. "Why are you crying, Cady?"

"It's silly, really. When you didn't call right at 4:00 I started to worry and then my mind started to wander and when I actually saw you, I was so relieved, so happy." Color burned her cheeks as she realized how silly she sounded. "I am just so glad to see you. How are you?"

"I'm a lot better now that I'm talking to you," he replied. "How are the plans for Christmas going?"

"Good. The whole family is here."

"Oh? Your grandmother came out?"

"No, no. She's celebrating with my Aunt Dana and her family. When I said family, I meant the original Force and all the kids. The castle is filled to bursting."

"Did you get my present?"

"Yes I did and I am dying to open it."

"You better not! You are not allowed, under any circumstances, to open that present until tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Because I am enjoying watching you suffer."

"Jerk."

"I know. How are things on Arus?"

"So far so good. Dad is worried about one of the men at the Bittor settlement."

"Why?"

"Apparently, this guy, uh, Rosewin or Roslyn, no it's Rossbin, yeah, Rossbin. Anyway, this Rossbin was a high ranking advisor to Vinn."

Tristan sat up straighter and leaned closer to the monitor, "Promise me you'll be careful, Cady. Do whatever your father tells you too."

"Ugh! I am so sick of you all telling me what to do. I know how to behave."

"I'm serious, Cady, you have no idea how dangerous Vinn was. What does your father say about this guy?"

"Dad interviewed him but he didn't get anything that would allow Dad to arrest him or anything. So Rossbin is under surveillance and Aunt Paton said that she is having her men patrol the settlement. I am also not allowed to go anywhere without a guard, not to mention the fact that I am trained in basic hand to hand and self defense. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Better not. We only have a little over a month now and I would hate to have waited this long only to lose you this soon," he said, half teasing. "Be careful."

Cady studied his image, the thick dark hair that he kept running his hand through to keep it from falling into his eyes. His beautiful gray eyes like none she had ever seen before. "What happened to your chin?"

Tristan reached up and traced the small cut, "Broke up a fight a couple of days ago, one of the guys had a pocketknife."

"Now it's my turn to tell you to be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't throw that back into my face."

Cady traced her finger along the bottom of the monitor, "Do…do you guys do anything for Christmas?"

"Yeah, there's a tree set up in the mess and they are having a special turkey dinner for us and we'll have a party."

"Will you have any presents to open?"

"Yeah, my family sent me some stuff which I know are cookies and underwear."

"What a great combination."

"Tell me about it."

"I really miss you, Tristan," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"I miss you too, babe, it won't be long now."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is it jewelry?"

"What?"

"My present, is it jewelry?"

Tristan laughed, "Do you really think I will answer that."

"I had to try."

His picture flickered and she couldn't make out his response.

"I'm losing you, Tristan."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Cady, I have to go. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, hon, I love you."

"Love you too."

The screen flickered again and then went black.

"It's over," Cady whispered, knowing it hadn't been long enough.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"All right, Cady," Sky appeared in her friend's room an hour later. "I was able to convince your father that since I am taking my blaster and we're taking a car into town, we can go alone. But we have to be back by 1730, a minute later and he sends out the Calvary."

The princess rolled her eyes as she zipped her jacket up, "I can't believe you're doing this."

"It won't take long and it will totally freak Erik out."

"And that's what we want to do to our boyfriends for Christmas."

"Speaking of which," Sky said as they made their way down to the garage. "How's Tristan?"

"He's good. Well, he doesn't want to be there, but he's doing well. He has cut on his chin he got breaking up a fight, one of the guy's had a pocketknife. I can't help but wonder what else has happened. Thank you." She smiled sweetly at the guard who held the car door open for her.

"It helped to speak to him, didn't it?"

"Yeah it did, but when I saw him I started to cry and I didn't realize I had raccoon eyes. I looked horrible and I hate to think that's the image he has of me now."

Sky laughed as the car pulled out of the garage and onto the newly plowed road, "Oh stop it, Cady, you know that to him you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I know."

"Where do you want to be let out?" The driver called over his shoulder.

"You can let us out at the bakery," Sky told him.

"I thought we were going to Ink," Cady whispered.

"We are," her friend whispered back. "But I don't want him to know that. The last thing in the world that I want is for word to get around the castle that I went in there."

"Good point."

…………………………………………………………………………..

"We have to hurry," Sky said forty five minutes later as they rushed from the store. "I told him to pick us up in front of the bakery right now."

Cady tried to keep up with her friend's pace but found herself stumbling in the shin high snow as she avoided the slick, ice covered sidewalk, "Sky wait! Let's cut behind the bookstore, it's quicker."

Sky looked over and saw the darkness behind the mostly closed stores, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, I'm cold and it's starting to snow again, it's faster, I know where I'm going."

Sky checked her watch, they still had fifteen minutes before they needed to be back at the castle, but she didn't want to be late and have the driver call the castle and worry everyone. "All right, wait a second, Cady, I'm coming."

The two of them trudged quickly through the untouched snow that gave off enough light by reflecting the moon. Cady felt her legs burn form the combination of exertion and cold. Snowflakes stuck to her hair and cheeks as her breath puffed out in white puffs as the wind caused the snow to drift.

"I hope this was worth it," she hissed at her friend.

"Oh it was," Sky grinned.

The wind picked up and the trees around them shuddered and groaned.

Cadyshivered, "I can't wait to get back to the warmth of the castle."

"Me too. I'm thinking I will go straight to the fireplace and…"

Cady stopped and whirled around as Sky was cut off and there was a muted thump beside her. She gasped loudly when she saw her friend lying on her side, blood seeping through her knit cap and slowly darkening the snow.

Cady to fell to her knees, her heart racing and her hands shaking, "Sky? Sky!" She fumbled under her Sky's jacket trying to find her communicator when a large hand clamped a cloth over her mouth.

Her scream was captured by the cloth as warmth filled her body and consciousness slipped away.

……………………………………………………………………

Sky woke slowly, noticing how cold her body felt but how warm her head was. She tried to sit up but stopped, crying out as pain seared her head. She clasped her hands to her head and pulled them away, sticky and red with blood.

"Cady!" Her voice rose as she tried to look around her, finding herself alone. "Cady!"

She pulled out her communicator and dialed Castle Control with shaky fingers.

"Castle Control," the guard on duty answered.

"Send help," Sky gasped. "In town. Cady is gone and…I'm…I'm hurt."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Behind the bookstore. P-please help." Her voice trembled as her body shook.


	7. Search and Rescue

Hi all,

Well, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. I had every intention of keeping this story in real time, but alas, my computer had other thoughts. My computer is unwell and is being looked at, so I lost the last two chapters I wrote and I am trying to get everything from my memory and rewriting it. (myA drive stopped working a long time ago, so I couldn't backup the story on disk). I am currently working on a borrowed computer. So thank you all for your patience. I am going to try and finish this story ASAP, just in case anything else happens.

RedLion2 - Thank you so much for your review. While your guesses at the gifts were good, they weren't quite on the nose. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what they are. And I think my favorite gift is the one Erik is giving Sky (and how he gives it to her). But I will dedicate this chapter to you and your insistance for a certain storyline. :)

Happy New Year!

Failte

* * *

A car screeched to a halt in front of the bookstore and all four doors swung open. Beams of light slashed through the darkness as Keith led the Force around the side of the building, trudging through the snow, looking for signs of the girls. Two more cars halted just behind them, soldiers filing out, along with Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Sven. 

"I found Sky!" Gideon shouted, crouching in the snow beside the nearly unconscious woman.

Erik beat the others to the spot where Sky had dragged herself. She had crawled through the snow, trying to get to the side of the road, but had fallen on her side between the bookstore and the restaurant next door.

"Schuyler," he knelt in the snow beside her, pulling his glove off to touch her face. "Sky, can you hear me?"

She groaned quietly and tried to lift her head as the others approached.

Setting his flashlight aside, Erik gently helped her into a sitting position, "Sky, come on, what happened?"

"I didn' hear anyting," she mumbled, her eyes closed and her lips barely moving. "I woke up 'n she was gone."

Lance crouched in front of her, "It's okay, sweetie, did you see anything?"

"No."

He looked around and saw the disturbed snow where she had crawled, "Where did it happen?"

She slowly raised her arm and pointed in the direction she had come.

"Where were you hurt, babe?" Erik whispered.

Her voice was barely audible when she replied, "My head."

Declan shined his flashlight down on her as Erik slowly peeled her light blue knit cap from her head. Her beautiful, mahogany hair was matted with blood. Erik sharply sucked in a breath as he gently moved her hair, trying to find the wound.

Keith leaned over with his flashlight and examined her, "It looks like the blood has stopped. How's the pain, Sky?"

"It's not so bad, I just…I'm dizzy and lightheaded," she told him.

"Erik, get her back to the castle," Keith commanded. "Then get back here."

"Yes sir," he stood slowly and, with Lance's help, carefully helped Sky to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as he half carried her through the snow. Keith sent a soldier with them to drive.

Lance hesitated a moment, watching them leave, before Hunk laid a hand on his shoulder. Nodding, Lance turned and followed Keith along the path his daughter had made as she had dragged herself up. He tried to ignore the random droplets of blood that dotted the white snow.

"I'm sorry," Sky mumbled as Erik climbed into the backseat beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, baby, it's okay. We'll get her back, you know that."

"I don't know what happened."

"Schuyler, calm down, don't worry, we will get her back. You just worry about getting better."

"I failed…"

"Shut up, Sky, we could not have known this would happen, not on Christmas Eve. And I knew I should have gone with you."

"You couldn't…your present…"

He chuckled and rubbed her arm, "So that's why I couldn't come."

"You had to stay at the castle any way."

"I know, then we should have had the twins join you."

Tears welled up in Sky's eyes as the guilt made the throbbing in her head even worse, "I didn't want anyone else to know what I was doing. It's all my fault."

"Stop it," he whispered, cupping her moist cheek in his hand. "It was not your fault."

The tears fell harder, "I let down Cady and Keith and Allura. I let everyone down. I'll be kicked off the Force."

"Stop it, Schuyler, you're going to make the pain worse. Calm down. You didn't let any one down."

She sobbed quietly, turning her face to his shoulder as the pain grew worse, both physically and emotionally.

The car slid to a stop in front of the castle. Erik helped her out of the car, catching her as she fell against him. Sweeping her up in his arms, he gently kissed her temple, "You have to stop crying, you're only making yourself worse."

"I can't help it."

"Listen to me," he whispered as they approached the door. "If you want to help, you have to keep it together, try and clear your mind. See if you can remember anything. If you keep upsetting yourself, you won't be of much help."

Sniffling, she wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "Okay."

The door slid open to show Darcy, Becca, and Dr. Gorma waiting with a wheelchair.

Erik set her on her feet and held her arm as she lowered herself into the chair. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand, "I'm going back out there to help, okay Sunny?"

"Okay," she whispered, grimacing as Becca pushed aside her hair to examine the wound.

In the bright light of the foyer, Erik was shocked to see how pale she was. He touched her cheek, "I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

She propped her head up with her hand, "Love you."

Darcy gave him a weak smile, "Thank you, Erik."

He nodded and waited a moment, watching as they wheeled her down the hall. Torn, wanting to stay here for Sky but knowing he had to go help with the search, Erik turned and ran out to the car still waiting for him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Cady woke slowly, her head hurt and her mouth felt like it was full cotton. She blinked a few times and waited for her mind to clear. The floor she was lying on felt like it was made from packed dirt. A small window was in the wall above her head and allowed the only light to filter in, moonlight reflecting off the snow. Sitting up, she used the wall to push herself to her feet. The wall shifted slightly, proving how poorly built the building was, it offered very little protection from the cold air outside.

Her heart raced as she realized the dire straits she was in. Someone had kidnapped her and she had know idea who it was or where she was. _Sky!_ What had happened to Sky? Worry and panic swamped her as she crossed the room in three strides.

"Hello!" Cady called, pounding on the door. "Is there anyone out there? Let me out now! I am Princess Cadence Whitaker! My mother is the Queen and my father is the leader of the Arusian military! Let me out now or they will come for me!"

No answer.

The panic and worry faded only to replaced by pure anger. Cady was seriously pissed off. Kicking the door, she screamed in rage. Turning around, she paced the room, rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to warm herself.

_I shouldn't be here,_ she thought angrily. _I should be at home. It's Christmas Eve!_ _I should be with my family, having dinner. Then we'd go to the rec room and, after helping Nicky set out a plate of cookies and carrots for Santa and his reindeer and after the younger kids were put to bed, the rest of us would stay up late into the night, talking and reminiscing._

She returned to the door, pounding on it. "I demand you let me out now! Now! You have no right to do this and you will pay!"

Cady stopped when she heard a scrap on the door, she stepped back, preparing to strike if need be.

A young girl with long, pale blue hair stuck her head in the door, "Be quiet, please."

Surprised, Cady asked, "Excuse me?"

The girl stepped into the room, "You're being loud and you are angering my father, please be quiet."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Who are you? Where are we? Why am I here?"

The girl blinked.

"Answer me!" Cady demanded.

"I cannot answer your questions."

"Why not?"

"Just be quiet and you will be fine."

Cady leaned closer and watched as the girl shifted back uncomfortably, "If you are in danger, I can help you."

The girl shook her head, "No."

"All you have to do is ask and I can get you help…"

"No, I don't need help, I need you to be quiet."

The door creaked open and an angry voice called out, "Elania! Come now!"

She looked at Cady and whispered one last more time, "Just keep quiet." With that, she slipped from the room.

Letting out a groan of frustration, Cady stomped her foot.

……………………………………………………………………..

When Erik returned to town, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were standing by the road side, under a streetlamp, talking.

"Anything?" He asked, approaching the group.

Keith shook his head, "We found the spot where we believe Cady was taken, but Sky messed up the footprints when she tried to make it out to the street."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're splitting up into four groups and going in four different directions. It has been fifteen minutes since Sky called, so I figure it's been twenty to twenty five minutes since she was taken. They can't be that far. We're each taking a car as well as men on foot, look for anything out of the ordinary. Erik, go with Lance." Keith waved over his sons. "Let's go."

Gideon and Declan leaned out the backseat windows, flashlights in hand, scanning the roadsides for any hints of their sister's disappearance as Keith drove. They had gone north with a dozen soldiers and police officers following on foot.

……………………………………………………………………………….

As each minute passed, Cady grew angrier. Not only were they holding her captive, but they had the gall to command her to keep quiet. She kicked the door again. "Let me out! Now!"

The response was a quick pound on the door and a gruff voice shouting, "Shut your mouth!"

"Shout my mouth?" Cady asked, incredulous. She started pacing the room again, grumbling under her breath. When an idea came to her. "It's Christmas," she mumbled. "And I won't let them ruin it for me." Standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, Cady opened her mouth and starting singing at the top of her lungs, "Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh! O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way! Ha ha ha! Bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits bright! What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! Ohhh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"

There was another pounding on the door, "Shut up!"

Feeling more than a little rebellious, she raised her voice a little more. "Up on the housetop reindeer pause, out jumps good old Santa Claus! Down thru the chimney with lots of toys all for the little ones Christmas joys! Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn't go! Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn't go! Up on the housetop click, click, click! Down thru the chimney with Good Saint Nick!"

_Pound! Pound!_ "Don't make me say it again! Shut up!"

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree! On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree! On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…"

The door slammed open and a burly man, not much older than herself, walked in, a large, intimidating weapon strapped across his back. "I told you to shut up!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him, "I will not. I demand you let me go."

He leaned over and returned her glare, "You are in no place to demand anything, _Princess_."

"Let me go now and I will make sure my father goes easy on you."

He snorted, "Behave and I'll make sure _my_ father goes easy on _you_."

"Who is your father?"

"Nice try," he murmured, reaching over to touch a lock of her hair.

Cady slapped his hand away and narrowed her eyes, "Don't touch me."

He chuckled softly and turned to leave.

Cady kicked him in the back of the knee, but not hard enough. His leg buckled, but he retained his balance. He turned to face her, an angry look on his face. But the Princess was ready for this. She brought her knee up, slamming it into his crotch. As he fell to his knees, she struck out, hitting him under the chin, hard, with the heel of her palm. With a grunt, he fell to the floor and rolled onto his side in the fetal position.

Cady moved quickly, stepping around him, but stopped. A man, an older version of the one lying on the floor, blocked the doorway, his hands behind his back.

"Very impressive, Princess."

"Who are you?"

"I am someone you have annoyed. My daughter has asked you nicely to keep quiet and my son has asked you more sternly, yet you ignore them both. This is your last warning." With a flick of his right arm, a whip uncoiled from behind his back, the snap echoing through the small room.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Dad! Stop!" Declan shouted.

Keith slammed on the brakes, the car sliding a little on a patch of ice. "What is it?"

They all piled out of the car and followed Declan to the side of the road.

"Look," he pointed with his flashlight.

The snow had been disturbed, a wide path cut through, obviously created by a transportation machine of some sort. Not as wide as a car, but heavy enough to push through the snow. Someone had tried to cover it with branches blocking the path, but they had done a sloppy job of it.

They quickly threw aside the branches and moved along the path, deeper into the woods. The trees overhead had protected the ground from the winds so there was no drifting and the path was clear. Fifteen minutes later Keith held up his hand to stop them. A small hut was built among the trees, a few lights flickered inside. Gesturing with his hands, Keith had the soldiers surround the house as he crept to the door.

……………………………………………………………………….

Cady backed up against the wall, trembling, as the man came toward her. He cracked the whip again, a small smile twisted his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I am going to teach you to be quiet," he replied, snapping his wrist, the tip of the whip coming within inches of her cheek.

She flinched and whimpered, "I'll be quiet."

He grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her down on her knees, "I'll teach you to be quiet."

The layers Cady were wearing proved to be a saving grace. The poofy coat and thick sweater absorbed most of the sting. Her back ached, but she knew it could have been much worse.

Surprised by her lack of reaction, the man stood over her, trying to figure out what went wrong. Then it dawned on him. "Remove your coat."

"No, please, I'll be quiet," she promised quietly.

"Now! Or I will just go for your face."

With shaking hands, Cady slowly pulled the zipper down. He stood beside her, tapping his foot with impatience. She pulled her left arm out of its sleeve, but she was moving to slowly for him and he let her know by flicking the whip and wrapping it painfully around her arm.

Cady screamed out in pain as it cut her arm.

"Faster," he hissed.

There was suddenly a loud disruption and the sound of feet running.

"Father!" The girl from earlier appeared in the doorway. "There are men here, lots of them."

Her brother stood and pushed past her, running out into the hall.

Cady letting out a sobbing breath, clutching her injured arm to her chest as she cowered against the wall.

"Cady!"

"In here!" She screamed at the sound of her father's voice.

The man raised his arm again and Cady turned her face to the wall, bracing herself for the blow.

It all happened in a rush. Voices called out, they all mingled together and she couldn't tell who was in the room when she was suddenly tackled to the floor. Her body covered and her face pressed against the protection of strong chest. The person protecting her shuddered twice as the whip descended on him. A blaster shot sounded and the whip stopped.

Cady slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of pained, concerned gray eyes.

"Cady, are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak but instead went limp as she slid from consciousness.


	8. Christmas Eve

Keith ripped the whip from the man's bleeding arm. When he had followed the others into the tiny room, all he saw was this beast raising his arm to bring the whip down a third time. He pulled out his blaster and shot the man in the arm, wanting him to hurt, but wanting him alive to pay for what he had done.

Declan and Gideon had grabbed the younger man and had been a bit heavy handed in subduing him. The man was on his knees, his bruised face bent towards the ground and his weapon confiscated. They handed both him and his sister off to soldiers who were escorting them to the police station in town.

Keith grabbed the man by his injured arm and hauled him to his feet, ignoring his cry of pain. "What do you think you are doing to my daughter?" He hissed in the man's face.

Pain had caused him to lose all color in his face and he passed out.

Keith waved over two soldiers, "Take him downtown and have his arm patched up. Lock him up and I will be down to speak with him tomorrow afternoon. Make sure there are at least three guards on him and his children at all times. Let no one, and I mean _no one_, see him except me or Chief Landers. If anyone tries to get in to see him, hold them for questioning. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Keith turned to see his daughter lying limply in the arms of her protector. With a heavy heart, he walked over, "How is she?"

Tristan didn't lift his eyes from her face, "She just passed out. Her arm is bleeding, but I don't see any other injuries."

"Come on," Keith laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home."

With the adrenaline fading from his body, Tristan was suddenly very aware of his own injuries. His back screamed in pain as he felt the blood ooze down his back, soaking the waistband of his jeans. Realizing that supporting Cady was adding to his pain, he slowly lowered her to the ground and whispered, "I need help."

Keith called to his sons, "Help him to the car, carefully." He knelt beside his daughter, lifted her in his arms and followed the boys from the room. Tristan could hardly walk and from behind, Keith could see how the whip cut through his jacket and into his back. "Tristan, lay down in the back seat of the car, we'll get you to the hospital right away."

"I'll walk back," Declan offered as they approached the car. "Just get them home, Dad, I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming."

Keith slid Cady into the front seat where Gideon joined her after helping Tristan into the backseat. "Let the others know we found her and to head back to the castle."

Declan nodded and pulled out his communicator as the car sped off. He had offered to walk back, or rather run, to try and work out the anger he felt. When they had burst into the room and he saw Cady cowering against the wall, he was filled with such rage it actually frightened him. He hesitated a moment as Tristan and Gideon both sprang into action. He was angry at what he saw and how he had reacted. Disgusted with himself, he jogged down the road, calling Castle Control as he went.

Tristan laid as still as he could on his side. The pain was excruciating. The seat was too short and he had to bend his knees, which only added to his agony. Any movement caused the pain to intensify and he bit his lip to keep from crying out whenever they hit a bump in the road.

But he would do it all over again for her.

When he had seen Cady huddled, trembling against the wall, his only thought was to protect her. On hindsight he realized it would have probably been better all around to have attacked the man with the whip, but he could only think of her.

"How're you doing, Tristan?" Keith called over his shoulder.

He could only manage a quiet groan.

"We'll be there in thirty seconds."

………………………………………………………………..

Cady came to about five minutes after her rescue. She blinked and stared blankly at the white ceiling above her.

"Hi there, sweetpea," Becca said as she finished wrapping the gauze around her arm. "How're you feeling?"

Cady shifted her gaze and looked at her, "What?"

"How're you feeling?"

"Um, okay, I guess. My…my arm hurts and my throat's dry."

"I'll get you a drink in a moment. Were you hurt anywhere else?" Becca asked as she examined her charge.

"No. I mean, my head hurts."

"Did you eat or drink anything?"

"No. A cloth was put over my mouth and nose and when I woke up I was in the…the room."

"You were drugged?"

"I…I think so. Yeah."

"That would explain the headache. You'll just need to take it easy tonight, eat a little something and sleep it off. You'll feel up to opening presents in the morning."

Cady lifted her arm and studied the bandage, "What about my arm?"

"Your father told me about the whip. I didn't need to do any stitching, it'll be sore for a while, but if we keep it clean and wrapped, you'll be fine before long."

"Is Sky here?"

"She's in her room. She took a pretty hard hit to the head, I put her at a grade three concussion. She's off her feet for the rest of this evening and I sent her to bed, but she's fighting it, so I'm sure she'll be up and around soon."

"But she's okay?"

"She'll be fine."

Cady closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Aunt Becca?"

"What sweetheart?"

"Would the drug cause me to hallucinate?"

"It depends on the drug. Why?"

"I thought…I thought I saw Tristan."

Becca smiled softly, "You weren't hallucinating Cady, he's here."

"What?"

"He wanted to surprise you for Christmas, so Sky was to get you out of the castle long enough for his ship to land. He was going to hide out in Erik's quarters until tomorrow morning when he was going to surprise you. But Sky's distress call came in right after he did and he went out with your Dad to find you."

Cady sat up, shaking off the dizziness that came with rising too quickly, "Where is he?"

"He's in the room next door, Dr. Gorma is tending to him."

"What happened?"

Becca lowered herself into the chair beside the bed and folded her hands over her stomach, "Stay right where you are, young lady. You can't see him until Dr. Gorma is done any way. He has two deep lacerations on his back caused by a whipping. He'll be fine."

"When can I see him?"

"After your family comes in to fawns over you and when Dr. Gorma says you can."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Ready for the family?"

Cady nodded.

Becca pushed herself up and walked to the door. Before opening it, she turned back to Cady, "I know you're anxious, sweetie, believe me I understand. But I don't want either one of you to push yourselves too hard. Understand?"

Cady nodded.

The door was barely open before her family packed into the room. All talking at once, asking questions and demanding to know what happened. Everyone took a turn hugging her and she assured her mother she was fine, but her mind was elsewhere as she thought of the man on the other side of the wall.

……………………………………………………………………………

Erik knocked softly on Sky's door. It slid open and Darcy smiled at him.

"How is she?"

"Surprisingly well," she replied.

Erik walked in and saw Sky reclining in bed, the quilt over her lap and pillows piled behind her. She looked pale and grumpy. "Hey, Sunny, how're you feeling?"

"How's Cady?"

"She's in the hospital wing now, Becca's working on her."

"But how is she?"

"I was more worried about you," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "She was passed out but Becca didn't seem too concerned."

"Can I see her?"

"No," Darcy said. "Becca wants you to stay in bed tonight. Erik, make sure she doesn't try to get up and walk around. I'm going to get her some dinner."

Sky stuck her tongue out at her mother's back as she left the room.

"Real mature," Erik teased her.

"I'm fine."

He reached up and touched her cheek with his fingertips, "Are you?"

"Well, my head hurts a little."

He slid closer to her and pulled her into a gentle hug, "I'm sorry, Sunny."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, giving in. "It really hurts."

"What can I do for you?"

"Let me go see Cady."

He lifted his head and smiled at her, "No."

"I'm worried about her."

"I'm worried about you."

"Where's Tristan?"

Erik moved so he was stretched out on the bed beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder as he recounted the story of what had happened as he had heard it from Gideon.

Sky cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes, the pain still intense, but not as bad as it had been. "Poor Tristan."

"Your father said he would find out what's going on and come fill us in."

"Is he mad?" She whispered.

"He's relieved you're going to be okay. Why would he be mad?"

"Because…because I let Cady get kidnapped."

"I told you to stop that, Sky, no one is mad at you."

She pushed herself up and flipped the covers back, "I need to see Cady."

"Sky…"

"You can help me or you can get out of the way."

"At least let me go get you a wheelchair," he pleaded.

"No, I can walk." Sky stood, feeling a little weak in the knees. "With help."

Erik was at her side in a flash, offering his arm.

When the two of the arrived at the door to Cady's room, the noise was almost deafening. The Princess was sitting on the side of bed surrounded by the twins and her sisters. Allura sat in the chair with Nicky on her lap while Keith leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face. They seemed relaxed and happy. No one appeared angry.

"You have to start carrying your communicator," Declan chided his sister.

"Everywhere," Gideon added.

"Or we will start following you."

"Everywhere."

"The bookstore."

"The University."

"The bakery."

"The bathroom."

"Boys," Keith interrupted as the younger kids giggled. "That's enough."

"Sky!" Cady saw her in the doorway and got to her feet. "How are you? Aunt Becca said you had a concussion. Are you okay?"

Sky released Erik's arm to accept a hug from her best friend. "I'm fine, Cady. How are you?"

"I'm all right," she held her arm out. "My arm's cut up, but I'll be okay. I can't believe Tristan is here, have you seen him?"

"Not yet."

"Neither have I, they won't let me."

"Sky, honey, come in and sit down," Allura waved to her.

No one saw Erik get Keith's attention and the two of them leave.

"Aunt Becca said you were supposed to stay in bed," Cady said as the two of them settled among her siblings on the bed.

"I am, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay, I'm just dying to see Tristan."

"Dr.Gorma will let you in as soon as he can," Allura reminded her.

"What happened to you?" Charlotte asked Sky.

"I was hit in the head, hard."

"Does it hurt?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"Schuyler Grace!"

Sky winced when her mother stormed into the room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Darcy demanded.

"I wanted to see Cady," Sky said quietly.

"You've seen her and now you can go back to bed. If you rest you'll be up to joining us all in the morning."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sky stood and looked at her friend. "I'll talk to you later, Cady."

"Bye, Sky."

It was Keith who met her at the door. He offered her his arm and looked at Darcy, "I'm going to walk Sky back to her room."

Puzzled, Darcy nodded.

Sky swallowed hard as they left the hospital. Her heart pounded, her head throbbed, and absolute terror coursed through her veins.

"Sky, I just spoke to Erik," he began. "I want to make it perfectly clear, right now, that no one blames you. No one is mad at you. We are very proud of you, that you were able to get help so quickly. You did the best you could and we are all thankful for that, but most of all, we're thankful that you and Cady are home safely."

"But I failed. I c-couldn't protect her."

"Cady told us it was her idea to take the shortcut and, if I know my daughter, she wouldn't let you talk her out of it. All you could do was follow her. You didn't fail Cady any more than I failed Allura when she was taken."

Sky was struck dumb. Never in her life would she ever think of Keith as a failure.

He stopped in front of her door and looked down at her, "Schuyler, I couldn't have asked for a better Red pilot. You have proven yourself to be an amazing, talented member of the Force and as long as you want to be a member, you will be. We love you, Sky, and we're proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle Keith," she said quietly, emotion making it difficult for her to raise her voice.

"Get some rest, we want you up and ready to open presents in the morning, soldier."

She saluted, "Yes, sir. Any word on what they were trying to do with Cady?"

"Paton is questioning him tonight and I'm going down tomorrow afternoon to see what else I can find."

"Will you keep me posted?"

"Of course. Go lie down," Keith patted her cheek. "Have fun sucking up as much attention for this as you can."

In a much better mood, Sky crawled back into her bed. She was alone barely a moment when Erik and Darcy returned, her mother carrying a tray.

"Under no circumstances," Darcy said as she set the tray on the bedside table. "Are you allowed to get out of this bed until morning."

"Does that mean you'll be bringing me a chamber pot?" Sky asked.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady."

"Feeling better?" Erik asked.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him. "I am."

………………………………………………………………………….

All talk ceased when Dr. Gorma knocked on the doorframe of Cady's hospital room. She jumped to her feet and hurried over to the older man, "Dr. Gorma, how is he? Can I see him?"

He smiled kindly at her, "He's in pain, Princess, but I gave him something for it. He'll be in pain for a while, but there will be no permanent damage."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but I want you both to take it easy."

All Cady heard was him saying 'yes'. Without another word, she pushed past him and to the room next door. Her family watched her go.

"I guess that's the last we'll see of her for a while," Gideon muttered.

Cady entered Tristan's room and closed the door behind her. He was lying on his stomach on the bed. A white blanket was pulled up, but the edge of a large bandage showed from beneath it. His face was turned away from her and he appeared to be sleeping. Moving slowly, she walked over to his bed.

Not sure what to do, or if she should say anything, Cady stood over the bed and watched him. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched his shoulder. His skin felt cold and clammy. She gently stroked his back between his shoulders, careful to avoid the bandage and his wounds, assuring herself that he was there.

"Not now, Sky, wait until Cady's not next door," he mumbled.

She jumped back, surprised by his words.

Tristan turned his head so he faced her, a weak smile on his lips, "Hi."

"What-"

"I was kidding, Cady, I knew it was you."

"How…how are you feeling?"

"Numb."

"Numb?"

Very slowly, he rolled onto his side and looked up at her, "Dr. Gorma gave me some pain pills. Come here." He patted the bed beside him.

Cady sat on the edge, "I can't believe you're here."

"Merry Christmas."

"I wish I had known you were coming."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, a grand romantic gesture."

Cady stroked his cheek, "I used to listen to the stories of everything my parents went through, how Mom had been taken, more than once, and Dad always rescued her. I thought it had sounded so romantic. But it's not, it's scary."

"Tell me about it," he replied. "How are you? How's your arm?"

"Okay. It's not too bad."

He patted the bed again, "Lay down, Cady, I can't stretch my arm out too far."

Confused, she kicked her boots off and stretched out beside him. She laid her head on his pillow and sighed contentedly as he slid his arm around her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

"Cady," he breathed, his breath warm across her cheek. "I have missed you so much."

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard around the lump forming in her throat. "I've missed you, too," she replied hoarsely. "I'm so sorry you were hurt."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I would do it all over again for you."

Cady tilted her head back to meet his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

…………………………………………………………………………

The Christmas Eve party had somehow moved into Sky's room. It had started with Lance, Darcy, and Erik coming to check on her. When they couldn't find Erik, Sven, Romelle, and Delora found their way to her room. After that, more and more people made their way there, food was aplenty, the televiewer was on with an old Christmas movie playing, but that only served as background noise.

Sky, Darcy, and Becca were sitting shoulder to shoulder against the headboard of her bed. Tori and Nicky sat at the foot of the bed while every chair and spot on the floor was taken.

"Where's Cady?" Nicky asked.

"She's, uh," Allura hesitated a moment. "She's helping Dr. Gorma take care of Tristan."

"With her own special kind of medicine," Declan whispered to Gideon.

Brina pinched his arm, "Behave."

"Why would he start now?" Keith asked.

Since the team was still on duty, Brina had to stay in the castle, at least for that night. Barring any problems, Keith told her she could go see her family the next day. He had already sent a squadron of volunteer soldiers to patrol the Bittor settlement, watching for any trouble.

"Come on, Dad, its Christmas," Declan said.

"If you haven't been good all year, its too late to try and impress Santa," Erik said. He sat on the floor with his back against the bed near Sky, where her fingers were idly playing with his hair.

"We hafta put cookies out," Nicky whispered to Tori.

"We'll talk to Nanny," his mother promised. "She'll set you up with some goodies."

"They better be good," Gideon said. "It's your last chance to suck up to Santa for good presents."

"Hey! I've been good," Nicky insisted.

"Yes you have," Keith assured him.

"They never tried to set a trap for Santa," Becca said.

Lance laughed, "I forgot about that!"

"What happened?" Brina asked from her seat between Declan's outstretched legs where she leaned back and rest her head on his shoulder.

The twins were sitting side by side against the wall. They exchanged a look and grinned.

"It was pretty ingenious," Gideon said.

"It almost ruined Christmas," Allura replied.

"What happened?" Brina repeated.

"Well, about twelve years ago, when the twins were six, they decided to set up a trap by the Christmas tree so they could capture Santa and get all the toys," Keith explained. "They sneaked into the rec room after everyone else had gone to bed and had some how rigged up a system where if someone stepped from the fireplace to the tree, they would trip over a wire and, ideally, fall towards the couch where they had spread a sheet on the floor covered with jam and honey, assuming Santa would stick to the sheet."

Brina gasped, "What happened?"

"I went downstairs to put a few presents under the tree," Pidge said. "I tripped over the wire, but instead of landing on the sheet, I hit the tree and knocked it over."

"He made enough noise to wake the entire castle," Becca spoke up.

"I wanted to send all their presents back to Santa," Allura said. "But _no-o-o-o-o_, Keith was so proud that his six year old sons had come up with that, he only told them to never do that again."

Keith shrugged, "It was pretty smart."

"Can we go get Santa cookies now?" Tori asked.

"Sure," Becca pushed herself up. "I want to make sure Cady got something to eat."

………………………………………………………………………………

Cady sat in the chair she had pulled over to the bedside, facing Tristan who was sitting up on the edge of the bed. Ten minutes earlier, Dr. Gorma stopped by to check on Tristan and he was followed by Nanny who carried a tray laden with some of Cady's favorite foods. Comfort foods, her father had called them.

"I can't believe I'm dating a Princess whose favorite foods are macaroni and cheese and chicken fingers," Tristan teased after the doctor and Nanny left.

Cady licked her lips as the smells hit her nose and made her mouth water, "You have not lived until you have tried Nanny's homemade mac and cheese." She dipped a fork into one of the two overloaded bowls on the tray and brought it his mouth.

Giving in, Tristan allowed her to slip it between his lips. As soon as the thick, warm mixture of pasta and cheese hit his tongue, he couldn't contain the "Mmmm" that escaped.

She giggled, "There is nothing wrong with mac and cheese and chicken fingers. It tastes good and makes you feel good." There were two bowls of mac and cheese beside a plate with half a dozen chicken fingers, with two small bowls, one with honey and the other with barbeque sauce. There were also two cold bottles of water and a covered dish. "There is only one thing that could make this better and I think that's it," she said, removing the cover with a flourish.

"Is that cheesecake?" He asked.

"Chocolate chip cheesecake," she grinned. "Gotta love Nanny."

They were able to finish off one bowl of macaroni and cheese and most of the chicken fingers. Cady moved to sit beside him and they fed each other the cheesecake. She smiled at him, feeling giddy and truly happy to have him with her, to share this incredibly sweet moment with him.

He smiled back, albeit weakly.

"You're hurting," she said unnecessarily. She knew he was feeling pain, but he was doing everything in his power to keep her from noticing it.

"It's nothing," Tristan replied, unconvincingly.

"When did you take your last pain pill?"

"Uh, I guess it was right after we got back."

"Here, take another one and lay down."

He allowed her to fuss over him, clear away the food and get him another pill. It felt good. "Lay with me," he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't come all this way and get whipped so that I can't be with you."

Cady slid into the bed again, pulling the blanket up over the two of them as they returned to their earlier positions of lying on their sides, facing each other. She rested her hand on his waist as he wrapped his arm around her and twirled her hair around his fingers.

She pressed her face against his throat and breathed deep, drawing strength and comfort from having him near. "Merry Christmas, Tristan."

"Merry Christmas, Cady."

……………………………………………………………….

By eleven o'clock, the party had pretty much broken up. The stress of the day had worn on everyone and they were all eager for it to just be over. With promises to see each other in the morning, everyone went their separate ways.

Darcy was still fussing over Sky, much to her daughter's annoyance.

"Really, Mom, I just want to go to sleep and end this day."

"Becca wants you to stay awake a couple of more hours," Darcy said.

Lance stifled a yawn, "Want me to get a board game? We can all play."

"Dad, you're tired."

"I can stay up with her," Erik offered. "I'm not going to sleep any time soon."

"I'm sure," Lance said sarcastically.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, Dad! We're not going to do anything. I have a pretty nasty headache."

Darcy chewed on her lower lip, "I don't know."

"You guys are tired, I'll be fine. Just go."

"All right," she conceded reluctantly. "But we're staying here, so if you need anything, just call us on your communicator."

"I will."

"And I'll be in to check on you."

"Good night, Mom, Dad."

They both kissed her goodnight and made her promise, again, to contact them if she needed them. Lance paused a moment to glare menacingly at Erik before he left.

"Want to watch a movie?" Erik asked when they were alone.

"I guess so."

"What do you want to watch?"

"You pick something," she yawned.

"Stay awake, Sunny."

"I am."

"I mean it."

"I know."

He slipped a disk into the player and returned to her side, pulling off his shoes and curling up in bed beside her. "How're you feeling?"

"Same old, same old," she muttered, leaning against him.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Sunny, especially at Christmas."

"At least I got your present."

"Oh yeah?" His interest was piqued, he hadn't seen any bags or packages when they had found her. "What is it?"

"It's not Christmas yet."

He glanced at the clock, "It almost is."

"If I give you your present, you have to give me mine."

"Nope, you have to wait until morning."

"Then so do you."

Erik kissed her gently, "Merry Christmas, my Sky."

"Merry Christmas, Erik."


	9. Christmas Morning

Hi all,

Thank you so much for your reviews!

C-Town Chica, RL2- You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your support and generous reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me.

Andi, AnimeLoverVS – I am so glad you've discovered and enjoyed my stories. It's reviews like yours that motivate me to continue writing.

And to everyone else, thanks for stopping by!

Enjoy,

Failte

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sky sighed deeply as her communicator went off. She knew it was her father. It was the fifth time he called her since he and her mother had left her room an hour and a half earlier.

"What Dad?"

"Just making sure you're still awake, Shorty."

"Obviously I am."

"Is Erik still there?"

"Yes."

Erik leaned over her and grinned at the small screen of her communicator, "Hi sir!"

"Shouldn't you be in your own room by now?" Lance asked.

Sky pushed Erik out of the way, "We're trying to watch a movie, Dad, and since we have to pause it every time you call, it's taking forever to watch."

"How much longer do you have to stay awake?"

"Until 2:00, Aunt Becca said she'd check on me then."

"Okay. I will check on you later."

"Lance, knock it off," Darcy called out, her voice partially muffled by her pillow. "Leave her alone."

"Goodnight, Schuyler, we'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Uncle Lance."

"Goodnight Erik. Sleep well…in your own bed."

Erik winked at Sky, "Merry Christmas, sir."

Sky snapped the communicator shut, "That is the last time I answer it."

"If you don't, he will show up here," Erik pointed out.

She curled up next to him, "He is actually making my head hurt more."

"Yeah, he tends to do that."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cady felt a moment of panic as she woke feeling a heavy weight pressing down on her. She sucked in a sharp breath and released it as a sigh of relief when she remembered where she was and what was going on.

Tristan had rolled over on top of her and fallen asleep, his chin on her shoulder and his warm breath tickling her neck. She didn't mind having him so close, she enjoyed it actually, but the fact was that Cady was a small woman and Tristan was not a small man.

She wrapped her injured arm across his shoulders and brought her other hand up to gently stroke his hair. "Tristan?"

"Hm?"

Cady kissed his temple and whispered again, "Tristan? Honey, you have to move a little, you're crushing me."

"Sorry," he mumbled, slowly shifting most of his weight off her, keeping his chin on her shoulder.

Giving in to the fact that he wasn't going to completely get off her (not that she really minded), Cady continued to stroke his hair as she hummed softly. She couldn't believe he was really here, with her, and it was Christmas. It was Christmas! Cady looked around, trying to figure out what time it was. There was no clock in the room and Becca had removed her watch when she had wrapped her arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tristan's watch on the bedside table. Trying not to disturb him, she reached over and groped the tabletop until her fingers felt the leather strap. It was almost six in the morning.

A sharp knock on the door caused Cady to jump and Tristan to groan as pain washed over his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Someone's here."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

The door slid open and Becca shuffled in looking tired. "All right kids, I want to check you out and I want to get it done early. I don't want to miss the kids opening their presents."

Tristan shifted over enough to allow Cady to slide out from beneath him. She tried to compose herself and appear innocent, which was difficult after being caught in bed with your boyfriend.

"Cady," he lifted his head and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Come on, Cady, I want Nurse Jewelia to check and clean your arm while I check Tristan."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you're going to want to get a move on it, the kids are starting to get up and we can only hold them back for so long."

Cady hugged her, "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Aunt Becca."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie, now go see Jewelia."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Sky woke to something cold and wet tickling her neck. She swatted at it but her fingers were brushed with something wet. A light weight plopped down on her chest. Giving up on any chance of falling back into her deep, peaceful sleep, Sky slowly opened her eyes.

She was greeted by the sight of a small, white puppy with a brown face and a small brown spot just above its rear right leg. Sky blinked a couple of times and tried to decide if she was really seeing a dog sitting on her or if it was a figment of her imagination. Maybe she had been hit too hard on the head.

"Merry Christmas, Sunny."

She turned her head slightly and saw Erik stretched out beside her on top of the quilt. He was fresh from his shower with his wet hair brushed back from his freshly shaved face. Wearing a maroon collared shirt under a dark green sweater, he looked ready for Christmas.

"What?"

Laughing, he leaned over and kissed her, "Merry Christmas."

Sky looked from him over to the dog, which had rolled on its stomach and was rubbing its back on Sky's stomach. "You got me a dog?" She asked, perplexed.

"Yup. I knew you missed Chewy, so I talked to Allura and Keith and I got their permission to have one in the castle. Merry Christmas."

A silly giggle escaped her lips, "You got me a dog." She scooped up the puppy and it wiggled in her hands as she brought it to her face.

"I take it you like your present?"

"Very much so," Sky sat up a little and kissed him. "Thank you."

"What are you going to name her?"

"It's a her?"

"Yup."

Sky studied the puppy who was now tumbling around her quilt, "Figment."

"Figment?"

"Figment. When I first woke up, I thought I was seeing things, like she was a figment of my imagination."

Erik stroked the dog's back with his finger, watching as she flopped onto her back so he could pet her stomach. "I guess Figment works for her. She's from the same litter as your Dad's dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was talking to your Mom about what you would like and she told me what she was getting for your Dad and I thought it would be perfect."

"Yes, it's perfect. She's perfect. You're perfect." Sky kissed him again. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't say I was perfect…" he winked at her. "What about my present?"

"Well," a deep blush covered her cheeks. "Your real present is under the tree."

"My _real_ present?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I wanted to do something special, something romantic, but I had a hell of a time coming up with something."

Erik brushed her hair back and looked down at her, "You don't have to…"

She shook her head and smiled, "I wanted to give you something you would appreciate. I dragged Cady along and she didn't get it, I know she didn't approve."

"Schuyler, what did you do?"

Winking at him, Sky pushed the covers down, lifting up her shirt and pushing down the waistband of her pants to expose her hip.

Erik's eyes widened as he leaned closer. On her hip, was a tattoo. It looked like someone had stamped her with the words 'Property of Erik Johansson' using a rubber stamp. "Are you serious?"

She laughed quietly, "Well, it's not real. I thought I could do it, but then I saw the needle and, well, I, uh, I chickened out. It'll wash off in a month."

He traced it with his finger, "How drunk do I have to get you in order for you to make it permanent?"

Laughing, she replied, "There isn't enough liquor in the world."

Erik leaned over and kissed the tattoo, "You amaze me, Schuyler."

"So body art turns you on?"

"No, you do," he teased, moving his way up to kiss her on the lips.

"I was going to get it in the same place you have yours, but I didn't have the nerve to drop my pants in front of a strange man."

"A man did this? They didn't have a female who could do it?"

"I made the appointment on Christmas Eve," Sky said, lifting the puppy off the quilt and setting it on her stomach. "I had to take what I could get, right Figment?"

"Figment. Of all the names…"

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"Hanging from her collar."

Erik leaned over and looked, "Huh, I don't know. Why don't you look?"

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Sky pulled the dog closer and examined the shiny object hanging from the puppy's collar. "Is that a ring?"

"Looks like it." Impatient, Erik undid the dog's collar and slipped it off, shaking the ring from around the blue fabric. "I saw it and I thought of you."

Without realizing it, Sky dropped the puppy, who tumbled unharmed onto her chest. "A ring?"

He handed it to her for her examination.

"It's an elephant," she whispered.

"I was originally going to give it to you for your birthday, but I couldn't wait. After…after last night, I really wanted to give it to you."

"It's beautiful."

"The stone is a garnet. The man in the store said it was the birthstone for January and it represented strong women, soldiers and writers, and love."

Feeling more than a little overwhelmed, Sky slipped the ring on her ring finger, but it was a little too large, so she tried her middle finger and it fit. "I love it, Erik, really. I…I…I don't know what else to say. I love you."

"You've said enough," he replied quietly, leaning close. "I love you too."

Sky jolted back and grabbed her head as the movement caused a dull pain to spike through her skull and her forehead smacked into Erik's. Something warm and wet spread over her stomach. Figment was squatting on her and the excitement of the moment had caused her to empty her bladder. "Figment! No! Oh, bad, bad dog!"

Chuckling, Erik lifted the dog off her.

Sky threw the covers back and stood, holding the shirt from her skin using her thumb and forefinger, "Take her outside, Erik, and have her go."

"I don't think she needs to go anymore."

She scowled at him, "I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Please do, you smell of dog pee."

"Actually, I have to scrub a tattoo off," she grumbled.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No."

"I'm serious, Sky, how's your head?"

She grabbed some clothes from the dresser and disappeared into the bathroom, "I'll be fine."

"I'll be right here if you need anything!" He called through the closed door.

Ten minutes later, Sky came out of the bathroom looking pale but mischievous.

Erik looked up from where he was sitting on the floor playing with the puppy. "Uh oh, what are you thinking?"

She sat down next to him, "I was thinking we could have a little fun with my father."

"How so?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Is my life in danger?"

Sky kissed his cheek, "You told me once you would slay a dragon for me."

"I would. I would gladly slay a dragon for you, take on an army, or even take on the twins. But, as much as I love you, I won't take on your father."

She stood slowly, cradling the puppy to her, "Come on, you sissy. Let's go see if anyone else is up and have you prove your love for me."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Cady entered the rec room to a loud boisterous scene. The adults were trying their hardest to contain the children. It was tradition to wait until everyone was together before any presents were opened and with each year, it seemed the children were more impatient with each passing year. But then their impatience only made it more fun for the adults. Now, everyone had to be showered and dressed and they had to wait until cameras were set up.

Cady had learned the year before to not keep Nicky waiting too long when he had run into her room and landed on top of her at six in the morning. To this day, she was sure the twins had something to do with that.

She paused in the doorway and looked around. Her extended family had taken every seat and spot on the floor. The twins were egging Nicky on, trying to get him to go up to the tree and sneak a gift out of the pile. Hunk sat on the floor with his youngest, Natalia, on his lap and his two sons, Casey and Mykel, sitting beside him, their eyes studying the pile of presents under the tree. Keith and Lance were standing beside the fireplace where her father was stoking the fire and Lance was setting the camcorder up on a tripod.

"Cady! Honey, how are you? Come, sit down." Allura stood and rushed over to hug her daughter. "How's your arm? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, Mother, really," she assured her.

"Where's Tristan?" Keith asked.

"He's, uh, he's still in the hospital, Aunt Becca and Nurse Jewelia are checking on him."

"Cady's here!" Declan shouted. "Now we're waiting for Aunt Becca, Sky, and Erik."

"I think I'll go see what's keeping Sky," Lance said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me for sleeping in a little," Sky appeared in the doorway. "I was hit rather hard in the head."

"Good morning, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Darcy stood and started to cross the room but stopped when Sky held up a hand, her other hand behind her back.

"Hold on a sec, Mom, Erik and I have an announcement to make."

Trying to hide his curiosity, Erik stood beside her and slid an arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him and smiled lovingly before turning back to the roomful of people, "We, well, we wanted you all to know that Erik and I are welcoming a new addition to our family."

There was a moment of silence before Lance lunged in Erik's direction. The poor, unsuspecting young man stepped quickly behind Sky, using her as a shield. Keith and Hunk grabbed Lance by the arms and held him back as Sven started shouting at his son in Norwegian, his face turning an angry red as Romelle held him back. The noise level rose to an almost deafening level as everyone spoke at once.

"You didn't tell me that messing with your father would cost me my life," Erik hissed in her ear. "End this now!"

Laughing, Sky waved her arm and tried to get everyone's attention, but they couldn't hear her. Seeing her plight, Gideon stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-splitting whistle. Slowly silence fell.

"…and then I am going to shove them down your throat!" Lance yelled before stopping to catch his breath.

Erik squeezed her shoulders almost painfully.

Sky brought her hand to her head as the laughter caused it to throb.

"I don't see what's funny about this," Romelle said angrily.

"I'm talking about my puppy," Sky giggled, bringing her other arm out in front of her and holding the wigging, excited dog in her hand. "I want you all to meet Figment, my Christmas present from Erik. What did you think I meant?"

The silence hung heavy as everyone mentally digested what she had just said. It was broken when Nicky, Tori, Mykel, and Natalia jumped up and ran over to see the dog, chattering excitedly. Then the twins started laughing and everyone else joined in except Lance.

"That. Was. Not. Funny." He gasped, breathing hard.

"Yeah it was, Uncle Lance," Declan said. "I just wish we had thought of it first."

Brina shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Sven took a deep breath and chuckled, "I can't believe my son vas using a voman as a human shield. I am so disappointed, Erik."

"It wasn't just any girl," Erik replied, walking into the room, careful to avoid Lance. "It was Sky and she is the only one who could protect me from Uncle Lance."

They all gathered around Sky who was sitting on the floor with Figment.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Darcy asked her daughter.

"Erik set her on the bed and let her wake me up, when I woke up and say this cute little pup I thought it was a figment of my imagination."

"She's so cute," Cady sighed, rubbing the dog's head. "Careful, Nicky, don't pull her tail."

"I'm not," he insisted.

"Daddy, can we get a dog?" Tori called to Pidge.

"We'll see."

"We'll see what?" Becca asked as she entered the rec room. "Oh what a cute puppy!"

"This is Figment, Erik gave her to me for Christmas." Sky held the little dog up for her aunt to see.

Becca looked at her husband, "Ah, so I see we'll see about getting Tori a dog."

Pidge shrugged sheepishly.

"How's Tristan?" Cady asked.

"He's all right, considering. He's going to be sore but I gave him something for the pain. He's getting dressed now so he can join us. Just beware that he won't be up to doing much, I don't care if he is a soldier and if you all think you're invincible, don't let him push himself."

"Yes, Ma'am," Cady nodded, excited that he was going to be able to join them for Christmas morning.

"Uh oh," Keith called out with a smile. "Looks like we have to wait for Tristan now."

"Oh come on," Nicky whined. "He's not family."

Cady patted him on the head, "Oh yes he is, kiddo, get used to it."

Natalia groaned and fell dramatically back onto the floor, "Make him hurry, we've waited _forever_!"

"I hope you're not waiting on my account."

Cady jumped to her feet and helped Tristan as he moved stiffly into the room. "Merry Christmas, Tristan."

He smiled at her, "Merry Christmas, Cady."

She stood on her toes and brushed her lips over his.

"No kissing! Present opening!" Mykel shouted.

"Yea!" Tori clapped.

"One at a time!" Allura called out. "It's Tess's turn to hand out presents."

"I wanna help," Natalia whined.

"Nat, Tori, Nicky, you can help hand them out, but it's one at a time," Keith said.

Paton, Allura, and Darcy deserted the couch so Cady, Tristan, and Becca could sit. The Princess wrapped her arm around Tristan's and whispered in his ear, "Having you here is the best present I could have."

He smiled at her, his eyes a little hazy from the painkiller he was on. "Ditto."

The wrapped pile of presents shrank as the pile of discarded paper grew.

Erik tore into the box from Sky and gasped excitedly. He jumped up and ran to where she was sitting in the chair by the fire. Taking her face in his hands he declared, "You are best girlfriend ever!" Before kissing her hard.

"You like it?" She teased.

"I love it! I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He punctuated each declaration of gratitude with a kiss before lowing his voice and whispering so no one else heard, "But I do love my other gift even more."

"You are so easily bought," Delora said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't deny the truth," he replied, opening the box and pulling out the manual.

"We're not done opening presents, Erik, you could try to be polite and wait before you do that," Romelle chided.

"Is that the new Playstation?" Luke asked.

"Mm, hm," Erik didn't look up from the book he was studying.

"Let's hook it up," Gideon said.

Casey picked up the box, "Do you have any games?"

"It came with a racing game," Erik said.

"Boys!" Allura clapped her hands. "We're not done. You can hook it up after all the presents are opened and the wrapping paper is thrown out."

Grumbling, they pushed aside the game system.

"Come on, Tess, who's next?" Hunk asked.

"This is for Cady," she handed the small box to Nicky who walked over and gave it to their sister.

"It's from Tristan," she said, smiling.

"I hope you like it," he whispered.

Cady untied the red ribbon and ripped off the light green paper. She lifted the lid off the flat box and looked at the contents, bewildered.

"What is it?" Allura asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled, pulling out the long, thin brown leather billfold.

"Open it," Tristan said.

She flipped it open, her eyes widening in surprise.

"They're tickets to Terra," he explained. "Once my tour of duty is up with the Garrison, I want to take you to Terra so you can meet my family and see my home."

Tears blurred Cady's vision and studied the tickets, "There are four."

"Well, I figured your father wouldn't let you go alone with me, so I got tickets for Sky and Erik too."

This caught their attention and Sky's expression mimicked Cady's. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Tristan picked up the billfold and spoke slowly, "These are four tickets, no dates so we can decide together when we want to go, for a roundtrip to Terra."

"That's so generous," Allura said.

"Very much so," Keith said, mentally ticking off what he needed to do to make sure the flight to Terra was safe for his daughter.

Cady cupped his face with her hand, a tear sliding down her cheek, "Thank you, so much, Tristan."

"Anytime, love," he whispered back, kissing her gently.

"Poor Figment," Darcy said as she and Lance sat side by side on the floor playing with the puppy.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlotte asked.

"She's lonely."

"What?" Lance asked.

"She's lonely," Darcy repeated. "She misses her brothers and sisters."

"We can be her brothers and sisters," Nicky said.

She stood, "Good idea, Nicky, but it's not the same." Darcy left the room and came back a few moments later with her hands behind her back. "Merry Christmas, Lance."

He jumped to his feet and met her halfway across the room. "You didn't."

"I did," she held up her hands and presented him with Figment's brother, a small white dog with a brown spot around his left eye and a large brown spot on his back.

"Oh, Darc, this is awesome!" Lance exclaimed, taking the dog with one hand and his wife with the other. "I love you."

"Love you, too, honey. Merry Christmas."

He captured her mouth in a gentle kiss, "Merry Christmas."

………………………………………………………………………..

Nearly an hour later all the presents had been opened and the wrapping paper thrown out. Erik, Declan, Gideon, Casey and Luke sat around the televiewer playing one of the games Erik had gotten to go along with his new Playstation. Becca sat back in the chair Sky had deserted in favor of lying on the floor beside Erik, dozing. Lance sat on the floor with Tori, Nicky, Tess, Charlotte, Mykel, and Natalia, playing with the two puppies. Tristan was stretched out on his side, his head resting on a throw pillow on Cady's lap. The others sat around the room, everyone picking at Nanny's homemade coffee cakes and drinking coffee, tea, or juice.

Allura sighed and leaned against her husband's shoulder as she looked around at her large family. It was hard to believe that there had ever been a time when she had felt all alone, when the Force and their families hadn't been around.

"You okay?" Keith whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fantastic," she replied, watching as Cady gently stroked Tristan's hair and watched the boys play their videogame. She turned her attention to her three youngest playing with the dogs, "Maybe it was time we just gave in and got them a dog."

"We can go see if there are any left in Figment and Greedo's litter," Keith suggested.

"Maybe."

"Merry Christmas, Angel," he kissed her silken hair.

"Merry Christmas."


	10. Merry Christmas

Hi all!

Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, that really mean a lot to me.

This story is coming to an end, but I am already plotting my next story, a trip to Terra :)

Thank you all!

Enjoy,

Failte

………………………………………………………….

Keith was able to get Paton alone later that morning to talk to her about Rossbin and what she had found out the night before. They both disappeared into the kitchen to speak in private.

"He didn't have much to say," she told him. "But his daughter was quite talkative."

"What did she have to say?"

"She said that she never saw anyone but her father and her brother planning and talking about this. She does not believe anyone else was involved."

Keith ran his hand through his hair, "But we can't really take her word for it. She doesn't know what was going on behind closed doors, if Vinn was involved or the other Bittors. I was planning on heading into town in a couple of hours and try my hand at questioning him."

Paton nodded, "That's your decision, Keith, but he is under maximum security and it is Christmas. If you want to let him stew for another day, no one will blame you."

"I was thinking about that, but I want to get it take care of as soon as possible. I have already sent a guard to the Bittor settlement, letting Montry Joles know that I will be down to speak with him tomorrow."

She nodded, "Let me know whatever you need me to do, Keith."

"I will, thanks Pat."

Allura entered the kitchen carrying a tray of empty plates, "How's it going in here?"

"I'm going to go downtown this afternoon to speak with Rossbin."

Allura opened her mouth to try and convince him to put it off another day, but she knew it was fruitless. The corners of her mouth turned up and she smiled, "Of course, dear."

"It won't be long," he promised. "I know I'm not going to be getting a lot out of him."

"You…you can't put it off another day?"

"I don't want to, Allura, I want to get right on this and get it taken care of."

Paton slipped quietly from the room, not wanting to invade on what she was sure was going to be a private conversation.

"I understand that, Keith, but its Christmas."

"No one is going to miss me for an hour."

"I will," she whispered.

He sighed, "You know how important this is."

"Yes, I do. Promise it won't be more than an hour?"

"I promise."

"We're going to be eating early."

"I know."

"And no matter what happens, when you step foot back into this castle, you have to be in a good mood. I don't want you brooding and bringing everyone down on Christmas."

"Yes, your highness."

Allura rolled her eyes and raised herself on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Hurry back."

Keith turned his head and caught her lips, "I will. You won't even miss me."

……………………………………………………………………

Forty five minutes later, Keith paced in the foyer. He was annoyed and frustrated. Rossbin sat there for half an hour and didn't open his mouth once, didn't even acknowledge Keith's existence. Rossbin's daughter was curled up in a room, crying uncontrollably and his son was as stoic as his father.

According to the guards on duty, no one other than himself, had requested to see Rossbin. Realizing he was wasting his time, Keith returned to the castle.

He stopped and took a deep breath. This was Christmas. His family and friends were waiting for him and they were all in the holiday spirit. He was not going to ruin that.

"Keith, you're back," Lance announced when his friend walked into the rec room. "We can use your help."

"With what?" He asked, perching on the arm of Allura's chair.

"Dad, they're picking on me," Cady told him.

Keith turned his attention to his oldest. She was still sitting on the couch with Tristan beside her, he was obviously uncomfortable, but Keith knew he wasn't about to leave her side. "Who is?"

"Everyone."

"We're not picking on her," Pidge said. "We're just pointing out the similarities between Allura and Cady."

"How they both seem to have a problem with kidnappings," Hunk added.

Lance started ticking instances off on his fingers, "She was taken by Rossbin, shot in the caves by a Bittor…"

"Taken by Landor," Sven added. "Can't forget dat."

Keith turned to Tristan, "I am getting too old for this, she's all yours. You can be her rescuer."

He saluted, "Yes, sir."

"I'm not helpless," Cady pouted.

"Neither is your mother," Keith pointed out. "But trouble seems to find you both. And now that I've handed that responsibility off to Tristan, I can worry about keeping an eye on your sisters."

"You should have just saved yourself the trouble and stopped after us," Gideon said.

"Yeah, you didn't need three more kids," Declan agreed.

"They should have just stopped after me," Cady grumbled. "Life would have been easier all around."

"See, we did it right," Lance announced. "One, perfect kid."

"Now stop that, all of you," Allura chided. "We love you all, you know that."

"No, he's right," Sky said.

Erik snorted.

"Do I need to take back my present?"

"What? No. You're perfect. I was just…you know…the twins…" he mumbled.

Gideon and Declan both flicked their wrists and made whipping sounds.

"Knock it off, Dec," Brina warned.

He dropped his arm and smiled sheepishly.

"Did you find anything out?" Allura whispered to her husband.

Keith shook his head, "I'm going to go down and talk to some people tomorrow."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I sat there for thirty minutes and he didn't even acknowledge me."

"What about his children?"

"The son didn't speak either and his daughter couldn't stop crying hard enough to say anything."

Allura sighed and shook her head, "I feel so bad for those children."

He smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder.

Cady leaned toward Tristan and whispered, "How're you holding up?"

"I'm all right," he muttered.

"No one will think it rude if you wanted to go lie down. Mom and Nanny set up a room for you."

"Maybe in a little while," he spoke haltingly, pain cutting across his back as he slowly shifted. "I just don't want to move right now."

Wishing she could do more to alleviate his pain, Cady leaned over and kissed him gently, "I'm so sorry you were hurt. What can I do?"

"Um, you could do that again."

Smiling, she glanced over and saw that no one was paying attention. Leaning over, she kissed, less gently and a little longer.

Tristan smiled weakly, "I feel better already."

Sven couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Tristan seemed, even though Cady was doing her best to help him deal with it. He got up and walked over to where Becca was sitting, watching her kids play with the dogs. "Becca?"

She looked up and smiled, "Hey, Sven, what's up?"

He knelt beside her chair and lowered his voice, "I vas vondering, how bad are Tristan's vounds?"

"He'll be fine. The skin was broken, but his leather jacket absorbed a lot of the sting. There was no muscle damage and there will be no permanent damage."

"Oh, good," he breathed. "I vas just tinking I should talk to him. But, uh, I guess if he's going to be all right…"

She patted his hand as he trailed off, "You're a good man, Sven."

"Mommy?" Tori appeared at her side, holding Lance's squirming puppy.

"What, sweetpea?"

"Can we get a dog?"

Sven pushed himself up and returned to his seat, leaving Becca to handle her daughter.

"We'll have to see, peanut."

"That means no," she said sadly, letting Greedo slip from her grasp.

"It does not. It means Daddy and I have to talk about it. You're going to have a new brother or sister in a few weeks, that's even better than a dog."

She sighed, "I guess so."

"I thought you were excited about being a big sister."

"I am," Tori tried to climb onto her mother's lap, but was impeded by the large bump that was her future sibling.

"Oh, sweetie," Becca hugged her daughter as close as she could. "Daddy and I will talk about it, maybe we can get a dog. I'd like one, but we'd have to make sure it was okay with Aunt Allura and you and Luke would have to take care of it."

The little girl rubbed her eyes, tired as the excitement from earlier drained her, "We can do that. Luke's real smart."

"So are you, sweetie."

"I'd take it for walks so it won't go potty in the castle."

"That's an important job."

"So we can get one?"

"I'll talk to Daddy, we'll let you know what we decide tomorrow."

"Morning?" Tori asked, excitedly.

"Afternoon."

"'Kay, Mommy." Happy with that response, she hurried back to where the others were playing.

"Does this mean we're getting a dog?" Pidge whispered, laying his hands on his wife's shoulders.

Becca tilted her head back to look at him, "This would be a really bad time to get one, wouldn't it?"

"Yup."

"She attacked me at the wrong time, I'm all hormonal and it's Christmas and she's so cute."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sure there are plenty of people in the castle who will help us with both the puppy and the baby."

She patted his hand, "You're a good man, babe."

………………………………………………………

It was a leisurely morning that slid effortlessly into a lazy afternoon. The kids took turns playing with Erik's new PlayStation. Lance, with the help of Nicky, Nat, and Tori, took the dogs out for a quick walk. The others read, talked, or did anything else that allowed them to relax for one of the few days off they were allowed each year. Cady had finally convinced Tristan to go lay down as his back was starting to sting with pain.

"Give me my poor little puppy," Sky told Tori when they walked in. "She's shivering." Her head hurting, Sky had just taken some pain pills and was feeling cloudy headed and tired. She cradled the trembling little furball to her chest and whispered soothingly.

Erik reached over and rubbed her back. The two of them were sitting on the floor, leaning back against the side of the couch, watching as Luke and Casey played the racing game on the PlayStation. "She'll be fine, Sky. She'll warm up faster if you let her run around."

"No, poor Figment's tired, see?" She held the dog up to him as it yawned. "They've worn her out."

Erik looked over the dog's head at Sky's slightly unfocused eyes, "What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked, kissing the soft spot between Figment's eyes.

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired."

He slid his arm up around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her temple, "Go lie down, I'll come wake you for dinner."

She shook her head slightly, "I'm okay."

"Sky…"

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll lay down." She slid down and gently laid her head on his leg, pulling her legs up and laying Figment on the floor beside her. The dog yawned again and cuddled close to her stomach.

Erik jumped when one of Nanny's afghans hit him in the head. He looked over his shoulder and saw Darcy smiling at him. Taking the hint, he laid the blanket over Sky and pressed a gentle kiss on her head. In less than five minutes, both she and the dog were sound asleep.

Keith leaned over and whispered to Allura, "Watch out, trouble's coming."

The Queen looked up from the knitting she was working on and looked up at her husband, "What?"

"Mommy?"

"Hi, Nicky, what's up?"

He climbed up into his mother's lap and laid his head on her shoulder, "Mommy, can I have a little brother?"

"Uh, what?" Allura asked, surprised.

"I want a little brother. I'm the only one of us without one."

"I don't have one, Aunt Darcy and Aunt Becca don't have one and…"

"I mean the only one of my brothers and sisters," he interrupted.

"No, honey, you're the last one."

"But I'd really like one," Nicky whispered, playing with her necklace.

"What if we had another baby and it was a girl?" Keith asked.

"No, I want a boy."

"Why do you want one?" Allura asked. "I thought you liked being the baby?"

"I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not," she kissed the top of his head. "But no, we're not going to have another baby. Sorry."

He lifted his head and looked at her with big, brown doe eyes, "Well, then can I have a dog?"

Keith laughed, "The twins put you up to this, didn't they?"

Allura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from joining her husband in his laughter, "I don't know, Nicky, will you be able to take care of it?"

He nodded adamantly, "Yes."

"You'd have to walk it and fed it and give it baths."

"I know."

"Well, then, Daddy and I will talk about it."

Nicky looked at his mother and then looked over to where his brothers sat. They nodded at him. He turned back to his parents, "Okay," and he hopped off her lap.

"How'd you know that was coming?" Allura asked her husband.

"I saw the twins talking to him and Nicky kept looking over here."

"Huh, so they told him to try and shock us with the request for a little brother and then soften the blow by asking for a puppy."

"Exactly."

She sighed heavily, "They are such a bad influence on him."

"Well, the kids haven't had a pet since the cat died two years ago."

"It could teach the younger kids some responsibility."

"Yeah, since it's too late to teach the twins that."

"All right everyone," Nanny announced from the doorway. "Dinner is ready."

"Yea!" Declan jumped to his feet. "I am starving."

Keith flipped open his communicator to dial up his eldest.

…………………………………………………………………….

Cady sat up against the headboard of the bed in the guest room, watching Tristan sleep. He had become fidgety and restless, finally giving in to Becca's suggestion of painkillers and rest. Cady had shown him to his room and helped him settle, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side. After taking the pills, he had drifted off to sleep while she stroked his hair.

Checking her watch, she realized with a shock that she had been here for over an hour. She had learned that he had a tendency to mumble in his sleep, not too loud, or even anything discernible, but she thought it was cute.

"You're still here," he mumbled, his eyes barely open.

"Of course I am."

"You should be with your family."

"I'm where I want to be," she whispered, stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm just wiped out."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

He rolled onto his side and looked up at her, "You've already done so much, Cady, you all have."

"You're a part of our family now, Tristan, we're all so happy to help you. I'm just so happy you're here."

"I'm going to have to call my family and let them know what happened. I don't want them to find out through the Garrison channels."

"We can do that whenever you want."

"I want you there, I want to introduce you."

She smiled, a little nervous, "I can't wait to meet them."

"Becca said she's going to contact the Garrison, I'm going to be laid up."

"Does that mean you'll be stuck here for a little while?"

"Appears that way."

Cady leaned over and kissed him, "Darn it. And I guess you'll need a nurse too, huh?"

"I'm sure Becca can find one for me."

"She won't have to look far."

"But how qualified is she?"

"Qualified enough. So we're going to Terra, huh?"

"Yeah. I want to introduce you to my family."

"Do you think we could visit my grandmother while we're there."

"I don't see why not, I'd like to meet her."

"This is so exciting," Cady grinned. "I can't wait. We are going to have so much fun."

"I was thinking we could…" Tristan was interrupted by Cady's communicator going off.

She flipped it open, "Yes?"

"It's dinner time, honey," Keith said.

"Okay, we'll be right there," she told him.

"Glad to see you're carrying your communicator."

Cady stuck her tongue out at him and snapped it shut.

"Is everything all right?" Tristan asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"Yeah," she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "It's time for dinner. Get up."

Tristan slowly pushed himself up and accepted Cady's hand to help him sit up. She helped him to his feet, slipping her arm around his waist.

"What, uh, what do you guys do for the rest of today?" He asked as they moved slowly down the hall.

"Well, Christmas is really the only day everyone has off together. We have this huge meal, then everyone just hangs out. In other words, in about two hours, everyone is going to be stuffed and napping." She explained with a smile. "Then later tonight, we meet back in the kitchen to make sandwiches and take them back to the rec room where we watch 'Christmas Vacation'."

"Oh."

"Ever seen it?"

"No."

"You're in for a treat. I know it doesn't sound like the exciting day you'd think the Voltron Force and their family would spend together, but we have fun being together and relaxing."

He pressed a kiss to her soft, golden hair, "I'm happy just as long as I can be with you."

"Ah, you big softee," Cady teased quietly.

The dining room had been shifted around a bit to accommodate the large gathering. The buffet had been removed and a children's table was set up against the wall. The main dining table had been extended as far as it could go with the best china and crystal set out and two large, six candle candelabras halfway down each end. Platters and bowls were overflowing with Nanny's delectable foods and quiet conversation flowed around the table.

Cady and Tristan settled into the last two chairs as everyone fell silent. Keith and Allura sat at opposite ends of the table and their eyes met over the food, candles, and gazes of everyone else at the table. She smiled and nodded to him.

Keith cleared his throat, "This has been a year of ups and downs. New threats and a new team. We have so much to be thankful for and even more to be proud of. Our children our growing before our eyes and we're watching them start lives of their own with their loved ones. But they know that no matter where they go, no matter what adventures their lives take them on, they will always have a home here." He raised his glass. "Merry Christmas."

Everyone followed suit as glasses of wine, water, or juice were raised and a chorus of "Merry Christmas!"


	11. Tying Up Loose Ends

Hi all!

Sorry for the delay, things have been rather hectic. In case you haven't noticed, the previous chapter was not the last chapter. There is one more after this one, I promise that's the end then!

RedLion2- Thanks for your review. Of course Keith won't let Cady go alone with Tristan, that's why he had also bought tickets for Erik and Sky.

C-Town Chica, MustangAce - Thank you for your reviews!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

The next morning Keith took Erik, Declan, and fifty guards with him out to the Bittor settlement. He and Allura had stayed up long after everyone else had gone to bed and discussed what they were going to do, how they were going to handle these visitors. It wasn't an easy conversation and they had gone to bed quietly, neither happy with the decision that had been reached.

Montry Joles was out in front of his home when they pulled up in their small fleet of vehicles. Keith slid out from behind the wheel and waited for Erik and Declan to join him. Without a word, the approached Montry and followed him when he turned and entered his hut.

"Please, sit," Montry said, removing his coat. "I received word that you would be down here today."

Keith nodded, standing just inside the door, flanked by his two men. "Then I am sure you know why we're here."

"I can assure you, Commander, that none of us had anything to do with what happened to your daughter. I should have known that Klintel would cause trouble. He said he had turned a new leaf, he was no longer afraid of Vinn, he wanted to start over for the sake of his children."

"Then you know he is Vinn's half brother?"

Montry hesitated a moment and then nodded.

"We have discussed how we want to handle this, my wife and I," Keith told him. "You did not announce your arrival or ask permission to land on Arus. You bring with you a threat, that you knew about. Now if I had my way, you would all be packed up and off this planet by nightfall. However, my wife, the ruler of this planet, believes that Rossbin was working alone and she believes that it is unnecessary to punish you all for his actions. Before the Doom war, Arus was known as a safe haven for any displaced persons and after we defeated Doom we had hoped to offer sanctuary again. But we will not do so at the expense of other's safety, particularly the safety of my family. I have no patience for anyone who puts my family in danger, Montry. We have agreed to give you one month to leave and we are willing to help you find other arrangements."

Montry nodded again, "That's fair."

Keith turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at the other man, "I really am sorry it came to this."

"So am I."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Sky, how're you feeling today?" Cady asked as she swept into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, a little tired and nauseous, but fine," she told her, sipping her tea. "How're you? How's Tristan?"

"He's sleeping. He pushed himself too hard yesterday to join in all the festivities. Aunt Becca wants him to just rest today."

"And I take it you're only too happy to act as his nurse?" Sky teased.

"Of course. Have you heard anything from my father yet?"

"No, but they should be back any minute. Uncle Keith said they were going to stop in the police station on their way back. We're going to have a meeting then."

Cady sat down at the table across from her friend, with a sandwich in front of her. "Do you know what's going on?"

Sky shook her head, "No, but if you want to sit in on the meeting, I'm sure your father won't mind."

"Yeah, I'll probably do that. Where's Figment?"

"Nicky and Tori offered to walk her."

"My parents are seriously thinking about getting a dog."

"I hope they do, I'm afraid Nicky is going to kidnap my dog in the middle of the night."

Cady giggled, "The twins will probably use Figment to teach Nicky how to steal."

Sky laughed, "Of all the things they can teach him."

"As long as it isn't grand theft auto."

"Or breaking and entering."

"Hopefully, they'll stop before anything gets too dangerous."

Sky reached up and laid her hand on her head, trying to stop her giggling, "Okay, we have to stop. This is killing me."

"Sorry, but you have to admit, the twins are an easy target."

"Oh, I know it," Sky smiled and pushed her plate aside. "So tell me, was Tristan serious about Erik and I going to Terra too?"

"Yeah, he thinks the world of you guys. He wants his family to meet all of us."

"But we don't want to interfere in…"

"You won't be interfering. Tristan and I were talking about it. We were thinking about spending a few weeks on Terra. I want to visit my grandmother and we thought you guys might like to visit some of your family while we're there. We can hang out then split up for a while."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah. I think my father also likes the idea of you guys going. I'm sure that once we're safe on Terra, he'll feel better."

Sky grinned at her friend, "This is so exciting, I can't wait. It's been years since I've been on Terra."

"I know. Tristan was telling me all about Boston. It's beautiful and full of history and there is some great shopping."

"I'm surprised you mentioned the beauty and history first," Sky muttered.

Cady stuck her tongue out, "I'm a little deeper than you give me credit for."

"When are we going?"

"Not for a couple of months."

"Erik and I need to work out our schedules so we can get time off."

"Don't worry about it, I have it in with your boss."

Sky smiled, "Thanks, see what you can do."

"Schuyler!"

"Cadence!"

"What is that?" Cady asked, pointing at her friend's hand.

Sky held her hand up, "What? Oh, my ring, Erik gave it to me for Christmas."

Cady grabbed her friend's hand and pulled it closer, "He gave you a ring too? Where did he find this? Its…its cute."

Sky grabbed her hand back, "I think it's beautiful. He slipped it on Figment's collar for me to find."

"That is _so_ romantic! So, what does it mean?"

"It means that Erik knows I collect elephants and that the garnet is my birthstone."

"Sky…"

"No, Cady, it was just a gift from my boyfriend."

"Could it be a hint of things to come?"

Sky stared at the ring on her finger and smiled, "Maybe."

Cady sighed wistfully and changed the subject, "So, what are you wearing to the New Years Party?"

"I have no idea."

Cady raised her eyebrows, "Does this mean we're going shopping?"

Shaking her head, Sky replied, "Maybe."

"I heard Deanna got some amazing new dresses in for the winter season."

"Fine, Cady, we'll go shopping."

The Princess clapped her hands excitedly, "Goodie! We'll go tomorrow."

"We'll see what my schedule is. It all depends on what your father has to say today. Speak of the devil," Sky unclipped her communicator and flipped it open. "Collier."

"Schuyler, we're on our way back. We'll be meeting in the conference room in ten minutes." Keith told her.

"Yes, sir. Oh, and Cady would like to sit in on the meeting."

Keith paused, he had planned on speaking with Cady alone after he and his team had met. "All right, have her join us in the conference room."

………………………………………………………………………

Keith stood at the head of the table and looked around. Both generations of the Voltron Force, as well as his eldest daughter, surrounded the table, all watching him expectantly.

"The Bittor settlement will be cleared out by the end of the month," he began, getting right to the point. "I told them we would help them find other arrangements."

Allura looked down at the polished surface of the table, feeling guilty and helpless. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to help people, give them a safe place to stay.

"Until they have left Arus, neither Allura nor the children are allowed out of the castle without guard, for any reason." Keith glanced at his daughter and noticed for once that Cady didn't look upset at this announcement. "I spoke with Paton and we have decided that Rossbin will be charged with one count kidnapping, one count conspiracy to kidnap, and two counts of assault. His son is eighteen and will be charged and tried along with him as an adult. His daughter is only fourteen, we cannot find the mother, so she will be placed in foster care."

"Where will the trial be?" Lance asked.

"That hasn't been determined yet. I am going to contact the Garrison to see if they have any charges to bring up against him. We know now that he lied. Rossbin had said he had been forced into working for Vinn, that he had been murdered his first wife and his children had been threatened. We have since learned that he is actually Vinn's half brother and that his wife ran off several years ago. His current wife disappeared the day before they took Cady. We believe she left Arus on the postal ship that left that day."

"Any idea where she might be?" Hunk asked.

Keith shook his head, "No. But we are searching for her."

"What's the plan for now?" Erik spoke up.

"The plan," Keith replied. "Is that we are going to go back to normal. The Force will go back to practice and their guard schedules, Sky you're off for the next two days."

"Sir, I'm fine," she protested.

"Just relax, take the time to rest and get better. We are going to work with Paton to have soldiers and police officers patrolling the area around the settlement. The New Years party will go on as planned, unless something arises of course. Any questions?"

"When are you going to contact the Garrison?" Allura asked.

"As soon as we're done with this meeting. Anything else?" Keith looked around the table, a few people shook their heads. "All right, you're all dismissed. When more information is gathered, we'll meet again."

……………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take Sky long to realize that Keith had been right to give her a couple of days off. Becca had told her that she would be tired and groggy and that the worst thing she could do would be to ignore it. Nausea also struck and she had feelings of dizziness whenever she stood for too long. So she decided to give in to it and retired to her bed, the lights off and the blinds drawn. Figment, as though she sensed Sky's discomfort, walked around the bed a few moments before finding her spot, curling up on the other pillow, her head lying on Sky's pillow. With the televiewer on low, Sky drifted into a deep sleep.

Erik sneaked into her room later that afternoon to check on her and found her sound asleep, the puppy snoring softly beside her. He crept over to the bed and looked down on her, his heart beating a little harder as the image of her, fallen in the snow, unable to hold her head up as blood clotted on the wound on the back of her head. Feeling a little weak kneed, he slowly lowered himself onto the edge of her bed.

Sky didn't move when he reached out and stroked her cheek. She was breathing, he could tell that, but she wasn't responding. Normally, Sky was a light sleeper.

"Sky?" He whispered, leaning closer.

Figment lifted her head and growled quietly.

"Quiet, Figment," he chided quietly. "I'm not going to hurt her. Sky? Wake up, babe." No response. "Schuyler, wake up. Don't make me get Becca." He said, a little louder, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hm." She sighed.

Erik tapped her cheek, "Come on, Sky, you're scaring me."

Figment barked and pounced, landing on top of Sky.

Her eyelids fought to open as she mumbled, "Wha' you wan'?"

"I want you to wake up, Sunny."

Her eyes opened slowly, "Why?"

"Because you weren't responding."

"What?"

Erik cupped her cheek and turned her to face him, "How're you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I'm going to get Becca."

"No," she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "I'll be fine. I just want to rest."

"Yeah, well, you freaked me out. You wouldn't wake up."

"Sorry," she mumbled, scooping up the dog and nuzzling her. "Becca said that might happen."

"What else did Becca say?"

"I'll be fine, Erik."

"Let me worry about you."

She patted the empty side of the bed, "Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, but I have guard duty right after practice in the morning."

"What did Keith find out?"

"He contacted the Garrison and last I heard, he was waiting to hear back from someone working on Vinn's case," he said, stretching out beside her.

"Have you seen Tristan?"

"No, he's resting. Becca wants him to relax today."

"I think Cady and I are going to go shopping tomorrow."

"Wait until after I'm done with guard duty and I'll go with you."

"No, we're going shopping for our dresses for the New Years Ball, you can't go."

"Sky, you aren't going alone. You're still hurting and until the Bittors are gone, Cady can't go out alone."

"Fine, we'll take someone, but not you."

"Brina?"

"Okay. And maybe my mother."

Erik nodded and kissed the top of her head, "Okay, I'll agree to that."

Sky laid her head on his shoulder and let her eyes drift shut again. She was so tired. This time, Erik let her, wrapping his arms around her as Figment curled into a tight ball on his stomach.

…………………………………………………………………..

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," Cady told Tristan the next day. "Will you be all right?"

He nodded, "I'll be fine Cady. Erik and I are going to find something to do."

She chewed on her lower lip, "Okay. Just don't push yourself to hard."

Tristan pushed himself slowly from his chair and stiffly crossed the room, "I won't, I promise. Go, have fun."

"Do you need anything? I can pick it up for you."

"No, I'm good."

Cady nodded, still hesitant to leave. He had only been here a couple of days and they had had almost no time alone together and here she was leaving him alone.

"Cady, honey, I'm fine," he assured her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Go, have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

She stood on her toes and kissed him, "Okay, just…be careful."

"You too."

"I love you."

He smiled at her, flashing his dimple and causing her heart to race. "I love you too, Cady."

Sky, Brina, and Darcy were all waiting for her in the hall. Since Sky was still on medical leave, Brina and Darcy were both armed and acting as guard. The four of them made their way to the garage where a car was waiting for them.

"Where are we planning to go?" Darcy asked.

"I want to stop at Deanna's first, then we can hit The Dress House, and if nothing then, we can go to Brandt's Boutique," Cady told her. "We can stop at the café for lunch in between stores."

"Well, we'll see," Darcy said skeptically. "I don't want Sky to push herself, Becca didn't want you to come out today any way, she wants you to take another day."

Sky rolled her eyes as the car moved smoothly out of the garage. "I'm fine, Mother, really."

"Any idea what you're looking for?" Brina asked Cady.

"I want something new, something totally different, something to knock Tristan off his feet."

"Something pink?" Sky asked teasingly.

Cady scowled at her, "No. Maybe something black, low cut…" She trailed off when she noticed Darcy looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Or maybe not."

Darcy smiled, "I'm just along to make sure you guys are safe and that my daughter doesn't push herself to hard, not to pick out a dress for you. Just…just make it tasteful."

"I will. What about you two?" Cady asked Darcy and Brina. "Are you looking for dresses?"

"I went shopping last week with my mother and bought a dress," Brina told her.

"What's it like?"

"It's a dark green slip dress with cowl neck."

"How long?"

"Ankle length and silver high heeled sandels."

"That sounds beautiful," Cady turned to Darcy. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't need a new dress. I'll just wear one of my old dresses."

"Hm, no, that won't do. We'll find you something today."

"That's really not necessary."

"What about you, Sky?" Brina asked.

Sky shrugged, "I have no idea."

"It can't be red," Cady said, ticking off her fingers. "Or plain or long, you have great legs Sky, show them off."

"Fine, you can pick out my dress for me," she mumbled.

"Can I?"

"No."

The car slid to a stop in front of Deanna's dress shop and Cady jumped excitedly out of the car, not waiting for the others.

………………………………………………………………….

"Here," Cady thrust her arm through the curtain of Sky's dressing room, two more dresses in her hand. "Try these on."

"Cady," Sky whined. "It's been over an hour. I liked the red one."

"No red. Try the lilac."

"You mean the purple?"

"It's lilac."

"It has a big fake flower on it! No flowers!"

"Fine, try the other one on!"

Grumbling under her breath, Sky stepped into the dress and walked out so someone could zipper up the back.

Cady stepped back and studied her friend, tapping he finger against her lips, "Hm. Turn around. _Turn around_, Schuyler. Hm. No. I don't think orange is your color."

"I told you that twelve dresses ago."

"Here, sweetie," Darcy walked over, a dress draped over her arm. "Try this."

"I don't know, Mom."

"Trust me, try it on."

Sky retreated back into the dressing room and removed the dress Cady had given her. She held up the dress her mother had handed her and studied it. It was a beautiful organza, halter dress with a tea length skirt. Black lace floral appliqué decorated the hem of the skirt and a narrow black velvet ribbon circled the waist of the champagne colored dress. The full skirt swished and twirled as she spun in front of the mirror.

"Well?" Cady called out.

"Well, I think this is it," Sky called back.

"Do we get to see it?" Darcy asked.

Sky pushed aside the curtain and stepped out.

"Oh, honey," Darcy brought her hand to her mouth. "You look so beautiful."

Cady circled her friend, looking her up and down. "Yes. Yes, that's the dress. We'll find you a nice pair of heels. You'll wear your hair up, of course, so you'll need earrings and a necklace."

"I thought I would wear the trinity knot necklace Erik gave me," Sky said.

"No, you need gold for this dress, not silver. We'll go look at the accessories next. But now it's my turn to have a fashion show." Cady turned and picked up what looked like a dozen dresses she had laid over a chair and disappeared into the empty dressing room beside the one Sky had just vacated.

Sky changed back into her jeans and sweatshirt before returning to her mother's side. Three chairs had been set out by the dressing rooms while Deanna took Sky's dress and carried it to the checkout. Brina, Darcy, and Sky settled in to watch as the Princess tried on dress after dress.

Cady tried on full length, tea length, and cocktail length dresses. Red, green, blue, black, teal, lavender, pale yellow, and every other imaginable color in almost every fabric. Sky let her head fall back against the chair as Deanna zippered up what felt like the one hundredth dress and Cady twirled in front of them.

"Come on, Sky," Cady said, standing in front of them, her hands on her hips. "I helped you, now you can help me."

Sky looked at the full length, strapless organza dress with a trumpet skirt in periwinkle blue. "I don't think so, Cady."

"Why not?"

"I don't like the skirt."

"Okay, I'll be right back." The Princess disappeared back in the dressing room.

Darcy patted Sky's hand, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mom, I wouldn't say no to some lunch though."

"We'll get something when we're done here."

"I think I found it!" Cady called out excitedly.

"Let's see it!" Sky replied.

Cady pushed aside the curtain and swept out, holding her hands out at either side. She wore a full length, black satin strapless gown. The neckline was folded over like a cuff showing a contrasting shell pink material, a slit up the side separated as she moved showing another hint of pink beneath. The dress was stunning and sophisticated. While it still had some pink on it, it was a complete departure from her former bright pink ball gowns.

"Oh, Cady, you look so beautiful," Darcy sighed.

"You look amazing," Sky agreed. "Tristan will be blown away."

Brina nodded, "Great choice."

"There are matching gloves," Cady said holding out her arms, the left one still bandaged. "They're fitted and black with small pink buttons. But I don't know if I'll be able to wear them."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Darcy said. "You'll want to wear them."

Cady clapped her hands, "Goodie! Okay, I'll change back and then we can get shoes!"

………………………………………………………..

The car returned to the castle around the middle of the afternoon. Two guards met them and helped carry in the various bags and packages. Darcy had been talked into a new dress. A strapless gown in a cinnamon color with matching shoes and a handbag.

Cady quickly hung her dress in her closet, leaving the bags containing her new shoes, jewelry, evening bag, and the three other outfits she had found lying on the floor in her room. She tossed her coat over her desk chair and hurried from her room in search of Tristan.

"There you are," she said, finding him in the rec room with Erik playing the PlayStation.

"Hi," he grinned at her as she sat on couch beside him. "Any luck?"

"Oh yes, I have found the most beautiful dress. I can't wait for the party."

"I can't wait to see you in it," he said, kissing her.

"Where's Sky?" Erik asked.

"Putting her stuff away," Cady told him before turning back to Tristan. "How're you feeling?"

"All right."

"What has Becca said?"

"She wants me to take it easy, but that I am coming along all right. She spoke to my CO and I'm here for two weeks, then she is going to reevaluate the situation."

Cady grinned excitedly and slid her hands behind his neck, "So I get you for two more weeks."

"Looks that way," he smiled back, his stiff back forbidding him from returning her hug.

Sky walked into the room and fell back into one of the chairs, "What'd I miss?"

"Tristan is staying for two more weeks," Cady told her.

"Good, you can distract Cady so I can get some sleep," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Erik glanced over his shoulder, "How're you feeling?"

"Okay."

He tossed down the controller down and stood, stretching his arms above his head, "You should be in bed."

She opened her eyes a bit, "Cady and I were talking on the way back and we thought we should plan when we want to go to Terra."

"I can't take time off until I'm through with the Garrison and that won't be until the end of January. I need to go home and get my affairs in order so I can move here." Tristan explained.

"How about March?" Cady asked.

Erik walked behind Sky's chair and rubbed her shoulders, "You just can't wait, can you?"

"No I can't. What's wrong with March?"

Sky tilted her head back and looked up at her boyfriend, "That's good for me."

"If we can get cleared by Keith, that's fine," he told Tristan. "How long were you thinking of staying?"

"Probably a month, if you can get it off."

"We can visit my family in Chicago," Sky said. "And see if we can see your grandparents."

Erik squeezed her shoulders gently, "That would be fun."

"I'll have to let my parents know when to expect us so they can be ready. I know my mother is going to want to have everyone over for a dinner to meet you all." Tristan said.

Cady clapped her hands together, "This is so exciting! I can't wait! And then we'll have to have your parents here."

"They'd love that."

"Come on, Sunny," Erik walked around the front of the chair. "Let's go find Keith and see if we can get the time off."

She held her hands up and let him haul her to her feet, "Okay."

"Then you can go lie down."

She nodded and leaned against him as they left the room.

As soon as they were left alone, Cady turned to Tristan, taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently. "Have I told you how glad I am you're here?"

He ran his fingertip along her bandaged arm, "I just wish you didn't get hurt every time we did get together."

"But I've come away from both injuries stronger and more in love with you."

He smiled softly, "You're a hopeless romantic, Princess."

Cady returned his smile, "I love you, Tristan."

"I love you too, Cady," he whispered, kissing her longingly.


	12. Welcoming The New Year

Spending four days on rest and two more just hanging out, left Tristan feeling better, stronger. He had been told that he was a member of _the family_ but he hadn't realized just what that had meant. Arus was definitely the place he was meant to be. Keith had allowed him to sit in on some meetings and watch practice. He was not just Cady's boyfriend, he was a friend, a brother, and he was loving it. The gang had accepted him and Erik had even taken him up in Black for a flight and a talk.

"So, Tristan," Erik said conversationally as Black circled the castle, performing one last flyover before the party that evening. "You really love Cady, huh?"

He smirked, "Is this some kind of test?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the twins have started at least three conversations with that exact question."

"It's not a test. I'll be honest with you, Tristan, I like you. I think you you're good for Cady and I think you fit in well with this extended family of ours. My question is, do you think you're ready for what comes with being involved with royalty?"

Tristan furrowed his brow, confused, "What do you mean?"

"If your…if your relationship with Cady goes further, okay, I'll just come out and say it, if you and Cady get married, you will have a lot of added responsibilities. You would eventually become a Prince Consort."

"I, uh, I…I think Cady and I should spend a, uh, an entire month on the same planet before we, uh, we talk marriage," Tristan stammered.

Erik smiled, "I didn't mean to freak you out, man, I'm just looking out for Cady and, well, and for you too."

"I appreciate it, Erik, but I think Cady and I will muddle through our relationship on our own."

"I'm not trying to interfere so much as I am trying to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Well, the twins' questioning is just the start. And the party tonight is actually going to be an intimate one. I just want to offer my services if you have any questions or problems, I happen to have a little knowledge of royalty."

Tristan gave him a sideways glance, "Have you had this conversation with Sky?"

"That's different, Sky grew up with royalty. The original Force is as much a part of the Royal Family as my family is."

Tristan glanced out over the snow covered hillside of Arus, "Do you…do you think I'm going to have problems fitting in?"

Erik shook his head, "No, I think you'll do fine. Just be prepared for some of the things that are going to be thrown at you. Cady had just been introduced to society when you met. There are a lot of men, Princes, out there who want to marry her. She is the next ruling monarch of Arus, not only is she a great girl, but she has a lot of land, power, and money to offer as well."

"Then I guess we'll just have to let all those guys know she's taken."

"Oh yeah?" Erik smirked as he turned Black to head back to the giant pedestal in front of the castle. "You going to have her tattooed?"

Tristan snorted, "Like you did with Sky?"

Black jolted as Erik pulled back in surprise, "Uh, what?"

He laughed, "Cady told me about it. I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"It's an inside joke, Tristan, and it's not permanent. You see…"

"Don't worry about it Erik, I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

"So, what can I expect tonight?"

Erik brought Black in for a smooth landing and turned to his friend, "It won't be too bad. There will be a couple of reporters there, Aunt Allura has cut down on the media allowed. But as Cady's escort, you will have to field questions and have pictures taken. There will be dancing and a lot of food. It is a good time, especially since it will be a smaller gathering. There have been New Years parties in the past with a guest list of about five hundred that went long into the night."

Tristan nodded slowly, "That doesn't sound too bad. My mother has been known to give some rather elaborate parties."

"Good," Erik unclipped his belts. "Then all I can say is that you don't eat or drink anything the twins give you."

"Why?"

"I'm speaking from experience. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't try to put you through the ringer to test your devotion to their sister."

Tristan rolled his eyes and followed Erik out of the Lion, "I think the fact that I haven't beaten the two of them senseless has proved my devotion to their sister."

"Okay, then they're doing it to be obnoxious pains in the butt."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, Cady, sweetie, you look so beautiful," Allura declared as she walked into her daughter's room.

Cady stood beside her vanity, examining the hairstyle her maid had just finished. Her long, thick blonde curls were pulled up in an elaborate twist with a few curling tendrils escaping to frame her carefully made up face. "Thank you, Mom, so do you."

Allura wore a cream colored gown with a long, a-line skirt and an off the shoulder beaded bodice. Around her throat was the heart necklace Keith had given her years ago with six diamonds in the center, one for each of their children and on top of her golden head sat a small gold, antique crown. "Are you ready for the party?"

"I think so. Have you seen Tristan? How is he? This is going to be our first outing as a couple, letting everyone know that I have found _the one_." She twisted her hands nervously.

"Don't even think about that honey, just go tonight and have fun."

"I know, you're right," Cady smoothed her hands over the black satin of her gown. "I am just so excited that we get to go out."

"I am so happy for you, sweetheart, Tristan is such a good man."

"Thank you, Mom, that really means a lot to me," Cady smiled softly before turning and picking her gloves up of the dresser. "Can you please help me with these?"

"Of course," Allura took the long black gloves. "How's your arm?"

"Much better, I mean it's still tender, but I am not going tonight without these gloves."

"Understandable, they're lovely."

"Knock knock," Sky tapped the open doorframe and walked in.

"Schuyler, you look terrific! I love your dress." Allura gushed as she buttoned up Cady's glove. "And I love how you're wearing your hair."

Sky rubbed the back of her exposed neck, "Thank you, Aunt Allura, you look great."

Allura clapped her hands and looked at her daughter, "We will be introduced in about twenty minutes."

"We'll be there," Cady assured her.

"I'll see you then. Now I have to go make sure Nicky isn't trying to sneak the dog into the party."

During the week between Christmas and New Years, the castle's population grew to include two more dogs. Speck was Nicky, Tess, and Charlotte's dog, although, for some reason, they allowed the twins to name him. And Luke and Tori adopted the last dog in the litter, Zipper, as named by Tori. So now, as long as Sky lived in the castle, there were three dogs in the castle and Nanny was ready to retire.

Sky waited until Allura had left before unsteadily crossing the room, "Have I told you how much I hate heels."

"Oh, stop complaining. It won't hurt you to act like a girl for one evening."

"Brat."

"How are you going to spend the rest of your life with the Polluxian Prince, who has a very good chance of becoming king some day, if you are this unsophisticated."

Sky put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend, "That was low, Cadence."

"And I will only become king if Bandor doesn't have a son."

Sky whirled around to see Erik and Tristan standing in the doorway. She grinned at him, as he slowly entered the room, dressed in his dress uniform. "You look pretty hot."

"You're not so bad yourself," he said, taking her hand and twirling her.

"Why thank you, Commander."

Still holding her hand, Erik pulled her close and cupped his hand over the back of her neck, feeling goose bumps rise on her cool skin. "You're beautiful."

Sky licked her lips as an inner warmth heated her cool skin, "Thank you, handsome."

Cady cleared her throat, "Would you like to be alone?"

Erik glanced at his watch, "Not a bad idea, we have fifteen minutes." Clutching Sky's hand in his, he led her from the room, whispering, "I heard you got a tattoo, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"They're really cute together," Cady smiled as her friend and cousin left.

Tristan didn't seem to hear a word she said as he looked her up and down, the shiny black gown that clung to her curves and the hint of pink that softened the mature sophistication of her look. He slowly crossed the room and laid his hands on the smooth skin of her shoulders, sliding his hands down his arms until he could lace his fingers through hers. "You are gorgeous," he whispered, bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

Cady smiled shyly and averted her gaze, "Thank you."

He cupped her cheek and turned her face toward him, "I'm so glad we got to spend this time together and I am really looking forward to taking you home and introducing you to my family."

"I am so happy you were able to come for the holidays," she whispered shakily.

Tristan dipped his head and kissed her gently, "So am I. I love you."

"Um," Cady pursed her looks and studied his handsome countenance. "I just want to tell you, um, there will be some media there and uh…"

"It's okay, Cady, Erik warned me. I have to face some journalists and beat off some of your potential suitors."

"You're okay will all this?"

"I'm fine with all this," he assured her.

"Good," she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Shall we head downstairs? We are going to introduced."

"Introduced?"

"Well, after the Force is introduced, the original Force will be introduced, then you and I, then my parents."

"What about the rest of your sisters and brother?"

"They aren't formally introduced until they reach eighteen."

Tristan turned and tucked her gloved hand into the crook of his arm, "I've been to some big society occasions and balls, but I have never been formally introduced before."

"Well, our names will be called 'Her Royal Highness Princess Cadence Whitaker of Arus and her escort…some guy.'"

"_Some guy_?" He asked.

Cady giggled, "No, you'll be introduced as 'her escort Lieutenant Tristan Alexander.'"

"Okay, that sounds better."

"I love you, Tristan."

"Yeah, I know," he winked at her as they approached the quickly growing crowd outside the ballroom.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Tristan stopped at the drink table and picked up two glasses of white wine. He smiled and nodded to the young woman behind the table before turning to see if he could find Cady.

When he and Cady had been introduced, they had stepped out onto the top step of the three stairs that led down into the ballroom. They paused a moment to allow their photographs to be taken and moved on to join the others off to the side. It was truly a grand affair and Tristan quickly learned that their idea of an intimate gathering meant over a hundred guests. He had been expecting about fifty, but country club upbringing had him prepared for such crowds.

About a dozen or so couples danced by the small orchestra that played in the back of the ballroom. Several others mingled, talking and laughing while eating the finger foods that waiters and waitresses carried on trays. Some tables and chairs were set up so people could take a load off their feet and snack. Voices and laughter bounced off the walls and Tristan was stopped three times as he moved through the crowd looking for Cady. He nodded and greeted a few familiar people and stopped when he saw the twins, Lynnai, and Brina talking with a few others.

"Have you seen your sister?" He asked Declan.

"Over there," Dec pointed towards the dance floor.

Tristan pushed his way through and rolled his eyes when he saw that Declan had directed him towards Tess who was dancing with Keith. _Of course I have to be literal with that moron,_ he thought, turning back. Two steps later, he saw her. Pursing his lips, he moved a little faster toward the group of five men surrounding Cady.

Smiling politely at the man standing next to her, Cady sent out a silent plea for Tristan to rescue her. Again. She did not want to be stuck in the middle of this crowded room making small talk with the sons of some of her parents' associates, but that was where she found herself. It was like none of them believed her when she said she was taken, as soon as Tristan left her side, at least two guys would appear to take his place. _Where is he?_ She wondered, glancing around.

Cady couldn't help but notice how well he was fitting in that evening, he behaved graciously and barely blinked when he had his picture taken as he ate a bite of shrimp. He was the handsomest man there, dressed in a tuxedo he looked as though he had been born in. He carried himself tall and proud, intimidating any of her former potential suitors without even saying a word to them.

"Your Highness?"

She looked at the man standing beside her in surprise. She couldn't remember his name. "I'm sorry?"

"You were sighing, is everything okay?" He asked kindly, a small smile crossing his mouth but not quite reaching his dark green eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Cady grinned when she saw her boyfriend coming toward her, a glass in each hand and grimace on his face.

"Excuse me," Tristan pushed his way in between Cady and the green-eyed man.

"You all know Lieutenant Tristan Alexander, my escort," Cady introduced him, taking the wine he offered and slipping her arm through his.

He nodded to the other men, but they all appeared disappointed at his arrival. They all made quiet excuses and slipped away.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," an older woman dressed in a dark blue silk suit approached Cady and Tristan. "May I have a word?"

Cady smiled, "Of course, Ms. Elens."

"I hope you are doing well, we had heard of your…ordeal on Christmas Eve night. Have you recovered well?"

"Yes, thank you, I am doing much better, thanks to my hero here," she squeezed Tristan's arm.

"Your hero?" Ms. Elens flipped open a notebook.

"Yes, it was Tristan, along with my father and brothers who rescued me. Tristan actually pushed me aside and took two lashings for me."

The reporter turned her look to Tristan, "That was very brave of you."

"I couldn't let her get hurt," he said simply.

She smiled at him, clearly charmed by the Princess' suitor, "How long are you visiting for, Lieutenant?"

"I am leaving next week, after Dr. Audric gives me the clearance to go."

"When are you planning to return?"

"In another month, when my assignment with the Garrison is over and I am free to move here."

Nodding, Ms. Elens made a note and turned to Cady, "As you know, Your Highness, there are many people interested in your love life, you are, after all, the next in line for the throne and are expected to marry and produce an heir. Are we to assume that you have finally found the man you are going to settle down with?"

Cady looked at Tristan and noticed how his cheeks had darkened slightly, but his face was still calm and unreadable. "Yes, I believe I have," she responded, still looking at him.

He smiled softly at her and winked.

"When are you planning to officially announce your intentions?" Ms. Elens asked.

Tristan whipped his head up and glared at the reporter, "I would appreciate it if you would wait until I got to ask Cady to marry me before you printed our intentions."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, of course. Just do me a favor and give me the exclusive when you do get around to proposing."

Cady grinned, loving the fact that they were discussing their engagement-to-be. "We will do that, Ms. Elens. Thank you."

"And if you'll excuse us please," Tristan pulled Cady closer as the orchestra swelled and couples began to move toward the dance floor. "I would like to take this beautiful woman out for a spin around the floor."

Cady giggled softly, pressing her gloved hand to her lips.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and taking her hand in his as they fell into a fluid dance step.

"I'm happy," she replied honestly. "Do you realize we were just discussing getting married?"

"Yeah, I guess we were."

"I mean, I've thought about it, but this is the first time we ever discussed it out loud."

"And we did it in front of a reporter."

"You did _what_ in front of a reporter?" Erik asked as he and Sky appeared beside them.

"Something you and Sky would never have the nerve to do," Cady teased.

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"We were talking about our future," Tristan said before the conversation could go any further.

"Oh," Sky looked at her friend in surprise.

"If you're just going to stand there and talk, then get off the dance floor," Gideon teased as he and Lynnai twirled by.

"Good point," Tristan said, spinning Cady away. "How about we discuss our future in private before we bring everyone else in on this."

The Princess' eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I'm sorry, Tristan, I guess I didn't think. Sky and I talk about everything. We're all very close and open about everything."

He pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head. He didn't respond as realization dawned on him that he was going to have to learn to let go of his carefully guarded privacy. The media was going to become a regular fixture in their lives, he was going to be in the limelight, he was going to become a member of royalty. Was he ready for that?

Tristan looked down at the golden head resting against his chest.

Yeah, he was ready.

He pressed a kiss to the top of head, ignoring the sound of a camera snapping their picture.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Becca sat back in the comfortable chair Allura had brought in for her and set by a round table, watching the action in front of her. The little one was feeling rather restless, almost like he (or she) was having their own little party inside her. Rubbing her hand over her stomach, she accepted a finger sandwich off the tray a passing waiter offered her.

"Hi, Mommy," Tori appeared at her side, bouncing from one foot to the other, excited about being allowed to stay up so late.

"Hi, Sweet pea, are you having fun?" Becca asked, running her hand over her daughter's long, auburn hair. The little girl wore a white flowered party dress with small, white, lace trimmed gloves that matched the white, lace trimmed socks. Her black, patent leather Mary Janes tapped the hardwood floor. And a small corsage of a yellow rose and white baby's breath that Pidge had given her was pinned to the front of her dress.

"Yeah, Mommy, I got my pi'cher taken!"

"Who took your picture?"

"A man wit' the paper."

"What man?"

She shrugged, "Daddy knew him."

"Oh, well that's very exciting."

"Uh huh, and I danced with Daddy and Erik and Uncle Hunk and Uncle Lance, but Uncle Lance flipped me and I almost threw up!"

"You did?" Becca gasped with mock worry. "You better be careful you don't eat too much if Uncle Lance is going to keep flipping you."

"No, I won't throw up and Daddy let me have a taste of his wine."

"He did?"

"Uh huh. How come you're just sittin' here?"

"I'm having fun watching the party."

"Does the baby like the party?"

Becca smiled, "He sure does, he's been dancing all night to the music."

Tori laid her little hand on her mother's swollen stomach, jumping back and giggling when she felt the baby bump against her hand. "That's my baby in there!"

"Yup."

"Can I get you something to drink? Or eat?" Cady asked as she and Tristan approached.

"No, really, Cady, I'm fine," he assured her as he sat in the chair beside Becca. "I just need to sit down."

"I can get you a soda or some shrimp or…" she continued nervously.

"Cady, sweetheart, I could really use a glass of water," Becca said.

The Princess looked at her aunt and hesitated a moment before nodding and hurrying over to the drink table.

Becca looked at Tristan and smiled sympathetically, "How're you feeling, Tristan?"

"I'm fine."

"I _am_ your doctor, are you feeling stiff?"

He nodded, "Yes, Ma'am, my back is achy and stiff."

"How long have you been on your feet?"

"Uh, I guess we're going on a few hours now."

"You're still healing, Tristan, don't push yourself."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Cady returned to the table with a glass of water and set it on the table in front of Becca, "You _are_ in pain, aren't you? I knew it."

"I'll be fine Cady, I just want to sit for a few minutes."

"I could…"

"Cady," he interrupted sternly. "I'm fine."

"Ahem."

Cady turned at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Her father stood behind her, a slight smile on his face.

"I was hoping I could get a dance in with my oldest daughter before midnight," Keith said, offering his arm.

She glanced at Tristan and saw him smile and nod. "Of course, Dad."

"I can get you something for the pain if you'd like," Becca whispered to Tristan.

"No, thank you, I'll be fine. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I have my little helper," she ran her hand over Tori's hair. "And as long as I can dance with my wonderful husband at midnight, everything will be just perfect."

"So this is where the real party is moving to, huh?" Sky asked as she sat beside Tristan.

"No, this is where the pregnant and infirmed are moving to," Becca corrected her.

"Aw, Tristan, when are you due?" Erik asked as he pulled another chair over.

The Lieutenant patted his stomach, "Any minute now. We're quite excited about the baby."

"Boys can't have babies," Tori insisted with all the intensity a five year old could muster.

"They're just being silly, sweetheart," Becca told her.

"Are you picking on my girls?" Pidge asked, appearing behind his daughter and scooping her up.

Erik shook his head and sat back, slinging his arm across the back of Sky's chair, "No, we're getting an education in reproduction from your daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell Daddy what you just told them," Becca said.

Tori looked at her father and said seriously, "Boys can't have babies."

"And thank goodness for that," Pidge replied.

Becca snorted, "You couldn't handle it."

He leaned over and kissed, "No, we couldn't."

"What's going on here?" Hunk asked as he and Paton found their way over to their little gathering.

"We're having our own little party," Pidge told him.

"Is it just my imagination, or does it always seem like we break away from the rest of the party and make our own?" Erik asked.

"No, that always happens," Sky agreed. "We just know the cool people to hang out with."

"This group isn't cool until we join," Lance said as he and Darcy pulled up a couple of chairs.

Hunk rolled his eyes, "If only we were all as cool as Lance thinks he is."

Pidge and Erik laughed out loud as the others had the decency to snicker quietly.

Lance glared at his daughter's boyfriend, "Keep laughing, pretty boy, and we'll see if you can continue to date my daughter."

"Are you threatening my son?" Sven asked.

"We're going to need to bring over another table," Pidge said as Sven and Romelle joined them.

"What time is it?" Sky asked.

Erik checked his watch, "It's quarter after eleven."

"Already? Wow, I didn't think it was that late. It's almost the new year."

"You going to be up for a midnight dance?" Pidge asked his wife.

"Just try and stop me," she grinned at him.

Tristan looked around as the group around him talked and laughed. He was an only child, but he came from a large extended family of aunts, uncles, and cousins. But their gatherings were never like this. Never this laid back and informal. They didn't tease each other or kid around. He could get use to this, they really were a loving, fun group of people.

A woman screamed causing everyone at the table to stop and jump to their feet, well, except Becca who struggled to her feet.

"A rat!" Another woman shouted.

"There are three of them!"

Voices rose and a few more people screamed as feet clattered and a handful of people jumped up on chairs.

"What is going on?" Lance mumbled as he and Hunk, Pidge, Erik, Sky, Darcy, and Tristan hurried forward.

"They're not rats!" Nicky shouted. "They're our dogs!"

"Figment!" Sky bent down and scooped up her terrified puppy.

Nicky hugged the struggling Speck in his arms as Zipper raced around, pausing only to piddle on the dance floor. Hunk bent down and picked up Zipper in one massive hand.

"Nicholas!" Allura rushed over to her youngest. "Did you let the dogs in here?"

He looked up at his mom sheepishly, "It was an accident. Luke and me were gonna show Nat and Casey the dogs and they got out."

"But how did they get in here?" Keith asked.

"It was an accident," he whispered again.

"You say you're sorry to everyone here and then we're going to take the dogs back to their room," Keith said sternly.

With a trembling voice, Nicky apologized.

"So they can hear you."

"I'm sorry," he said louder, his face red and his lip trembling.

"You too," Pidge told his son as Hunk handed him Zipper.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, ashamed.

"Come on," Keith held his hand out for Figment. "I'll take her back."

Sky kissed the top of the dog's head, "You don't look like a rat, you're adorable, don't listen to those mean, stupid people." She handed the little puppy to Keith.

The hysteria gave way to embarrassed laughter. Conversation and music returned as a maid quickly cleaned up the mess Zipper had made.

Cady, her dance with her father rudely interrupted, returned to Tristan's side. "Tristan?"

He smiled down at her, "Yes, Cady?"

"Are…are you okay?"

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I'm fine, Cady, really."

"Don't get angry with me for asking. You can tell me if you're in pain, it's okay."

"I don't want you to worry."

Smiling softly, Cady turned and slipped her arms around his neck, "You know, honey, my mother sat me down a while ago to have a heart to heart talk. She told me how difficult it was to be involved with a military man, the fear, the worrying. She told me that's all part of loving him. And I do love you, Tristan, and I am going to worry about you, so get used to it."

"Oh, I suppose I could get used to that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She studied his face a moment, not really believing what he just said. "I know this all very different for you, Tristan, but you are a member of our family and that means that I am not going to be the only one who worries about you. Just take it easy, you won't be disappointing anyone."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Hey, save it for midnight," Declan said as he walked past with Brina on his arm.

"What time is it?" Cady asked him.

Tristan looked at his watch. "11:30."

"I am so happy that I am going to be starting this new year with you."

"So am I."

……………………………………………………………….

At five of midnight, Allura stood on the top of the steps leading into the ballroom. The orchestra finished their song and set their instruments on their laps as Keith joined her. She tapped a spoon on the side of a crystal goblet and waited for everyone to quiet down so she could give her annual New Years speech.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight," she said loudly, a smile on her face. "This has been an exciting, sometimes scary, year for us on Arus. We confronted a new foe and defeated him with our new Voltron Force. Led by my wonderful husband, Commander Keith Whitaker, and the new pilot of Black Lion, Erik Johansson, the new Force, Red pilot Schuyler Collier, Blue pilot Declan Whitaker, Yellow pilot Gideon Whitaker, and Green pilot Brina Morrigan have once again shown how truly safe Arus is."

She paused when the applause drowned out her voice.

"It has become a tradition at our New Years party to take a moment," she continued. "And remember back on all that has happened this past year. Think of what you're thankful for and for what you hope to happen this coming year."

Heads bowed around the room as memories were filled with loved ones and happy memories. As happened every year, a few tears were spilled as hands were squeezed and hugs were shared.

With less than two minutes until midnight, the waiters and waitresses moved swiftly around the room handing out glasses of champagne. The din of voices rose slowly as the New Year approached.

Keith cleared his throat and said loudly, "Thirty seconds to midnight!"

Pidge helped Becca to her feet and gently touched her stomach before pulling her close. All around the room, couples drew closer together.

"Fifteen seconds!"

In anticipation, Cady wrapped her arms around Tristan's shoulders as they stood in a back corner away from media and the prying eyes of friends and families. He pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" The crowd joining in with Keith and Allura's countdown. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The orchestra struck up a song as confetti was tossed and kisses were exchanged. On the top step, Keith and Allura shared a longing kiss before stepping down to join the throng to share New Year wishes with their children and friends.

"Happy New Year," Tristan whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Cady's lips.

"Happy New Year," she replied, hugging him tightly. "And thank you for coming for me. Thank you for being my hero."

As the clock struck midnight, Sky took Erik's face in her hands and kissed him gently. "Happy New Year," she whispered, kissing him again. "I love you and I am so happy we finally made our relationship work."

He cupped his hand over the back of her head and grinned, "I'm just glad you couldn't resist me."

Sky found her quick retort stopped when his mouth captured hers. Any smart remark she was going to make was quickly forgotten as she slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Declan dipped Brina back as far as he could and gave her a loud, smacking kiss in front of two photographers. Pidge and Becca joined others on the dance floor for a slow dance. Hunk and Paton were interrupted during their New Year kiss by their youngest, Natalia, who wanted a kiss too.

By 12:05, all the kissing was done, the hugs exchanged, and the champagne drunk. The tempo of the music had picked up and the number of dancers on the floor had doubled. By 12:30 the younger children were all put to bed with Hunk and Paton's three children sleeping over with Whitaker kids. The night continued on until conversations were regularly interrupted by wide yawns.

It was after two in the morning by the time the castle had cleared.

Tristan escorted Cady to her room, her arms wrapped around his arm and her head on his shoulder.

"This is our year," she whispered.

"_Our_ year?"

"Yeah, we started it together and it will be the first full year of our relationship. We have many years ahead of us, but this one will be the best, the one we remember the best."

Tristan stopped in front of her door and looked down at her, "That's a good theory, but I feel I have to disagree with you, my beautiful Princess."

"Why?"

"Because we do have many wonderful years ahead of us, but I think this one will be the one full of first fights, awkward meetings of the family, learning each others annoying quirks, having to impress each other's friends…"

Cady interrupted him by leaning close and pressing her lips to his. "First fight means first make up, my family and friends already love you so all the pressure's on me to impress your family and friends, and as for annoying quirks, I think that if you can handle my brothers, any annoying quirks I have will seem almost nonexistent in comparison. Getting to know each other better, getting to actually be together, and learning to love each other despite our annoying quirks is what this year will be about."

Tristan chuckled, "Okay, okay, this will be the best year of our relationship _so far_."

"And why don't you really think this will our best year?"

"Because," he kissed her quickly, "this won't be the year we get married, I figure that will be the next year," he kissed her again, "and this won't be the year any of our children are born," he kissed her one last time.

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic," Cady sighed. "See, this will be a year of wonderful discoveries."

He shook his head and smiled, "I love you and your optimism and your sweetness."

"And I love you and your hidden romantic side and your kindness and your beautiful eyes."

Tristan gently cupped her cheek and studied her face a moment before leaning down and kissing her gently, longingly. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, darling, happy New Year," she whispered, holding his hand as he stepped back.

He allowed her fingers to slide from his as she opened her door, "Good night."

Cady fell back against her door and closed her eyes. Without giving it another thought, she whirled around and slid open her door to see Tristan still standing there, almost as though he was waiting for her.

In one step, he had her in his arms and was ravishing her mouth with his own.

"I don't want to start the new year alone," she breathed as he moved his lips down her throat.

"Neither do I," he murmured, his breath hot on her skin.

* * *

**AN:** Once again, thank you all for indulging me in this fluffy little piece of writing. If nothing else, I just wanted to write a story showing how Cady and Tristan are growing closer. 

My plan was to write the next story about the trip to Terra, but that will take some time and a lot of thinking. I'm afraid that the story about the four of them and their trip will be too far of a departure from the original Voltron Force to be considered fanfic. So I will have to take the bits and pieces of this story that I have already started putting together and work on how I am going to make it fit in better with my series.

Thank you all for your great reviews, they really mean a lot to me and always bring a smile to my face.

C-Town Chica, RedLion2 – As always thank you so, so much! You guys are awesome! Your support and reviews mean so much to me

MustangAce – I'll forgive you this time for not reviewing more. Don't worry, I plan on doing more actiony type stories, I just have to get my act together.

Lillehafrue – Thanks for your review. I understand what you're saying about Keith allowing her to go. But keep in mind, Cady is twenty now and can hold her own, not to mention the fact that she will be escorted by three trained soldiers. And I have a feeling Allura had a quite a bit to do with allowing Cady to go, she realizes a little better that their eldest is an adult now and needs to be treated as one. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Thank you all!

See you all next time!  
Failte


End file.
